The Unexpected Road to Recovery
by Green String
Summary: Daisy, a depressed, abused teen finally ends it all. Waking up in the Shire she thinks she has arrived in her afterlife, only to be swept up in a quest to a mountain. And whilst trying to figure out why she was sent there, she learns what it is like to be loved for the first time in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Right so this is my first fanifiction so I hope it's gonna be ok! It's a tad depressing at the beginning, but that's as bad as it gets and it's completely necessary!**

**Hope you all like this enough to continue reading **

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Daisy looked at the small box that she hid under her pillow. It was 3:30 am and the house was silent. Her father hadn't come home that night and her mother had taken her usual routine of hitting Daisy before taking a swig of alcohol and passing out. Only tonight she had hit Daisy harder, and had left a nasty gash on her left cheek. For the first time in weeks, Daisy had let herself break down and cry.

She was normally strong, but her mother drawing blood on her own daughter without a hint of remorse truly revealed how much Daisy was cared for. It had all begun 11 years ago, when her father had first begun his drink problem, back when Daisy was just 5. He would come home and hit her, until her mother begged him to stop. At first it was irregular, at random points in the years. However when Daisy was 13 it began to happen most nights.

It carried on like this until her mother suddenly stopped begging her father 2 years earlier. Infact she encouraged him, claiming she never knew what she'd been missing. Daisy knew it was because her father had passed his drinking onto her mother.

Daisy had no friends, they left her when they realised she couldn't bring them home or have parties. Some friends they were.

She began to self harm, not intentionally at first but it had grown, grown into a way she could control her emotions. She didn't eat and began wearing away. Of course her parents hadn't noticed. Tonight had been the final straw, and Daisy had cracked.

That was what had brought her to looking at the small box she hid under her pillow. She had thought about ending her life so many times in the past month, and now that she was here and just mere minutes away from finishing the job she felt numb. Tears silently made their way down her cheeks, stinging at the fresh cut as she pulled the box closer to her. Opening it she revealed a small knife which she had stolen from the kitchens at her school a couple months back. She silently crept towards her door, knife in hand and made her way to the bathroom.

She ran a bath as silently as she could, though she knew there was no chance of waking her mother and even if her mother woke she would be in no state to smash down a door. She decided not to take her dress off, she wanted to be found with some dignity. It was a dress her grandmother had made for her last year before she died. That was also another factor in Daisy's decision. Her grandmother was kind, blissfully unaware in her old age of problems in Daisy's life, but she was the other person who had ever been kind to her. As she got in she placed the knife on the side, looking at the object that would claim her life.

_It's funny really,_ She thought. _That a girl with a sweet name could do something so dreadful. _But she knew that if she lost courage now, she would go back to living in hell. Grabbing the knife firmly in her hand, she drew a line across one wrist, then the other. She lay in the water and closed her eyes, not caring about leaving the bathroom in a mess. She knew she'd made the right choice, which worried her. Somewhere in her mind she knew that she would be a lot better off from now on.

As she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her, little did she know she was completely correct.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The first thing Daisy noticed was that she was lying in a field, which had very green grass. Smiling to herself she sat up, looking around.

'Well if this is heaven, I think it'll be just fine.' She said to herself, just as she looked down at her wrists. They were red and bloody, and Daisy panicked. She rolled up her sleeves to discover her scars were still there. Very cautiously she placed her hands on the ground as if afraid this whole place would disappear and she'd be back in her bedroom looking at that knife. Looking down at her dress she discovered that it was wet, the dark green that complemented her dark hair was now even darker. She stood up wearily and, when she decided that the field wasn't going anywhere, began to walk in the direction of a small hill. She suddenly remembered that she had no shoes on, and was quite glad that her dress was long sleeved and went a bit past her knees for she felt a bit bare. But, as this seemed like an ideal world for her at the moment, she didn't think she'd need shoes. And so she carried on, up the hill until she was met with quite an extraordinary sight.

As far as she could see, there were little round doors in the hills, with flowers surrounding them as if they were actual gardens, for actual houses, for actual people. Daisy smiled, she could get used to this. The setting sun was the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Though it was beginning to get a bit chilly, so she decided to try and find out if she could stay in a little hill house for the night. She was about to start walking again when she heard a voice behind her. She froze.

'Excuse me Miss!' it called. She didn't want to look around, afraid it would be someone coming to take her back. 'Miss!' It called again.

'Perhaps she didn't hear us' A second voice, sounding remarkably like the first also said. Knowing she could regret this, she slowly turned around to be greeted by two rather attractive looking males.

'Ah see, she did brother. Excuse me Miss, my name is Fili, and this is my brother Kili.' The man with the blonde hair said, pointing to the brown haired man beside him. Daisy lifted her head so that she met their eyes properly and saw them stop dead. After a couple seconds of awkward silence Daisy spoke up.

'Um, can I help you?' She asked, shyly. She didn't realise the boys were admiring her, no one had ever done that to her before.

'Oh um' The brown haired one, Kili started before noticing her appearance. 'Why miss! Your hair, dress…you seem to be soaking!' Daisy took a step back. She had not realised it was that obvious.

'And your cheek.' The other one began but Daisy did not here what he had to say as her hand flew to her face as she felt the wound she'd received hours ago.

'Has somebody hurt you?' Kili asked, concerned.

'Who was it?' Fili added, the same worry in his voice.

'We can help' They both took step forwards but Daisy already felt like she was being cornered, like her parents had always done to her before they beat her. She began to take steps back before her foot caught on something.

'Careful Miss!' Fili cried before rushing forwards to stop her from falling down the hill. Daisy flinched at being grabbed so suddenly, memories of her father grabbing her flashed in her mind and she tried to get away.

'We're not going to hurt you, I promise' Fili said softly, letting her go. Daisy calmed down, breathing heavily.

'I-I'm-' Daisy began, not really knowing how to approach this. In the back of her mind she had a niggling feeling that she'd heard these names before, but dismissed it.

'It's alright. How about telling us your name?' Kili suggested. Daisy took a deep breath before speaking.

'My name is Daisy' She began.

'And what a pretty name that is!' Fili complemented, ignoring his brother's eye roll. Daisy blushed a bit, not able to control the slight wave of giddiness she felt when the men smiled at her.

'I-I don't really know how I got here.' She continued and at that they stopped smiling and looked at each other.

'Well, do you have any idea? Were you attacked?' Kili asked, confused.

'I, um, well it's a long story. I don't really think you'll believe me'

'Strange things happen here Miss Daisy, I'm sure we'll believe it.' Fili told her.

'Well I was in the bath-'Daisy started and the men spluttered before all three of them turned bright red. 'Oh! Sorry err, probably a little too much information' Daisy finished; she sure her face was now a beetroot.

'No, no, um and then what happened?'

'Well, I woke up in a field just over there!' Daisy cried, desperate for the men to believe her. They looked at her, then at each other.

'Miss Daisy, we can see you are clearly distressed. We ourselves are on the way to a meeting, and we are sure that someone there will be able to help.' Fili said.

'We aren't entirely sure where this meeting is you see, we aren't familiar with Hobbiton, or the Shire for that matter.' Kili finished. Daisy's mind was ringing with alarm bells. _You've heard those names before…. _

'That's what we were going to ask you, but as you don't seem familiar with these parts either we will just have to try and find it ourselves! Where are you from, Miss Daisy?' Fili asked.

'Devon…'

'Never heard of it. Is it near Mirkwood?' Kili asked as he reached up to grab Daisy's hand. Daisy didn't get a chance to reply as Kili had spotted her blood stained wrists and had cried out in surprise. 'Miss Daisy! What happened?' Daisy tried to get her hand away from Kili but he wouldn't let go. She struggled for a bit, panicking as the memories seem to take hold.

'GET OFF ME!' She screamed, stumbling backwards. Kili held up his hands in surrender.

'I meant no harm miss.' Daisy put her head in her hands. She knew they meant no harm. She needed to forget. Her parents weren't coming for her anymore.

'I'm sorry' She whispered and Fili reached down and helped her up.

'It's ok, whatever you've been through we understand it must have been tough. We'll get you to a safe place. We've heard that this hobbit has lots of good food-'

'A roaring fire-'

'Comfy armchairs-'

Daisy felt a little put out that she had never really experienced anything like that in her lifetime. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten a proper meal. She'd normally have a couple cheese crackers. She didn't normally feel hungry when she was at home.

She was also a bit concerned when they had mentioned the word: Hobbit. She was sure there was a film named that, she'd walked passed the cinema only last week.

'Miss Daisy? We should be heading off. The other dwarves will be wondering where we've got to.' Daisy was a little bit worried now, dwarves were fantasy creatures, and even she knew that. She knew of medical conditions but these 'dwarves' were no taller than her. Then she supposed she'd always been short.

'Hey, maybe Gandalf will know what to do.' Kili said suddenly. The name Gandalf caused panic within Daisy. She knew who that was alright. Although she'd never been truly exposed to Lord of the Rings, she knew that Gandalf was a character in that. And there was another book, and she was certain it was called the Hobbit, and she was certain there were dwarves in it called Fili and Kili. She'd heard boys at her school talk about it.

Why on earth, or really Middle Earth as Daisy knew enough to know about that, was she in the story? Was this just the weird afterlife? She'd ask Gandalf, she was sure he was a wizard.

And so it was that Fili and Kili arrived late to the meeting of Thorin Oakenshield and his company. They had found the little green door with the little symbol on and rung the doorbell. The door was opened by a rather frazzled looking creature, which Daisy guessed was a hobbit.

'Mr Boggins!' Kili cried. Daisy had to hide a smile when the hobbit's face merged into one of annoyance. It was clearly not his name. The dwarves, as Daisy had come to accept, pushed their way passed the hobbit handing him weapons that Daisy stood well back from. The hobbit then turned to her and looked at her a bit strangely.

'I don't mean to be rude, but I do not believe we've met. And I also don't believe that we've met either-' He said pointing at Fili and Kili. 'and I don't believe I've met any of those dwarves who have invaded my pantry and wrecked my house!' The hobbit raised his arms as he said this.

'Master Hobbit, Gandalf told us to come here. Though we're a little late as we picked up this fine young woman along the way' Fili motioned to Daisy, who was shocked at his words. 'Who has had quite an ordeal so we thought you'd like to see to it that she is ok, being a good natured hobbit and all.'

The Hobbit looked quite baffled.

'In the meantime, we are off to get food.' Kili said and marched with his brother into a room where shouts of 'Fili!' and 'Kili!' were heard. Daisy felt quite saddened by the fact they wouldn't be looking after her, and how they had just cast her aside after being so kind. She felt the memories of her life crash over her again and a tear rolled her cheek, stinging her cut. A cough knocked her out of her thoughts.

'Excuse me, my name is Bilbo Baggins. I apologise profoundly for my rudeness a moment ago, but as it happens I am not accustomed to so many visitors, dwarves nonetheless, in my house eating my food at once.' Then, when he noticed Daisy's tear: 'Oh, I'm sorry Miss, I did not mean to make you cry. Goodness me look at the state of you! Your dress is soaking, and you're injured and why have you got no shoes on?' Daisy looked down at her feet, they were muddy and ached. So much for not needing shoes.

'No no, it's fine' Daisy began as Bilbo hurried towards her. He placed a gentle hand on her arm, as if he knew she was worried about people grabbing her. Daisy decided that although Fili and Kili were charming, she much preferred Bilbo's gentleness. He knew how to treat his guests, no matter how unwelcome they were.

'I insist Miss…?' Bilbo inquired, realising he had not asked her name.

'Daisy'

'That is a lovely name' Bilbo replied, and smiled. It wasn't a fake smile, or a flirty comment like Fili had made, it was genuine. Daisy decided she liked Bilbo more than the brothers.

Bilbo led her to a small room which he told her, proud as anything, was his guest room.

'I haven't got any female clothing I'm sorry. If-if you don't mind me asking, what are you?' Seeing the look on Daisy's face he hastily added: 'I mean, you aren't a hobbit, you are way too thin and haven't the right feet, but you are not a dwarf. Again you are so thin and not at all mannered like them. You aren't an elf,-'

'I'm a girl. Human.' Daisy said sadly. Bilbo went to get a small cloth and water by the windowsill before returning and trying to clean up her wrists.

'Where are you from?' Bilbo asked as he sat down. Daisy sighed, she truly didn't know if she belonged anywhere.

'I don't know anymore.' At her words Bilbo looked up at her, sadness in his eyes.

'I'm sure Gandalf will be able to help you.' He said as he returned to cleaning up her wounds, only to find that there were many small cuts along her arms. Daisy tried to pull her arms away. _No No he can't see_ she thought.

'I-' She stuttered.

'What happened to you? How did you get those cuts?' Bilbo asked, standing up as if trying to check her over. Daisy felt like she was being scrutinized again and tried to back away. Bilbo reached out to her and she shrunk back.

'Don't touch me' She whispered. The look of hurt on Bilbo's face shook her back to reality.

'I'm sorry I-'

'No Bilbo, I'm sorry. It's just that I, I don't really want to talk about it.' Bilbo nodded in understanding and put a hand on her shoulder before frowning.

'You're skin and bones!' He cried. 'I can feel your shoulder blades on my very fingertips!' Daisy looked at him. 'Come! You must eat. If, that is, you are not in too much pain and do not mind being a bit damp for a tad longer.' Daisy wasn't in the mood to protest, and she wanted to keep her dress on for as long as possible so she followed Bilbo into his kitchen, which the dwarves had all but destroyed. Bilbo groaned when he saw the state of it.

'Bilbo! How nice of you to join us. And who's this?' And old man Daisy assumed was Gandalf asked.

'This, Gandalf, is Miss Daisy. She is a girl, and I don't quite know how she came to be here. And I don't think she does either.' Bilbo informed Gandlaf, who peered at Daisy.

'Hmmm, I suppose Miss Daisy, you are quite hungry?' He asked. Daisy really wasn't but she didn't want to seem rude.

'This is quite a strange heaven' She muttered out loud. One of the dwarves to the right of her spoke.

'What's heaven lass?' Daisy jumped, she hadn't realised any had heard.

'Oh um, you know, it's the place you go after death. Like an after life.' She told the dwarf, and then looked around the table, slightly worried how all of the dwarves had gone silent and were now looking at her.

'And why do you think you'd be in the afterlife, Miss Daisy?' Gandalf asked.

Daisy gulped.

'Be-Because I killed myself.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Hope you like it, that is as depressing as it gets. Arrival of Thorin coming up! Things will start to get interesting as several members of the company decide they want to help Daisy…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the feedback!

So about height differences, Daisy is quite short for a16 year old (it does happen, I'm tiny) so she's still about the height of a child, therefore I'm just gonna say that Fili and Kili are about the same height as her.

Also, this story was never going to be perfect and everyone views it differently so I'm not going to set heights or anything like that, just imagine it how you want!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh

'_Be-because I killed myself'_

There was a stunned silence about the room. Daisy dared to glance around, Fili and Kili were looking at her with a concerned yet confused and possibly hurt look on their faces, while Bilbo looked a little shocked and had taken a step backwards. The other dwarves looked at her as if she was crazy. Gandalf however placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch, making Fili and Kili stand up and Bilbo take his step forward again.

'If you don't mind me asking, why did you do that lass?' The same dwarf who'd asked her why she thought she was in heaven. Daisy clenched her fists together.

'Yes indeed, I think we're all intrigued to know why a little girl took her own life' A big dwarf with a menacing look added, to which most of the dwarves gave a loud cheer. It was almost as if they didn't believe her.

'I-I'm telling the truth' Daisy said, confused. The big dwarf roared with laughter.

'If you were telling the truth then you'd actually be in your so called heaven!'

'Hey! That's enough! Leave her alone!' Fili roared, sending bits of food flying as he slammed his fists down on the table.

'Just because you want the pretty lady Fili-'

'You take that back!' Kili shouted as he stood up to join his brother. 'My brother would never-'

'Kili its fine-'

'No Fili its not-'

'Well I believe her' a small dwarf with a distinctive array of knitwear said. Daisy looked at him.

'Be quiet Ori' an older dwarf said.

'No Dori let your brother speak. Let's hear what he has to say on the matter' Kili said. Daisy inwardly smiled at the rhyming between sibling's names.

'Well, the little Miss looks quite frightened so I think all of you lot calling her a liar isn't helping. If you noticed just now when Gandalf put his hand on her shoulder she flinched, and when you two' Ori pointed at Fili and Kili. 'Came bumbling and said she was a jumpy little thing' at this Daisy looked to Fili and Kili, who were looking at her apologetically. 'This means she is obviously afraid of being touched for some reason or another. And as she claimed she killed herself then I can only come to one conclusion.' He turned to Daisy. 'Were you abused in your previous life Miss Daisy?'

Daisy, not knowing how he had only thought of that possibility, gave a little nod. Several of the dwarves gasped.

'Still don't see why she supposedly killed herself. Practically unheard of.' The big dwarf said again. He was ignored.

'Thank you Ori' Gandalf smiled at the dwarf who had made the little speech regarding Daisy. 'Now Daisy, if you would care to come with me' Gandalf murmured in her ear as he gently pulled her along with him. She heard footsteps behind her and the scraping of a couple chairs so she assumed some of the dwarves were following. Gandalf lead her to the small guest room and pulled the door shut.

'Now Daisy,' he began but was interrupted by the door opening and Fili and Kili tumbling through, followed by an agitated Bilbo. 'Oh for goodness sake, you dwarves are more clumsy than I remember, and nosy too. Here I am, trying to have a private conversation with a guest and you just blunder on through! And Bilbo!'

'Pardon me Gandalf but this is my house, and I wanted to know what was going on with Miss Daisy' Bilbo put in, defending himself.

'Yeh, same with us.'

'It's just not our house.'

'And why would you have any reason to concern yourself with-' Gandalf started but was yet again interrupted by the brothers.

'We found her!' Fili cried.

'If it wasn't for us, she'd be wondering around the Shire!' Kili followed. Daisy felt anger bubble up through her veins. They were making it sound as if she owed them something, when they had just abandoned her for food. She was not going to tell them anything, they had just cast her aside.

'And if it wasn't for Bilbo, I would have been left wandering around this house! You just left me in the hallway and told Mr Baggins, or Mr Boggins as you called him, to look after me while you went and had food as if I was just a trinket for safe keeping!' Daisy shouted. Fili and Kili looked a bit taken aback. If she was honest Daisy was aswell, but satisfied with her outburst. It seemed to have worked, for Fili and Kili looked ashamed.

'We're sorry Miss' Fili began but Gandalf waved them off.

'It seems you owe Miss Daisy an apology, but later. If you would be so kind as to wait with your fellow dwarves while Bilbo, Miss Daisy and I talk then it would be most appreciated.' Gandalf said sternly and the brothers backed out of the room. 'Now Daisy, let us begin. First of all, before anything, do you have any idea as to why you are here?' Daisy thought for a moment, unsure how to answer.

'No.' She admitted. Gandalf pulled a chair up for the three of them and they sat.

'I think you had better start from the beginning then.' Gandalf said, patting her knee. 'No worries, take as long as you need.' Daisy took a deep breath and looked at Bilbo, who nodded encouragement at her.

'It all began when I was 5-' Daisy then began to tell them everything. How her father had turned against her, then how her mother had done so as well. How the only person who was ever kind to her died. How she began to self harm;

'What's self harm?' Bilbo had asked quietly.

'What it implies Bilbo.' Gandalf had told the hobbit. Bilbo had shut up after that.

She told them how she lost the need to eat, how she'd lost interest in everything. And how she'd finally worked up the courage to end it all.

And then how she'd woken up here, in a field and met two dwarves. She explained how she was sure that she was in a story from her own time, and why she thought that it was the afterlife.

'I thought I'd meet my Grandmother again' Daisy admitted tearfully. 'But instead I'm here and I've no idea how.'

'It seems Daisy that something here is very confusing. For we are real, as I'm sure you've guessed, not a story.' Bilbo had said.

'Perhaps it would be wise to not tell the others about the story.' Gandalf had told her, as if he was holding back something. 'Other than that you are free to tell your own story to the others, but in your own time of course.' Daisy nodded at him and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Bilbo smiling at her.

'In the meantime you can stay here with me-'Bilbo began but Gandalf cut him off awkwardly.

'Bilbo, I don't mean to be rash here but you're not staying here for much longer-' A loud knock sounded at the door.

'What do you mean not staying here? And if that is another bloomin dwarf they can go home!' Bilbo had started across the room. Daisy looked at Gandalf, who was looking at bit sheepish.

'I don't think I have the heart to tell him who that is.' He said. 'It's not only a dwarf, but a royal one.'

'And I suppose you're here to join in the fun?' They heard Bilbo angrily say from the hallway.

'Ah, I had better go and interfere I think.' Gandalf swiftly left the room, leaving Daisy to her own thoughts.

She was positive there was something Gandalf was not telling her. He had sat calmly and quietly through her tale and then just told her what he thought she should do quite casually.

Bilbo on the other hand had squirmed through her tale, cast sad sympathetic looks her way and had seemed simply appalled when she said she had no real passion for food. But he had proven to be quite calm when it came to dealing with the matter at hand, and for that she was grateful.

But the dwarves were another matter entirely. She had not expected them to accuse her of lying. Mad perhaps, but a liar? No. And she really hoped they would go away soon because she could tell they did not like her. But the small one, Ori she seemed to remember him being called, had guessed what had happened to her. And that was strange. She was fascinated at how he could observe so much. It also had helped her out of explaining it to everyone, even if it was a little embarrassing and she'd rather they all didn't know yet. Voices outside the doorway made her jump.

'Tell me Gandalf, what was going through your mind when you appointed Mister Baggins as the company burglar?' A deep voice asked, clearly annoyed. Now Daisy was confused. Burglar? And what company?

'Trust me Thorin, he has a lot to offer. You will be glad he is with you when the time comes.' Gandalf replied in his clam voice he had used with Daisy. 'Now I have a little proposition for you.'

'And what is this proposition?' The one called Thorin questioned.

'This evening has seen a slight turn of events.' Daisy held back a snort. Slight indeed. 'An unexpected arrival appeared on Mister Baggins' doorstep, along with your nephews.' _No way,_ Daisy thought, remembering what Gandalf had said about the new arrival being a royal. _Fili and Kili are royals?_

'And what has this got to do with anything?' Growled Thorin impatiently.

'It seems that this girl has had a great ordeal. I'm sure the dwarves will waste no time in telling you but I ask you not to believe them as they were rather rude to her. I seem to think that the answers to her being here may lie in Rivendell. I propose we take her along and rest in Rivendell, and when the matter is resolved we shall carry on our way.' Gandalf explained.

'Why should I journey to Rivendell?' Thorin spat. 'By the way you talk; you sound as if this girl is from a different world!'

'Well Thorin, I'm not entirely sure, but I think she might be.' There was silence for a while. Then:

'Where is this girl? If she is to accompany us then I want to know if she will be any use. Though Gandalf, I will not be going out of my way to make sure we arrive in Rivendell. If we choose not to go there, you must take her yourself.' Daisy decided she didn't like the sound of this Thorin, royal or not. The door opened to reveal a proud looking Dwarf with long black hair and Gandalf standing just behind him.

'This, Thorin, is Daisy' Thorin walked towards where she was sitting.

'An unusual name.' _Charmer._ 'Tell me, Miss Daisy, what is this ordeal?'

'I do not think it is the right time to say much Thorin. You may disagree now but when you know the truth-' Gandalf began.

'Alright, keep your secrets wizard. If you are to accompany myself and my men on the journey then I want to know what you will bring to it.' Daisy gulped.

'Um. I can cook? Sort of.' It was true; she had to cook for herself when she was younger. 'And I'm good at keeping out the way, sometimes you won't even know I'm there so I'll be no trouble at all.'

Gandalf had said there might be a reason as to why she was here, and she wanted that answer. That thought is what made her want to desperately prove herself so the stuck up dwarf would let her come with them.

'I suppose they are reasonable skills, for a girl.' Daisy hated the guy, he was rude. 'Very well. But if she gets injured then I'm not waiting. She is your responsibility Gandalf. Now let me eat.'

The dwarf left the room as Bilbo entered with a little cake and a drink.

'Ah Bilbo, once you've given that to Daisy, please would both of you join us in the kitchen.' Gandalf said merrily as he left them. Bilbo nodded and proceeded to hand Daisy the cake, who looked at it blankly.

'Come now, how'd you expect to keep up your strength if you don't eat?' Bilbo asked. Daisy wasn't really sure if she needed to eat anymore, she was dead wasn't she? 'Come on Daisy please, I don't want you to get sick now.' Daisy gave in to the hobbits demands and lifted the cake to her mouth. Bilbo, satisfied with her actions, began pottering about the room tidying up.

'What did Gandalf and that dwarf want?' He asked.

'I'm joining them on their journey, wherever they are going.' Daisy actually had no idea. 'Until they get to a place named Rivendell.'

'Ah Rivendell. I've always wanted to go there.' Bilbo sighed, staring into space.

'Why?'

'It is where elves live!' Daisy almost choked. First Dwarves, then a hobbit, then a wizard and now some elves?

'Elves?'

'Yes Miss Daisy.' Bilbo sighed. 'You really don't know much about this place do you? And I can't believe those dwarves! So rude. Totally unaware of peoples feelings.'

'If you've quite finished Master Baggins, we are waiting for you.' Kili said, annoyed, from the doorway.

'Right o, come along Daisy.'

Daisy put down her bit of unfinished cake and followed Bilbo, beginning to think that this was a very strange world she'd come to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Hoped you liked that chapter, I don't know when my next one will be. Hopefully by the end of the week though!**

**Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you for all your feedback!**

**Happy New Year everyone! **

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Daisy followed Bilbo into his little kitchen which was overcrowded with dwarves. The stuck up dwarf that Daisy didn't like was eating some sort of soup dish. _At least his table manners are good, even if his everyday manners are appalling. _Daisy thought.

Upon seeing the pair enter, the room went silent. It was broken a couple moments later by Gandalf, who was probably acting a bit too cheerful given the current mood that was hanging over Bilbo's residence.

'Ah there you two are! I've just realised Daisy that you have no idea who all these dwarves are, with the exception of a couple.' He said, eyeing Fili and Kili. 'Daisy, allow me to introduce: Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili and the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield.' Gandalf pointed them out in turn. 'Don't worry; we're not expecting you to remember all of their names. It's taken me the best part of a year.'

Daisy looked at Thorin. _So he's the leader of the company_ She mused. Then:

'Hang on, what company? Where are you going?' Daisy asked, confused. 'And why is Bilbo a burglar?'

'I'm a what?' Bilbo exclaimed in surprise.

'I haven't got round to telling him this yet' Gandalf whispered to Daisy.

'Oops' She whispered back.

'Do not concern yourself with this matter.' Thorin spoke up, his voice deep. Daisy turned to him, angered by the fact he didn't trust her.

'And why not? If I'm to accompany you to this Rivendell place then I demand to know what's going on!' Daisy argued, earning a round of applause from Fili and Kili and a scowl from Thorin.

'Why should I tell you my secrets when you will not tell me yours?' Thorin questioned, his eyes darkening. Daisy was annoyed he had a valid point.

'I think we should all calm down here' Bilbo piped up, clearly getting agitated again. He was ignored.

'In time all will be told. Now Balin, give Bilbo his contract.' Gandalf instructed a very old looking dwarf, who then preceded to hand Bilbo a chunk of paper.

'What's this?' Bilbo asked. Balin muttered something which ended with Funeral Arrangements.

'Funeral arrangements?' Daisy asked, eyebrows raised.

'Funeral arrangements?' Bilbo repeated in a high voice. 'Incineration?' he said in an even higher voice.

'Oh yes, he'll melt the bone of you in the blink of an eye' The one who had asked her about heaven said, Bofur she remembered him being called. 'Think furnace, with wings' Daisy would have laughed at that description if she hadn't been too busy registering what Bofur had just said. _Why the hell are they looking for a dragon?! _She was pulled out of her thoughts for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening by Bilbo going:

'Nope. Not helping' and then quickly falling to the floor. The dwarves around her chuckled and Bofur looked a bit taken aback.

'Isn't anyone going to help him up?' Daisy asked, outraged that they could just leave poor Bilbo lying in the middle of his own floor. When no one answered she grumbled and made her way over to the unconscious hobbit to start tapping gently at his face to wake up him up. Gandalf hurried over and helped her carry him to a small armchair.

'Thank you Daisy, now if you would excuse us I would like to have a few words with dear Bilbo. Go and help yourself to any food you can find.' Daisy nodded and left to go back to the kitchen.

Instead of finding it crammed with dwarves she found only Fili and Kili in there, talking in hushed tones. As they noticed her arrival they suddenly stopped talking and stood up.

'Miss Daisy!' Fili said, smiling.

'Hey. You can just call me Daisy you know' Daisy replied. Being called Miss Daisy sort of freaked her out a bit.

'Fine then Daisy. Um look, we kinda wanted to apologise.' Kili said a tad awkwardly.

'Yeh we feel bad. I mean, for leaving you but then for not considering that you might have been through something.' Daisy felt a little shocked that they were apologising, they were nothing like their Uncle that was for sure.

'Gandalf explained everything-'

'He what?!' Daisy let out a little shriek. She had been more than ready to forgive them, but now they knew everything? And Gandalf, she didn't even want to know what he'd told them.

'No no! Not everything, I mean only bits. To set everyone straight. Dwalin, you know the guy who's big and said you were lying?' Fili quickly amended his brother's mistake. Daisy nodded, remembering his stare.

'Well' Kili began. 'He doesn't think you're lying anymore. But I think they are all expecting some sort of explanation. But you can hardly be surprised, can you? You turn up here having ended your young life. It's enough to make anyone feel a little unnerved.'

Daisy sat down heavily.

'I suppose you're right. I'm just so confused! Why am I here?' Daisy sighed, putting her head in her hands. Fili put his hand on her shoulder.

'We don't know Daisy. But as you are, we'd advise you make the most of it. The others seem to accept you, it's only Uncle you have to worry about.' He said soothingly.

'Speaking of your Uncle, why didn't you tell me you were royals?' Daisy asked, curious. They shrugged in unison.

'We don't really think of it like that. It's not like we have a kingdom any more' Kili said before Fili hit him.

'We weren't meant to say anything about that' He whispered. 'Thorin's gonna kill us.'

'Why would he?' Daisy asked.

'Um listen Daisy, it's not that we don't want to tell you-'

'But we've been forbidden to…' The sound of a low humming came from the sitting room, and Fili and Kili trailed off.

'Daisy, follow us' They whispered and the three of them walked slowly into the room and sat down amongst the dwarves already there. She noticed Thorin standing by the fireplace looking rather solemn, until he began to sing and she forgot about his arrogance.

_Far over, the Mist Mountains cold_

_To Dungeons deep…._

Daisy was entranced by the dwarves singing that she didn't noticed Bilbo standing sadly in the doorway, then walk away to his room.

_The trees like torches, blazed with light._

Then it was all over and the dwarves began making sleeping arrangements after grumbling about loosing their burglar. She felt someone sit down heavily beside her and breathe in her ear.

'I've told you my story, now you tell me yours.' It whispered and she immediately recognised Thorin's voice. Daisy looked at him with confusion.

'And when exactly did you tell me that?' She asked curiously. Thorin looked at her._ Am I missing something?_

'My Company just sang to you; do not tell me you did not understand any of it.' Thorin replied, borderline angry. Daisy couldn't believe it. The one time she didn't listen to anything and it was her ticket to getting on good terms with Thorin.

'Oh well I was just in deep thought. Though I heard the ending about the trees being like torches. Why were they like torches?' She wondered out loud. Then it clicked. 'Was it the dragon?' She whispered, remembering Bofur's description. Thorin looked at her.

'Who told you about that? Was it my nephews?' Thorin threatened. Daisy jumped a little.

'No! No it was just when Bofur described the furnace with wings. Why was there a dragon?'

'If you had been listening then you would have known.'

'But as I wasn't I don't, so tell me.' Daisy said firmly and Thorin huffed.

'My homeland, Erebor or the Lonely Mountain as some call it, was once a rich kingdom under the mountain. Gold was mined far below and the cities were inhabited with the dwarven race. However the as the gold grew, so did greed. One day the dragon, Smaug is his name, attacked the kingdom and the neighbouring city of Dale. He destroyed Dale and took the mountain forcing us out into the wilderness. We have been homeless ever since and we are here to journey East to reclaim Erebor.' Thorin explained and Daisy had to say she was impressed, even though she didn't see how they were going to defeat the dragon.

'How are you planning to kill the dragon?' Daisy asked. Thorin shook his head.

'That doesn't concern you.' Daisy shot him a look. 'I speak the truth. And I cannot have you spread word of our quest once you have departed form us. Now it's your turn.'

Daisy didn't want to tell Thorin anything. But even when she refused to speak he started her explanation for her.

'The men say you killed yourself.' He said softly, but Daisy recognised the all too familiar trace of doubt etched in his voice.

'And what if I did?' Daisy replied coolly, looking ahead at Ori arguing with Bofur about the space near the fire.

'I would like to know why.' Thorin said. 'Ori said you were abused.' Daisy closed her eyes.

'Look, you have to understand. I have no idea why I am in a hobbit hole surrounded by a load of dwarves and off to seek answers from a bunch of elves. This morning I was in my home from, and I expect this is the truth, another world. When I died I thought I'd go to what we call heaven, an afterlife. But I came here.' Daisy shivered a bit, she was still in her damp dress.

'If I may be so bold as to ask, why did you kill yourself? I think we have all been abused by someone at some point yet none of us seemed to have killed ourselves.' Thorin said as if he thought she was mad. Daisy looked at him.

'I was 5 years old when my father decided it would be fun to drink alcohol and hit his only child. I was 13 when he decided that every night was a hit Daisy night. I was 14 when my Mother joined in hitting me. I was 14 when I last had a proper meal. I was 14 when I thought the only way to control my emotions was to cut myself and hope I'd get used to the pain. I was 15 when my only hope of getting out of my hell hole died.' Daisy said, angry that Thorin was talking about it so casually.

Thorin on the other hand desperately wanted to take back what he'd said before.

'And how old are you now?' He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

'Sixteen.' Daisy replied curtly and stood up.

'Where are you going?' Thorin asked, actually concerned for the girl's well being.

'To say goodnight to Bilbo, and ask him if I can sleep in his house tonight as none of you did.' Daisy told him only to have Thorin grab her wrist. She cried out in pain, her cuts were still sore.

'What?' Thorin said, more to himself than her. Daisy withdrew her wrist from his grasp.

'If you've quite finished-.'

'Wait, you haven't told me everything.' Thorin said. Daisy looked at him. It was almost as if he was pleading.

'Neither have you. When you finish your tale I'll finish mine' and with that Daisy left him sitting alone.

HHH

Needless to say she had no idea where Bilbo's room was and so she was rather grateful if not slightly embarrassed when she bumped head long into Gandalf, who pointed her in the right direction.

'Just down the hall there Daisy. Get some sleep tonight, we leave early tomorrow.' He turned and left her standing alone then, and she had the feeling he was keeping something form her again. Realising she was quite tired she quickly hurried down the hall and found the door Gandalf had said.

'Bilbo?' She called and heard shuffling on the other side.

'No Gandalf, I will not have it. And when you leave make sure the Dwarves clean up everything. And do not eat anything for breakfast as I-' He opened the door at this point and his eyes widened when he saw it was Daisy. 'Oh goodness me Miss Daisy I am so dreadfully sorry.' Daisy had a feeling he would have carried on his apologies all night if she had not interrupted him.

'Bilbo! It's alright. And call me Daisy please. I was just wondering if I could stay in your house tonight.' She asked shyly. Bilbo looked at her.

'Of course you can stay! Weren't you anyway?' He asked worriedly.

'I just thought it would be nice if you got a say in something, seeing as the dwarves made it very clear they were staying.' Daisy explained. Bilbo's eyes lit up when she said this.

'Daisy, you are most welcome here. Now you can have the spare bed, let me just make it up for you' Bilbo lead her down the hall a little way until they came to another door. Once inside Bilbo lit up the room and started to make the bed comfy.

'Thank you Bilbo.' Daisy smiled. It was the first sleep she was looking forward to in a long while. Bilbo turned to face her and then cried out:

'Oh! I haven't gotten you anything to wear! You can't sleep in that and I'm certain you can't travel with only one pair of clothes. Bear with me for a moment and I'll be right back.' Daisy watched him go, hoping he had a pair of shoes in the house but knowing it would seem unlikely. He returned a few minutes later carrying a pile of clothing.

'Oh Bilbo, you shouldn't have!' Daisy cried as she picked up a very nice dress. 'Hold on, where did you get these from? They're not yours…..are they?'

'Oh no! Gracious me no! They belonged to my mother. Hopefully they will fit, and last you until you reach Rivendell. Gandalf also said he'd have you a pair of shoes in the morning, though I've no idea where from. No one this side of Bree has a single shoe.' Bilbo explained. Daisy ran at him then and pulled him into a hug.

'This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me' She said, tears threatening to fall. Bilbo, although surprised at first, hugged her back.

'That's quite alright Daisy.' He soothed. She pulled away from him, looking sad.

'I'll miss you Bilbo. You've helped me so much and put up with a lot too,' She said. Bilbo just smiled and left her alone to sleep, wondering if he'd made the right decision regarding Thorin Oakenshield's company.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

**Next chapter done and dusted!**

**Ok guys I'm not sure what pairing this story will end up with. I wasn't planning on a Bilbo/Daisy as I just want them to have a strong friendship. I was originally gonna do Thorin/Daisy, but then I thought there is a very big age difference so it might be slightly creepy! So then I thought about Fili/Kili with Daisy but I'd like to know what you guys think!**

**Thanks again for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

**You have been brilliant! I was sort of there with my decision and most your reviews have confirmed it. However it all depends on your views and I know a few of you want Kili/Daisy. We'll see where it goes!**

**I don't think it will end up as Fili/Kili with Daisy, but originally I thought it might because they are almost the same age in human years.**

**Thank you once again!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Daisy awoke to the sun just beginning to shine through the curtains. She yawned as she stretched and remembered the previous night's events. It had all gone so fast and even though setting out was a bit daunting to her; she was almost looking forward to it. She got up and decided to get dressed. She didn't fancy a load of dwarves seeing her in her night clothes.

Someone, she presumed Bilbo, had packed all her clothing in a small rucksack, and left out a dress neatly folded.

'Oh Bilbo' Daisy sighed as she began to undress. 'I will miss you' She'd gathered he wasn't joining them from the outbursts he'd made last night. Daisy found the dress to be a sweet yellow and white in colour, a little big but the right length so she wasn't going to complain, not that she would anyway. She put everything she was going to use in a little pile by the bag and left in search of someone who was awake.

She didn't need to go very far because Gandalf was sitting in the kitchen. Daisy wondered if he'd actually gone to sleep that night.

'Ah good morning Daisy. I see Bilbo has already sorted you out with some clothes. I've managed to get you some shoes. I'd eat something-we have a long day ahead.' Gandalf said cheerfully as he handed her a pair of odd looking shoes.

'Is no one else up?' Daisy asked as she sat down.

'I heard movement in there a few minutes ago, whether it was a dwarf falling off a sofa or them getting up I do not know.' Gandalf replied and Daisy chuckled a bit.

'Gandalf, can I ask you something?'

'Anything dear Daisy.'

'Be-because I'm already, you know, dead. Can I die again?' Daisy asked, she had been wondering this ever since Thorin said she could travel with them.

'What do you mean?'

'If I got injured, or ill enough for it to claim my life, would I die?' Gandalf peered at her.

'I honestly do not know Daisy.' He sighed. 'That is why we are going to see Lord Elrond. I wouldn't risk it in the meantime however.'

'Thank you.' Daisy whispered, glad to have got that off her chest.

'Here Daisy, take some bread.' Daisy slowly took the bread Gandalf was holding out to her.

'Didn't Bilbo say to not eat anything?' Daisy said, remembering Bilbo's distress last night.

'He did, but Bilbo won't need it. And I could have replenished his pantry with a wave of my staff if I wanted to.'

'You didn't think to tell him this?' Daisy asked, eyebrow raised.

'Well no, didn't want him to get greedy now' Gandalf replied with a smirk.

'Do you think he'll come then?' A deep voice sounded from the doorway. Daisy and Gandalf looked up.

'Yes Thorin, I do believe you will have a burglar by luncheon.' Gandalf sighed. Thorin then walked into the room, looking at the un-eaten piece of bread Gandalf had given Daisy.

'You should eat that; you'll be no use to us if you faint.' He said gruffly. Daisy nodded and took the piece of bread, nibbling it slowly. Thorin turned to Gandalf. 'Is there any breakfast?'

'Yes, the pantry is re-stocked. Just make sure that Bombur doesn't eat it all!' Gandalf said just as Fili, Kili, Bofur and Balin came into the kitchen.

'Right lads, are we ready to get this show on the road?' Fili exclaimed as he took a large basket of bread and plonked it down on the table, before noticing Daisy. 'Oh, and lass. Sorry Daisy.'

'I'll go wake everyone else' Thorin announced before marching towards the living room.

'I wouldn't if I were you Thorin, Dwalin is not awake yet and you know what he's like when he's woken up.' Balin warned but Thorin carried on.

'If I say he's to wake up then he'll damn well wake.' He replied as he left the room.

'Is this a new dress I spy Daisy?' Kili asked, his mouth full of bacon. Daisy looked at him with disgust.

'Yes it is. Bilbo gave it to me.' She replied and concentrated on eating her bread.

'Now I knew the Halfling was a little bit odd but I never thought –' Fili began.

'It's obviously not his!' Daisy cried. She didn't want the dwarves last impression of Bilbo to be him cross-dressing.

'Relax lass, they're only teasing' Bofur said with a grin. 'I might go apologise to the little fellow for making him faint.' Daisy decided she liked Bofur, he was actually very kind.

'Ori! Good to see you awake, come and have some food' Balin called to a very sleepy looking Ori, who sat himself down beside Daisy.

'Morning Miss Daisy' he yawned. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Yes thank you Ori. Did you?' Daisy replied, deciding to put a little butter on her bread to see if it would taste any better.

'I've had better, but at least it was warm.' He leaned into her a whispered in her ear. 'You might want to tighten that dress around the shoulders, you can see some cuts showing.' Daisy flushed a little pink.

'Thank you Ori, you're very kind' she whispered before cautiously pulling the fabric so it covered all of her shoulders. She liked how he was observant.

Soon Thorin returned with the rest of the dwarves and took his place at the head of the table. Daisy was pleased; she'd managed two pieces of bread with a little butter and half of a sausage.

Somehow the conversation had turned to how Ori had first come across knitwear.

'Our Mother had knitted him a pair of gloves.' Dori was saying. 'He became so attached to them that he even named them!' A roar of laughter went up from the dwarves and even though Ori was clearly embarrassed, he laughed with them. If anyone had told Daisy that she'd ever be sitting around a table with 13 dwarves and a wizard talking about named gloves she'd have thought they were mad.

Breakfast came to an end and there was no sign of Bilbo. He was either still asleep or waiting for them all to leave.

'We leave within half an hour' Thorin said. 'Make sure all your packs are ready.' The dwarves began to disappear to collect their belongings, and Daisy decided to see if she could say goodbye to Bilbo. As she made her way down the hall though, someone grabbed her.

'What the-'

'Hush Daisy, it's only me' Thorin spoke clearly. Daisy tensed. 'I wanted to make sure you got your pack alright.' Daisy looked at him confused. Bilbo had given her the bag, hadn't he?

'Um yes I did, but how do you know I had a pack?' She asked.

'Because I put it in your room and packed your things while you were sleeping.' Thorin said, his eyes were avoiding her gaze. Daisy was shocked.

'I-er, thanks Thorin.'

'Your welcome, be ready soon.' And with that he left leaving Daisy a little shocked.

Shaking her head and dismissing any thought of friendship from the stubborn dwarf she made her way to Bilbo's room, softly knocking. There was no answer so she carefully opened the door to see Bilbo fast asleep. She smiled quietly as she made her way back to the room she slept in to gather her things. She put on the strange looking shoes that Gandalf had given her and found them to be a perfect fit. That wizard was genius.

'I think I'll write Bilbo a little note, to say thanks for everything.' She muttered as she searched for a pen and paper. Finding one and quickly writing her note she left it on the cabinet and made her way through the hobbit hole, picking up a couple of small hankies as she passed through, in case she needed them.

'Are we all here?' Balin asked. There were cried 'yes' and 'get on with it'.

'Lets move' Thorin ordered and they were out the door in a hurry. Daisy cast one sad look at Bilbo's house before following behind Gandalf.

'I wouldn't worry Daisy. I do not think we have seen the last of Mister Baggins.' Gandalf told her as they walked.

Once they had to the edge of the Shire they somehow had acquired horses, well ponies, and were now attaching food supplies to each one.

'Good to see they did bolt' Gloin muttered and Daisy realised he was referring to the ponies.

'Daisy can you ride?' Fili asked as he attached a big bag to one of the ponies. She gulped looking fearful. Fili laughed. 'I'll take that as no then,'

'She'll ride with you.' Thorin told Fili as he passed them. 'When we stop for a break she'll ride with Kili.' And with that he left without a glance at Daisy.

'The King has spoken' Fili said, imitating Thorin's deep voice. Daisy laughed, it was actually quite good. 'Right then Daisy, I'll give you a boost.' The smile quickly vanished from her face as Fili practically threw her on the pony. After recovering from the initial shock Daisy let her frown turn into a smile, Fili had meant no harm and she could see the funny side.

'Onwards!' Kili called and Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephew's command.

It wasn't even five minutes before Kili spoke again.

'I'm bored.' He whined. Fili looked at him as if he was mad.

'How old are you?' Kili just grinned.

'Only joking dear brother.' He turned to face Daisy. 'So Daisy, what's it like where you live?' Daisy thought for a moment. Compared to this world her one was grey. The trees were so green here but in the city where Daisy lived all she saw was miles and miles of concrete buildings.

'Grey. There aren't many trees, just lots and lots of tall buildings.' She replied. 'And the only animals I see are blackbirds and annoying foxes. And the occasional squirrel.'

'Bet you're glad you came here then.' Kili said and Fili reached across and slapped him.

'It's alright Fili, I am. It really wasn't very nice.' Daisy sighed. 'Kili look out!' Kili had literally turned to face her and wasn't looking where his pony was going. There was a loud 'Omphf!' and the sound of Kili cursing as he rode straight into a tree.

'What's wrong back there?' Thorin called.

'Kili' Fili replied and Thorin once again rolled his eyes and carried on. However they were soon stopped by the sound of someone going:

'Hey! Hey wait!' They all turned around to the sight of Bilbo Baggins running up the hill with a piece of parchment flying as he ran. 'I signed it.' He panted once he'd reached them. He caught Daisy's eye and smiled as Balin looked down with an eyepiece at his writing.

'Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.' Daisy held her breath as she looked at Thorin, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He didn't look that impressed but, then again, he never did.

'Get him a pony' Thorin said suddenly. Bilbo's face quickly turned into a grimace.

'No, that will really not be necessary. I've done my fair share of walking holidays-ah!' Bilbo cried as Fili and Kili reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders.

'Hey Bilbo!' Daisy called. Bilbo waved at her but quickly had to re-grab the reigns he'd just let go of.

'That hobbit will struggle. And I've lost money!' Fili grumbled as he reached into his pocket and threw a small bag at Gandalf. Daisy's eyes widened.

'You took bets on him?!' She hissed, and Fili cowered back a bit. Daisy could not believe the manners of these dwarves.

'Well, you have to look at it from our point of view' Kili explained as he threw a bag to Bofur.

'No I don't, you're just annoyed you misjudged someone's character and lost money.' She glanced back at Bilbo who was talking to Gandalf. 'Bilbo just lives differently to you. If you were the only dwarf in a group of hobbits I'm sure you'd be the odd one out.' Daisy finished.

'Yeh I guess' Fili said quietly and Daisy knew she had been triumphant.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Thorin called for a break.

'We cannot stop for long, be quick about food and drink plenty. There is a stream nearby so refill your water skins.' He called across the company. Fili helped Daisy off the pony and began to unpack food from a pack strapped to the pony's back.

'I cannot believe I forgot my handkerchief' Bilbo muttered grumpily as he walked passed her. She had to hold back a giggle when he'd stopped the entire company and Bofur had given him a rag. Then she remembered the ones she'd packed that morning.

'Hey Bilbo!' She whispered, making him jump.

'Oh, hullo Daisy.'

'I seem to have something you require' she said mysteriously as she pulled out a handkerchief. 'Sorry I took it without permission but I thought I might need it. But I don't and you do so here you go!' Bilbo looked like he'd just been given permission to roam free in a sweet shop.

'You are a lifesaver Daisy. Thank you so very much' He cried happily as he took the cloth from her hand.

'I'm glad you came Bilbo. It would have been lonely without you.' Bilbo looked at her in surprise. 'Well, you're the only one with decent manners around here and one of the only ones who isn't a dwarf.' He chuckled at that.

'You are quite right there Daisy' He smiled. 'I've missed both my breakfasts so I'm going to get some food. Care to join me?' _Both breakfasts?_ Daisy thought.

'I'll be there in a minute, just got to get some water.' Bilbo nodded as Bofur chucked him a sausage.

'I saved you one from breakfast. Always knew you were coming' Bofur told Bilbo as he lead him away.

'So us don't dwarves have decent manners then?' The voice of Thorin whispered in her ear.

'You have to stop creeping up on me like that. Can't you just talk to me face to face like any normal person?' Daisy asked, she was getting fed up of Thorin. Thorin just chuckled.

'I want to ask you a question.' He told her, turning her to face him.

'Likewise. And I will go first as you are annoying me. You must answer honestly.' Daisy said and Thorin nodded. 'How do you plan to kill the dragon?' Thorin's eyes narrowed. 'You agreed Thorin'

'So I did. My answer is: I don't know.'

'That's not fair! I said honest answer! You just didn't want to answer so you gave me the-'

'Daisy! Calm down. I don't know is the honest answer.' Thorin explained, and it was true. He had hoped Gandalf would find a burglar who was able but unfortunately, he hadn't.

'Then how do you plan to survive this?' She glared at him. Thorin's lips curved into a smile.

'I do believe that is another question Daisy.' She huffed and crossed her arms. 'My turn. How did you get this?' He ran a finger over her scarred cheek. Daisy had not been expecting it and took a step backwards.

Daisy was not impressed with Thorin's answer, and his question took her by surprise. She wanted to be angry with him, she was already annoyed at him and so she gave him the shortest honest answer she could give him.

'Mum cut me' And with that she turned on her heels just in time to see Kili pour the contents of Bilbo's water skin all over the floor, before handing it back to the startled hobbit. Daisy almost growled.

'Men! We're leaving' Thorin shouted from behind. Fili and Kili came hurrying over to their ponies.

'Right Daisy, ready to ride with me?' Kili called offering her his hand. Daisy looked at him.

'No.' She replied curtly before turning away. 'I'm going to ride with Ori.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**I hope you like this and thank you for reading! **

**And for helping me out with pairings, you guys rule **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got a few reviews saying that they felt the development of Daisy's character was a bit rushed. Looking back I think it was, so in this chapter I'm just going to slow it down a bit and see where it goes **

**Thank you for all the support!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

Daisy walked silently over to Ori, ignoring the looks from the other dwarves. She felt a little guilty for being rude to Kili, but then again they had just tipped Bilbo's water supply on the ground. Ori didn't say anything once she reached him; he just helped her up onto his pony.

Daisy looked up to see Kili looking at her.

'Why?' He mouthed. Daisy sent him a cold glare.

'Are we ready? Let's go!' Thorin shouted at his company and they began to move.

The ride wasn't quite as smooth as before, owing the fact that Ori hardly had any luggage on his pony to soften any harsh movements. Of which, Daisy discovered, were frequent. On more than one occasion she had to grab Ori's shoulders because she feared she'd fall off.

'I'm sorry' Ori said, and it sounded like he meant it.

'No don't worry,' Daisy gasped, she felt a little sick. Maybe riding with Ori wasn't such a good idea after all.

'You could always jump on Kili's horse' Ori suggested. Daisy immediately decided that she couldn't, not after having made such a fuss.

'I don't think he'd be too pleased if I did. And I don't particularly want to.'

'You must remember they've been together their whole lives; they're bound to cause some mischief. I guess their just a bit too insensitive at times.' Ori told her. 'Anyway, they'll be desperately trying to make it up to you tonight.'

'Mmm' Daisy replied, distracted. It was catching up with her, all this. She hadn't really considered what would happen once she reached Rivendell, if they reached Rivendell. Thorin had made it quite clear he wasn't going out of his way to journey there. Her eyes travelled to a small book sticking out of Ori's bag.

'And then he said-' Ori was saying but Daisy wasn't really paying attention.

'Ori, what's this?' She asked, pulling the small book out to look at it.

'What's what?' He asked, turning round.

'Ori! Don't loose control of the pony!' Daisy hissed out of fear. Ori quickly turned round.

'Sorry. What's what?' He said and Daisy pushed the book through his arms so he could see.

'This.'

'That? That's my journal.' Daisy felt a little awkward.

'Oh'

'Don't worry, you aren't invading my privacy. You can have a look in it if you want.' Ori said casually, watching Bofur attempt to trip Dwalin's pony up. Daisy pulled the book towards her, trailing her fingers over the patterns on the cover.

'It's very well made' Daisy stated. Ori laughed. 'What?'

'You aren't the first person to say that, and I doubt you'll be the last.' Ori explained. Daisy undid the clasp that held the book closed and opened it.

'Oh Ori' she breathed. Inside there were dozens of drawings, mainly of each member of the company, but some of plants and buildings. 'These are amazing.'

'What are amazing?' Daisy turned to see Bilbo trying to steady his horse beside them.

'These drawings. I would show you, but I don't want to fall off' Daisy said, eyeing the moving ground below her.

'No worries, I'll show Bilbo them when we stop later' Ori suggested.

'Oh blast it. I will never get the hang of riding a horse.' Bilbo muttered beside them. Daisy smiled at him and returned to looking at Ori's book.

There were lots of drawings of his brothers, but the one of Fili and Kili really struck her. It was the two of them laughing together, Fili helping Kili up off the ground.

'When did you draw this?' Daisy asked as she pushed the book through Ori's arms again. He paused for a moment, then said:

'When Thorin first asked us to join his quest. There was a group of us staying in the forest overnight: Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Bifur and myself. We were planning to meet the rest of the company the following day in various places. Fili and Kili were being their usual selves, wrecking havoc. They were asked to find some logs so we could all sit on them, but them being them bought back two normal logs and a rotten hollow log and placed them down. We all had dinner and went to sit down, but Kili had forgotten which log was the rotten one, sat down and went straight through. Fili couldn't stand up straight he was laughing so much.' Ori said, smiling at the memory.

Daisy wondered how they could be so carefree and happy all the time. Their Uncle was a very unpredictable and sometimes very angry, how could they always laugh? It made her jealous that she could never be like that; it made Daisy wonder that if she'd had a sibling, would she have been so inclined to end it? She pulled the book back to have a look through it some more and found a picture of herself and Bilbo. Bilbo was smiling and Daisy was holding up the dress Bilbo had given her. She traced her fingers over the drawing and found that smudged a few of the lines.

'Oh! I'm sorry Ori, I think I've smudged a bit of this.' Daisy apologised.

'I wouldn't worry, most the drawings smudge. It adds to the effect.' Ori explained, turning round. 'I've only just finished that one. Bilbo told me you were happy once he'd given you that dress, so I imagined what it'd be like.' Daisy beamed at him. Some of these people she'd met really weren't so bad, and she beginning to feel better, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

'Ori! Turn around, please' Daisy pleaded and Ori shot her an amused look.

'I'm not that bad at riding a pony.' He pointed out. Daisy found another drawing of herself, but this time she was in the dress she'd arrived in, and there was a shadow looming over her. She looked….scared stiff. _Do I really look that that?_ She wondered.

'Ori,' She said quietly. 'When did you draw this?' Ori took the book back without turning around.

'When I first saw you. It's when I noticed how….stiff you were. I knew there was a lot you were holding back. Do you want to talk about it?' He asked. Daisy knew she wasn't ready. Although she liked Ori, she felt it could be a while before she could tell him things.

'Not really.' She replied. Ori nodded.

'That's alright. Here, I drew this while we stopped for our break. I used the description you gave Fili and Kili. It's probably far from what your home looks like but I did my best' He handed her back the book on a page that was filled with tall buildings. Only some buildings weren't the usual rectangular shape, some were circular. It sounded silly in Daisy's mind but on the paper it looked more like a city than Daisy thought it would. There was the occasional tree on the ground, and a forest off into the horizon.

'It's almost. But this is more beautiful.' Daisy told him.

'It must have been truly awful there, I thought that that drawing was plain and that I'd offend you. But if you say its better-'

'My home might have been better, but that's just the way I saw it. Bare, plain, like there was nothing worth doing or seeing.' Daisy explained, vaguely aware of Ori looking at her sadly.

'I won't hold it against you if say no, but will you ever tell me how you got those cuts that you hide so very well from the others?' Daisy thought, she knew the answer but wanted a nice way to put it.

'One day Ori, one day.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

They made camp early evening in a little clearing. Fili and Kili had been sent to gather firewood and Bombur, as usual, was looking for things to cook for their dinner.

Gandalf had spent most of the day talking with Thorin and Bilbo, separately of course. Thorin didn't seem to like Bilbo, and from the way Bilbo acted he didn't like Thorin either. She noticed the Hobbit sitting down on a log attempting to pour water from one skin to the other. Confused, Daisy made her way over to him.

'Hi Bilbo' She said as she sat down. He looked at her and grinned.

'Hey Daisy. Would you mind just holding this please so I can fill it up?' Daisy nodded and took the skin from Bilbo's hand.

'Why are you doing this?' She asked as Bilbo poured the water in.

'Kili apologised for throwing mine out, and said I could fill mine with the water from his.' Daisy's eyes widened at this.

'Did he?' She asked. Maybe Kili could be sensitive at times.

'Yes, though I suspect he figured out why you didn't ride with him and tried to make amends. I don't think you had a very comfortable ride with Ori, did you?' Bilbo asked. Daisy grimaced.

'No, it was a bit bumpy.' Daisy admitted, rubbing her back. 'But Ori was lovely company.'

'Yes, I rather like him.' Bilbo told her as Fili and Kili came back, their arms full of wood. They dumped it at the feet of Gloin, who quickly set about making a fire so Bombur could start cooking. Then they turned in Daisy and Bilbo's direction and walked over.

'Daisy,' Fili said as he sat down.

'Bilbo' Kili said in exactly the same voice as his brother. 'I trust you've got your water?' Bilbo nodded as the young dwarf sat down. The four of them sat awkwardly for a few moments before Ori joined them.

'Bilbo I can show you those drawings now if you like.' Ori said as he sat down.

'What drawings?' Fili asked curiously.

'Ori drew some drawings and I was looking at them, though as we were moving Bilbo couldn't see.' Daisy explained. Kili moved in closer towards Daisy and Bilbo to get a better look.

'Hey look! There's you and me!' Kili said cheerfully. 'I remember that, the log. I can't believe I sat on it' Bilbo looked confused but didn't question it. The five of them spent a while looking at Ori's drawings, Ori tactfully skipping the ones of Daisy. The brothers were laughing at fond memories, and even Bilbo shared a grin when one of the drawings revealed his beloved home.

Daisy put her chin to her knees and let a wave of longing wash over her. She longed to have memories of happiness, which she could laugh about at later dates. She longed to have friends who cared and who she could joke with.

Bofur came round and handed out some stew, which everyone ate heartily, except Daisy. She knew eating would be a problem, but fortunately everyone was too engrossed by their food to notice her play with hers. Everyone except Bilbo.

'Daisy,' He said, warningly. 'Come on dear, you've got to eat it.' Daisy sighed.

'It's just so…..hard.' Daisy admitted, plonking the spoon back in her bowl with distaste. Bilbo sighed and edged closer to her.

'Come on, I'm not going to feed you. Please Daisy, if you wont do it for yourself, do it for me. I know it's been hard for you,' He whispered the last bit so no one would hear. Daisy wanted to do it, for Bilbo.

'Alright' She agreed much to Bilbo's joy.

'Good.' Bilbo watched her to make sure she ate. Though she didn't finish, he was satisfied she'd eaten enough and so let Bofur clear away the food. He then came and sat down right in the middle of everyone, causing a few to grumble.

'Right everyone, who's for a song?' He whipped out his flute form his clothes and began to play a merry little tune, to which the others started humming along. Even Bilbo seemed to liven up at the music and started tapping his feet, which encouraged Bofur to get up and dance around, much to everyone's enjoyment. They were just so carefree, and happy. Daisy longed to be like them. She glanced around and noticed Gandalf and Thorin were in deep conversation yet again. Thorin looked up and caught her eye briefly, and she thought he sent a look of reassurance her way, but it was gone in an instant.

Bofur collapsed down beside her, breathing heavily out of exhaustion whilst the others applauded loudly. They went back to chatting away amongst themselves, and Daisy thought she'd talk to Bofur.

'That was really nice playing' Daisy began, shyly. 'And dancing.' Bofur gave her a grin.

'Always liked playing, been doing it since I was small. Here, I'll teach you something if you want.' Bofur suggested. Daisy cast a quick glance at Bilbo who gave her a nod of encouragement.

'Alright' Daisy replied, unsure of what he was going to do.

'Right then.' Bofur said, pulling another flute out of his bag. 'I carry two, this ones barely used. You hold it like this' He positioned her hands on the flute. 'And put your lips to the mouth piece and blow.' Daisy did as he said, and a sound that sounded vaguely like a flute came out.

'I did it!' Daisy cried in surprise. Bofur chuckled.

'You did. Actually, that was quite good for a first attempt. Let me show you the notes for this tune'

And so that how it was for the rest of the evening. Bofur sat with Daisy teaching her some small tunes and by the time they all went to bed she'd been congratulated by every single dwarf on not giving them a headache, including Thorin.

And Daisy smiled inwardly, and thought that she could possibly come to think of these dwarves as friends.

HHHHHHHHHHH

**I tried, I might have failed but I hope you liked it. **

**I'll update whenever I can **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted, you've been great. **

**On with the chapter.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH

_It was cold, she felt as if she was floating. Images flew past her; one was where she was barely a few hours old, another when she was 12 and cowering in her room. _

'_Daisy!' A gruff voice called and she turned to see her Dad coming towards her. She panicked and backed away, only to find he went straight through her to the small child behind. Daisy winced as the sound of something smacking against flesh reached her ears. _

_Then all of a sudden she was standing outside a door, watching her parents shouting something at it._

'_Daisy! You stupid girl, open this door at once!' Her mother cried, hitting the wood._

'_If you do not open this door, I will knock it down!' Her father shouted, shoving her mother out of the way. There was silence. 'I'm warning you child!' Still no answer. Her father growled and left to go downstairs._

'_Where are you going?' Her mother asked, timidly._

'_To get a mallet.' He replied without turning around. Her mother's eyes widened and she ran to the door._

'_Daisy dear, open up, otherwise it won't end well for you' She said gently. Her father returned with his big mallet he kept downstairs. _

'_I will give you three seconds to open this door. If you don't then I will break this door down, and then break you.' Daisy's eyes widened at his words, he had never threatened her like that before. 'Times up child.'_

_He suddenly took a hit at the door, smashing it to pieces in his anger. Her mother was crying, and once the dust had settled from the wood being smashed so violently her father barged his way through._

_Daisy froze, this was the bathroom. This was when they'd found her._

_Her mother screamed. Daisy wanted to look away, but instead she could only stare in horror. She was lying in a pool of red, her head tilted to the side; her eyes open yet not seeing. _

_Daisy looked to her Dad to see how he would react. Her mother was screaming, pulling at her hair. _

'_Shut it woman!' Her father hissed. 'Look what the child has done now. The police will be after us! She's condemned us!' _

'_She's our child! We k-k-killed her' Her mother sobbed._

'_No we didn't. The child killed herself.' Her father said, shaking her mother. 'And to be completely honest, good riddance.'_

_Daisy's mouth hung open in shock, and then she began to scream and sob with her mother. Her own father just said he was pleased at her death. She screamed, she wanted to get away, why was she here? Why was she seeing this?_

'Daisy!'

_Oh no, she couldn't go back to her home. Stop saying Daisy, please please. _

'Daisy!' _She felt as if she was being shaken. She screamed harder._

Daisy! Please, wake up!' Daisy snapped her eyes open and was met by the face of none other than Thorin Oakenshield. When she'd opened her eyes, Thorin looked relieved.

Daisy was aware she was breathing heavily and there was a soft wetness on her cheek.

'Daisy,' Thorin said softly, pulling her into a sitting position. Daisy stared around the clearing checking that all the dwarves were sleeping. 'It's alright, you were just dreaming.' Daisy looked at him.

'W-what happened?' Daisy asked, her voice hoarse. She couldn't believe what she just dreamt.

'I was just about to wake Bilbo for his watch.' Thorin said as he helped her up to sit on a nearby log. 'And all of a sudden you were screaming and thrashing about; I had to keep shaking you for a good few minutes to get you to wake up.' Daisy stared blankly at the forest floor as he spoke. 'What in Durin's name made you scream like that?' Daisy saw her vision blur as more tears swam about in her eyes.

'C-can w-we not talk about, please' Daisy whispered, her voice thick. She felt Thorin shift next to her on the log.

'Was it your home? Did you dream you were-'

'P-please, Thorin. Don't make me talk, I'm begging you' She sobbed.

'What happened to you?' Thorin asked, though it wasn't directed at anyone. He sat quietly and watched the crying girl, not knowing what to do. He debated getting Bilbo, she seemed to be friendly with him and it was now his watch. 'Gandalf said it would be hard for you, I won't push you. You don't deserve that, lots of questions that is. So, um, what's your favourite colour?' Daisy took a deep breath and looked at him.

'Isn't that a question?' She half smiled through her tears. Thorin mentally kicked himself.

'Well, um , yes. I'm trying to make you feel better.' He said rather awkwardly. She gave a shaky laugh.

'Green.' She sniffed, and went back to looking at the ground.

'That's a nice colour.' Thorin said. There were a couple of awkward minutes of silence. Until Thorin, in a desperate attempt to break said: 'Blue.'

'I'm sorry?' Daisy questioned, not understanding.

'My favourite colour. Blue.' He explained and Daisy shrugged her shoulders. 'What?'

'Where I lived there was a saying: Blue and Green shoulder never be seen.' Daisy said, and then looked at Thorin with the closest thing he'd seen to a smile. 'Guess someone will have to tell Ori.' Thorin laughed, remembering Ori saying something about all his colourful knitwear he had back at home.

'That is a strange saying. Are there any other strange things from your home?' Thorin asked, genuinely interested. Daisy pushed the hair out of eyes and noticed it was wet.

'Many, well at least compared to here. We had a thing called a hairdryer. I could do with one now' She gestured to her wet hair.

'What's a hairdryer?' He asked, puzzled. Daisy thought about how to explain.

'It has a button, and when you press it air gets heated up and blown out. You point it at you hair and it dries it. But you need electricity. I'm not even going to try and explain that.' Daisy told him.

'But, if it gets hot, doesn't it hurt?' Thorin asked, trying to get his head round the idea.

'Not if you move it about enough. But if you don't it does hurt when you burn yourself.' She trailed off; memories of hairdryer burns came back to her. They sat in silence before Thorin realised Daisy was crying softly again. He sighed; hopefully she would talk to him when she ready. Gandalf had promised him she would tell him all in time, though he was beginning to doubt the wizard's words. He wasn't impatient, ok maybe he was, but there was more to Daisy than she was letting on and he knew it would take more than a few conversations to explain everything.

That wasn't to say he wasn't intrigued by the girl sat next him, if he was honest she was the most interesting person he'd come across in a while. He'd seen how she'd been around his nephews and the hobbit, and even Ori and Bofur seemed to be getting to know her. She was never fully open with anyone, but he'd watched her carefully since he first spoke to her back in the Shire and every time she spoke she seemed to let herself go a bit more.

But he knew something terrible must have happened, for he had never heard screams like that before. Not even when Kili was young and had terrible nightmares. He sighed heavily; his words could not comfort her. He wasn't used to caring for a girl, and an upset one seemed impossible. He wanted to help her, to show her he could care, but he didn't want to get it wrong.

And so he put a hand on her shoulder, then got up and went to wake Bilbo.

'Master Baggins' Thorin said as he shook the hobbit awake. 'It's your watch.' Bilbo yawned as he sat up.

'Thanks for waking me.' Bilbo said sleepily.

'There's a problem with Miss Daisy.' Thorin told him quietly so Daisy could not hear. Bilbo's eyes widened.

'What?' He asked, concerned.

'She was screaming in her sleep. I tried to get her to talk but she wasn't going to. She's in quite a state, I suggest you go and see to her.' Thorin explained. He watch as the hobbit nodded and quickly jumped to his feet. Thorin made his way over to his own bed roll and lay down, casting one last glance at the two figures on the log before falling into slumber.

HHH

Bilbo carefully approached Daisy, who was resting her chin on her knees.

'Daisy?' He said quietly. 'Are you ok?' Daisy looked at him and Bilbo could see tear streaks down her face.

'Bilbo' She whispered and Bilbo sat down and pulled her into a hug. Bilbo felt her shake as she sobbed.

'Hush, it's alright.' Bilbo soothed. 'Do you want to tell me what happened?'

'I dreamt they found me' Daisy sobbed. Bilbo held her tighter.

'Who found you dear?'

'My parents. They found me dead and they didn't care,' Daisy was shaking uncontrollably and Bilbo was trying to calm her down. He remembered when she'd told Gandalf and himself when she first came, how her parents treated her. In Bilbo's opinion they shouldn't have been parents at all.

'Oh, dear Daisy,' Bilbo sighed as he rocked her gently. 'You're safe now.' They sat like that for a while until Bilbo said: 'Why don't you try and get back to sleep?'

'No! No I can't go back to sleep, they'll see me' Daisy cried. 'Please Bilbo don't make me' She pleaded, gripping onto his jacket tightly.

'Hush, hush I won't make you.' Bilbo reassured her.

'Stay here, with me. Don't go away.' Daisy mumbled as Bilbo felt her grip on his jacket loosen.

'I won't, don't worry.' Bilbo knew she was falling asleep. Soon the sound of her slow breathing filled the air and Bilbo held her tighter, praying that she would be disturbed from her sleep again.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning not one word was exchanged between the Thorin, Bilbo and Daisy about the previous night's events. Daisy had woken up lying against Bilbo's shoulder, and they had somehow managed to sleep sitting up. Bilbo had felt her stir and apart from a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, nothing else was done.

Slowly the camp had come to life and Thorin had nodded at Daisy to make sure she was alright.

'Who are you riding with today?' Kili asked while they were packing up. Daisy shrugged. 'Would you like to ride with me? I promise I won't be an idiot.'

'Alright then,' She agreed. At least Kili's pony had luggage on it to soften the bumpiness.

Within the hour they were on the road yet again, and unfortunately the bad weather had caught up with them. There was mud everywhere and Daisy was glad she rode with Kili; his pony had the most luggage and therefore the smoother ride.

Thorin had surprised her by giving her and Bilbo small quilts to put over their shoulders as they had the least protection. Bilbo had obviously been surprised but when he asked Thorin about it Daisy thought he said:

'Thank you for helping her last night.' She couldn't have been sure with the noise of the rain however.

'Are you alright Daisy?' Fili asked when after she'd swapped over onto his pony after their break. 'You've been awfully quiet this morning.'

'Yeh, just….tired I suppose' Daisy sighed. 'And fed up of this rain.' Fili chuckled just as Dori voiced his opinion.

'Here, Mister Gandalf can't you do something about this weather?'

'It is raining Master Dwarf,' Gandalf said without looking around. Daisy suspected he couldn't tell which one had spoken. 'And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard.' Fili snorted at that.

'That told him' Kili whispered.

'And are there any?' Bilbo asked suddenly, causing most to look at him.

'Any what?' Gandalf said.

'Other wizards.' Bilbo explained.

'Yes. There are five of us, including myself. The head of our order if Saruman the White, and then there are the two blue wizards…' Gandalf trailed off and all the company were eagerly awaiting him to continue, Daisy included. 'You know, I've quite forgotten their names. And then there is Radagast, the Brown'

'Is he a great wizard?' Bilbo chirped. 'Or is he…more like you?' Fili and Kili collapsed into suppressed laughter while Daisy shook her head. Even Thorin seemed to crack a small smile.

'I think he's a rather great wizard. He keeps a watchful eye on the Green Wood in the East'

After that conversation they had lapsed back into silence and didn't speak much until they finally made camp. By this point they were all tired and were not willing to listen when Gandalf suggested they did not stay in their current location.

Daisy watched as Gandalf and Thorin had a very heated discussion, which lead to Gandalf walking away.

'He is coming back, isn't he?' Bilbo asked Daisy, worriedly.

'I hope so, I really do,' Daisy replied. And she did, because she felt the group would run into trouble before too long without the wizard watching them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**The phrase: 'Blue and Green should never be seen' varies depending on where you're from, sometimes it's 'Red and Green should never be seen' and I don't know if it's used anywhere else other than the UK. **

**Yes and I missed out the night where Fili and Kili make fun of Bilbo about Orcs because I plan to introduce the Pale Orc in my own way **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone yet again!**

**I made few spelling mistakes in the last chapter; I'll correct them when I've got time.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As the sun began to set, Daisy noticed Bilbo was becoming increasingly agitated about the absence of Gandalf.

'He's been gone a long while.' Bilbo said, pacing. 'Perhaps I should go and-'

'Relax, he's a wizard, he does what he chooses.' Bofur reassured him. 'Here do us a favour and take this to the lads.' Bilbo was handed two bowls of stew and Daisy watched as he marched off into the woods to Fili and Kili who were meant to be watching the ponies. Whether or not they were was an entirely different matter.

'Stop it, you've had plenty,' Bofur snatched away the spoon from Bombur's hands as the large dwarf attempted to steal some stew. 'Here you go Daisy,' Bofur handed her a bowl of stew and she sat down beside Ori. She looked anxiously towards the woods; she hoped Bilbo would be back soon to help her eat.

'Are you going to eat?' Ori asked quietly. Daisy looked at him.

'It's hard y'know. Bilbo normally helps me.' Daisy sighed, fiddling with the spoon.

'You two seem pretty close.' Ori pointed out.

'Yeh, he's a good friend.'

'I know he thinks of you more as the child he never had. I overheard him talking to Gandalf about it.' Daisy's eyes widened at this.

'But, he's only known me a few days!' She said, astonished. 'And one of them was when I turned up at his house completely unannounced!' Ori shrugged.

'It's what I heard, and it's true. I don't think Mr Baggins would be coping half as well if he didn't feel the need to watch out for you.'

Daisy couldn't describe the warm fuzzy feeling she had, as she'd never experienced it before. She was…happy. Actually happy that Bilbo Baggins considered her family. Perhaps when this was all over, she might have somewhere to go back to. That is, if she stayed the same height she was.

'Daisy, do you want to have another flute lesson?' Bofur asked as he chucked Bombur his empty bowl. Daisy looked up from her stew to meet Bofur's eyes.

'Yes, if that's alright with you' Daisy replied. In actual truth Daisy found that her lesson the previous night was actually fun.

'Fine, I'll just let you finish your dinner.' Daisy gave small nod, hoping Bilbo would be back in a minute. In fact, he'd been a while. She only hoped Fili and Kili weren't being idiots again.

'Just try little mouthfuls at first,' Ori whispered. Daisy nodded and tried to spoon the stew into her mouth. She felt someone was staring at her and she dared to glance up. From the other side of the fire Thorin sat watching her. _He's going to kick me out for sure._ She thought miserably. _First I almost wake the entire camp and up and now he knows I can't eat. It seems I can't get anything right._

'Quick! Quick! Help!' Fili called in a hushed frantic voice as he ran up to the camp, Kili following.

'What is it?' Thorin asked, concerned.

'Trolls.' The brothers replied.

'Where?' Balin asked anxiously.

'In the forest, hardly any distance between us and them. They've taken four ponies.' Kili explained.

'Where's Bilbo?' Daisy spoke up, becoming increasingly alarmed at his absence. Fili turned to her.

'Now Daisy, it's all-'

'Where's the burglar Fili?' Thorin growled impatiently.

'We told him to see if he could set the ponies free.' Kili answered, his voice quiet.

'You did what?' Thorin asked, astonished. 'That fool can hardly walk straight without tripping up!' Thorin turned his back on them to fetch his sword. 'Right everyone up, looks like we're going to have to rescue the hobbit.' Everyone moved at once, grabbing their swords and axes.

Daisy was worried for Bilbo, and by the way Ori was shuffling his slingshot and looking at her it seemed he was too.

'Daisy, you stay here.' Fili told her as he passed. Daisy stared at him.

'Why?'

'It's dangerous. And you could get hurt. If you won't stay here for me, or yourself stay here for Thor-'

'Fili! Leave Daisy a weapon and come on!' Thorin growled as he stalked passed them.

'Oh no I don't need a weapon.' Daisy said, stepping back as Fili tried to hand her a knife.

'Daisy it's just in case you run in to trouble when we're gone.' He said as he placed the knife in her hand. 'You'll only get hurt if you cut yourself, so just point the tip away from you.' And with that he was gone.

'Fili,' Daisy whispered. 'If only you knew'. Tears threatened to fall and the temptation to calm herself like she'd done back home became all too real. She cried out as she chucked the knife as far away as possible, and then sat down heavily on the log. She was a burden to the company, she couldn't even hold a knife without thinking about hurting herself with it!

Suddenly she heard shouts coming from the forest and she prayed that everyone was alright.

'It's ok' She muttered to herself. 'They'll get Bilbo and come back.'

Only they didn't. At first Daisy thought that maybe they were trying to catch the ponies, and if she went off and something happened to the camp then she'd be in serious trouble.

But then the night wore on, and there was still no sign of them. The forest had gone quiet, and Daisy was becoming worried. What had happened? Deciding that she should go and make sure they hadn't run into any serious trouble, she set off.

Daisy was about half way across to the trees when she thought about the knife she had chucked away earlier. She might actually need it, so she went to retrieve it. As she picked it up there was a cry from the trees, and Daisy froze. It sounded like the dwarves really were in trouble.

'We're never going to get out of this' Daisy said, putting a hand to her forehead. 'Not if they're relying on me.' She walked slowly towards the forest; arm outstretched pointing the knife in all different directions.

She reached the spot where Fili and Kili had been watching the ponies and saw a few of them still milling around. She saw a faint light a couple of hundred metres away, and could hear muffled voices. Daisy crept up, knife still outstretched and trembling with fear, and crouched behind a large tree stump.

Peering over she had to suppress a gasp as the sight of three enormous trolls entered her vision. What was worse was that there were a load of dwarves getting spun round over a fire.

'How'd you think we should season them?' The troll nearest Daisy said. _Season them?_

'With a sprinkling of sage' Another replied. _They're going to eat them?!_ Daisy panicked, if she didn't save them then they would be eaten, their quest would be over before it had begun. She spied a pile of sacks that contained the rest of the dwarves, and from what she could see they contained the likes of Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Bombur, Bilbo and a few others that she couldn't quite see.

Daisy crawled as quietly as she could around the edge of the camp and hid behind the rock that the sacks lay in front. She could see the sacks containing Bilbo and Thorin were nearest to her. _Well here goes nothing_.

'Psst, Bilbo! Thorin!' She whispered and had the situation not scared her stiff, she would have laughed at their reactions.

'Daisy!' Bilbo said with relief.

'I'm quite glad Fili didn't relent and let you come with us' Thorin said, trying to face her.

'What's it doing?' One of the trolls asked and Bilbo and Thorin froze. They quickly turned around and Daisy hid.

'Never mind those ones' One of the others said. 'It's these we want to eat first' Daisy let out a sigh of relief as the troll moved back to the fire.

'We need a plan' Bilbo said.

'Thank you master hobbit for that input.' Daisy shook her head, when would Thorin overcome his arrogance?

'Come on. Dawn 'ain't fair away. I don't fancy being turned to stone.' Bilbo and Daisy looked at each other. If they could just distract the trolls for long enough, then dawn would turn them completely harmless.

'If you distract them here, I'll run out and distract them from there.' Daisy whispered to Bilbo.

'No, it's too dangerous.' Bilbo whispered back. Daisy considered that it probably was, but Daisy owed everything to these dwarves and Bilbo, and she wasn't going to let her personal matters get in the way.

'Not if we distract them well enough. I have a knife, if Thorin can cut the others free then he can attack' Bilbo contemplated this.

'What are you two doing?' Thorin said in a hushed voice.

'Bilbo will distract them from here; I'll distract them from over there. I'll cut you free with this knife and then you do the same for the others, and then attack.'

'We'll not defeat them'

'We just need to keep them busy till dawn' Daisy said, not waiting for an answer. She became to cut Thorin free but a troll cried out suddenly;

'Look! They are doing something!'

'Daisy, go!' Thorin hissed and Daisy ducked behind the rock.

'One's escaped!'

'No it hasn't, they're all there. Now come help me with this seasoning.'

'No, I'm sure something went this way' Daisy held her breath. She couldn't get to the safety of the trees without one of them seeing her.

'No it didn't just come over here for-'

'Aha! There it is!' Daisy cried out in horror as she felt herself being pulled up from the ground. 'What is it?'

'There's another one!' The troll that had Daisy swung her around.

'No! I found this one, I'm having it' It argued. There were cries of 'Daisy!' and 'Let her go!' from the dwarves both on the stick and in the sacks. Daisy looked down and saw that Thorin had got himself free and was now cutting Kili loose.

Daisy bit back tears as the troll's grip on her tightened. _Stay calm Daisy, just distract them._

'Hold on a minute!' The troll who had her cried. 'This one's a girl!' The other trolls stopped what they were doing.

'A girl?!'

'Yes a girl, and for that you'll need….' Bilbo had suddenly cried out, jumping in his sack. Daisy, amidst her fear tried to think of something to help Bilbo out.

'Need what?' The trolls asked.

'Need….need..'

'Different seasoning!' Daisy blurted out, and then mentally slapped herself. Bilbo was looking at her with wide eyes, as were the rest of the dwarves. _Oh god you've done it now!_

'Oho! That does make sense lads.' The troll holding said, nodding his head. Then he brought Daisy up to his face. 'I don't suppose you know what type of seasoning would work best do you?' Daisy grimaced from his terrible breath and tried not to gag.

'Um' She breathed. 'You could try….mint leaves?' She said awkwardly.

'Mint leaves?'

'Yes….they're very good for making things….minty?' Daisy said, though it was obvious she was lying. Not to the trolls though, it would seem.

'I do quite like minty things.' The troll who was turning the stick thing commented.

'Perhaps the girly knows how to season this lot'

'You are completely right Bert' The troll nearest the sacks said. _They have names?_

The troll holding Daisy walked over to a large rock, and put her down. Daisy stared in astonishment, they'd just let her go!

'Now what would you say is the perfect way to season a dwarf?' Bert, she gathered, asked. He even took out what looked like a charcoal stick and a piece of ugly looking cloth. 'Come on missy,' He looked at her expectantly.

Daisy glanced at the dwarves for help but they were too busy looking between her and the trolls, a mixture of astonishment and awe on their faces. Daisy saw that their original plan had gone to waste, as Thorin was the only one presently cut free and he wasn't doing anymore cutting in a hurry.

'Um, you could try….lavender..?' Daisy said.

'What a load of rubbish! She doesn't know what she's talking about. I say throw her in a sack with the rest of them' Daisy trembled.

'Quiet Tom! Let the young missy speak' Bert said.

'Um I meant for the smaller ones' She squeaked faintly.

'You see Tom, that there is quality knowledge.' The one furthest from Daisy spoke.

'Hmph, I don't want to hurry you Bert and William but the night won't last forever.' Tom huffed.

'And what' Bert leaned in closer and Daisy had to hold her breath. 'Would you say we do for the bigger ones?' Daisy thought for a moment, she couldn't stuff this up. The sun was almost upon them, she just had to keep going for a few more minutes.

'You could….' She quaked. '…..try a mixture of herbs. You know, because they're bigger they need more variety to…balance the flavours..'

'You see! Beautiful knowledge right there.' Bert cried, picking her up.

Daisy let out a soft 'Oomph!' as Bert's fist enclosed around her middle again.

'This one could prove useful!' William said, poking her shoulder. Daisy let out a cry.

'Don't break her! How else are we going to get the dwarves done properly?' Bert grumbled.

'You're both fools. If we take her advice and they taste horrible then what we going to do?' Tom muttered. 'I say we eat her.'

'No, this is top quality.' Bert argued. 'I say we take her back-'

'The dawn will take you all!' A deep voice boomed and Daisy was spun round to meet the sight of Gandalf standing high on a rock. She had to admit, he did look impressive.

'Who's that?'

'No idea,'

'Can we eat him to?'

Gandalf then, with an almighty push of his staff, split the rock in two. The sunlight poured onto the trolls and Daisy cried out as her vision was shaken up as Bert tried to escape the sun's rays.

Unfortunately he didn't, nor did he let go of Daisy and so when Bert finally succumbed to stone Daisy was left painfully held several feet in the air.

There was an almighty cheer from the dwarves when they realised they were no longer going to be eaten. However that was soon stopped when Daisy cried out:

'Can someone help me please?' Bert's grip was surprisingly tight, and it was getting quite hard to breath. Bilbo was the first one who registered what was happening.

'Gandalf!' He cried and Gandalf hurried over to the base of the troll.

Fili, Kili, Thorin and Bilbo who had already managed to cut themselves free hurried over behind the wizard. Daisy thanked whoever made the dress she was wearing, as they had put lots of layers underneath, meaning she wasn't about to loose her dignity.

'Gandalf!' Daisy gasped. 'Could you possibly do something?'

'I'm trying my dear girl.' Gandalf responded picking up his staff.

'But you're a wizard! Surely you could just blast the troll to pieces!' Kili cried. 'Can't you see she's in pain?!'

'I, for the first time in my life, agree with my nephew Gandalf.' Thorin voiced, looking up at Daisy with concern.

'Unless you want to blow Miss Daisy to pieces I suggest you keep your mouths shut!' Gandalf shouted. 'Now Daisy, I'm going to have to break the fist, so brace yourself. Master Fili, be ready to catch her.'

Daisy only heard the words 'break' and 'catch'. He vision was becoming blurred and her breaths came in short bursts. All of a sudden there was a mighty crack, and she felt the rock holding her in place crumble around her.

Then she fell.

She was positive she was going to hit the ground, but instead landed in the arms of Fili who steadied her. The three dwarves, wizard and hobbit let out sighs of relief.

Daisy on the other hand, was trying to get enough air into her lungs. Fili held her upright while she gasped and she felt someone put an arm round her.

'Daisy?' A concerned voice asked.

'J-just give me a –m-minute' She coughed, wincing. She was going to have a few bruises appearing in the next few days. She was vaguely aware of someone helping the other dwarves down and a few more bodies joining the group around the base of Bert.

'Is the lass alright?' Dwalin ask. _Dwalin, of all people?_ Daisy took a deep breath.

'I-I think I'm fine now.'

There was silence and then an almighty cheer erupted.

'We can't thank you enough Daisy' Bofur explained. 'You were brilliant!' And all of a sudden the dwarves were around her and shaking her hand. After a few minutes Fili and Kili took hold of her arms and lead her to a rock to sit down.

'It was pretty brilliant. I mean, I've never seen anyone make friends with a troll. He was going to take you home!' Then: 'The lads have accepted you, you know. I guess we do owe you our lives' Kili said. Daisy hadn't thought of it like that. Bilbo came and joined them.

'Are you ok Daisy?' Daisy nodded. 'Ori hopes you're ok, he's just putting his things back on. I'm sorry the plan didn't work out. I was too amazed that they had you in conversation.'

'You're not the only one' Daisy breathed.

'It seems we all owe you a great debt, Daisy,' Thorin said, walking up to the little group. 'Thank you.' And with that he walked off. Fili rolled his eyes.

'Never has been good with emotions.' He muttered.

Daisy watched Thorin walk away and talk with Gandalf.

'Did you get the ponies?' Daisy asked suddenly.

'You were almost eaten and almost crushed by a troll and all you ask about is the ponies?' Fili laughed. 'But in answer to your question, yes they are all fine. I think. I hope.'

'Make ready to leave!' Thorin called. 'There must be a cave nearby; we're going to find it.'

HHHHHHH

**This was actually quite fun to write!**

**Hope you liked it **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah! Over 100 hundred reviews! Thank you so much, I never thought I'd get this much feedback and support. Thank you everyone!**

**The holidays end tomorrow so I might not update as often as I have been doing, because of school work.**

**I'll see if I can get them to Rivendell in this chapter!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Bifur, Nori and Oin have gone to collect the supplies, they will catch us up' Ori explained as Daisy questioned where the three dwarves were off to.

'Oh ok then' Fili and Kili helped her to her feet.

'Can you walk ok?' Kili asked, unsure whether to let her arm go or not.

'I'll manage'

'Fili! Kili! I need you' Thorin called.

'His majesty awaits' Kili said dramatically. 'See you in a minute' and with that the two of them left, leaving Daisy with Bilbo. The two of them walked in silence until Bilbo spoke up.

'It really was very brave of you my dear,' he said and Daisy's mind flashed back to what Ori had said the previous night. 'And I'm glad everyone seems to accept you now, even if it did take three trolls to almost eat them to make it happen. Are you sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine, I think.' Daisy sighed, rubbing her ribs. They did rather hurt but then Daisy suspected that being grabbed multiple times by a troll had something to do with it. 'I'm more tired than anything,' she yawned as she said this. None of them had got any sleep, and it was beginning to show. On more than one occasion one of the dwarves had to stop to splash water of his face. Then Kili suddenly cried out:

'We've found it!' The company turned to face the young dwarf, who was standing on top of a large rock a few hundred feet away. They all hurried as quickly as they could to where Kili was standing. The smell was the first thing that hit Daisy.

'Oh my god' She whispered, covering her nose with her hand.

'It seems we have found their cave' Gandalf said. 'Be on your guard.' Thorin jumped down into the entrance, followed closely by his nephews and Dwalin. Bofur and a couple others also went in, but the majority stayed outside, including Daisy and Bilbo.

'Well,' Kili said as he came back out. 'You'll be pleased to know you didn't miss out on anything special Daisy. In fact, I would have been quite miffed if those trolls had expected me to live in that' a couple of the dwarves let out a chuckle.

'Ah don't worry lass, we wouldn't have let them' Balin patted her on the back.

'Daisy! Bilbo!' Gandalf called as he came out of the cave. 'I found some things that might be of use to you.' He handed Bilbo a small sword. 'It's of elven make which mean it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are near.' Bilbo looked at it.

'I can't take this. I've never used a sword in my life.' He stammered, trying to give the sword back to Gandalf.

'And I hope you never have to.' Gandalf said seriously.

Bilbo held the sword in his hand unwillingly whilst Gandalf turned to Daisy.

'Now I've found quite a handy little dagger which will be easier for you to use should you need to, though I think with your masses off bodyguards you'll be just fine.' Daisy realised he was talking about the dwarves. 'It's got a little belt so you can attach it to your dress.' Gandalf handed her the weapon and went off to talk to Thorin. Daisy was just about to carefully leave the dagger behind when one of the dwarves shouted:

'There's something coming!'

Daisy and Bilbo got dragged into the circle of dwarves, who were pointing their weapons madly in all directions. The sound of something rushing towards them could be heard, and Daisy prayed it was not more things that wanted to eat them.

Suddenly a great sleigh type craft burst through the trees, and when it slowed Daisy could see it was pulled by rabbits, and the driver was a rather small man, who had beard with similar traits to Gandalf.

'Radagast!' Gandalf cried. 'Radagast the Brown! What on earth are you doing here?' Gandalf eyed him suspiciously, and Daisy had a niggling feeling that Radagast hadn't come bearing good news.

'Well I was looking for you Gandalf' Radagast said, stepping of his sleigh. Then he stopped, and kept mouthing at Gandalf, as if he couldn't quite remember what he was going to say. 'It was right here, on the tip of my tongue! Oh! It's not a thought at all; it's a silly old stick insect.' Bilbo shot a disgusted look at the wizard as Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

'Now Radagast, what were you going to tell me?' Gandalf lead Radagast a little way off so they could speak in private.

'Well he seems a little….odd' Dori finally concluded as he sat down.

'We need to get moving,' Thorin muttered as he started to pace around, glancing at the two wizards.

After what seemed like an age Gandalf and Radagast made their way back towards the company, and Thorin stopped his pacing much to the relief of everyone else.

'Well?' Thorin asked expectantly. A loud howl echoed around them, and Daisy knew that whatever had made that noise was not good.

'Was that wolf?' Bilbo said from beside her. 'Are their wolves out there?' He was panicking.

'A wolf?' Bofur said, stepping wearily around the group. 'No, that is not a wolf.'

Daisy's eyes widened as she saw something that looked very much like a wolf, only it was much much larger, appear on top of the rocks above them. She was going to cry out but the creature leapt down towards the group and if had not been for Thorin attacking it, it would have ripped Fili, Kili herself and Bilbo to pieces. They heard a growl behind them and another one leapt down from the other side. Kili was quick enough to react this time and shot an arrow at it whilst Thorin finished it off.

'Warg Scouts!' Cried Thorin, drawing Kili's arrow from the beast. 'Which means an orc pack is not far behind.'

The reality of the world she'd come to set in on her. It was dangerous, and if Daisy was honest, she didn't know if she could handle it. Thorin, as if he sensed her panic looked at her quickly, but then Gandalf shouted.

'Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your own kin?'

'No one' Thorin answered.

'Who did you tell?' Daisy sensed something was very wrong as Gandalf rarely got this angry, he sounded very worried.

'No one, I swear!' Thorin replied. 'What in Durin's name is going on?' Daisy looked widely around but found that the dwarves looked as confused as she was.

'You are being hunted.' Gandalf said solemnly. Fili and Kili moved Bilbo so he was closer to Daisy, and then moved either side of the pair as if trying to protect them. Daisy felt herself trembling, and she tried not to show her obvious fear.

'We've got to get out of here. Now!' Dwalin stated. Even he seemed anxious.

'We can't!' Came a cry and Daisy looked up to see Ori. 'We have no ponies! They bolted!' Several groans erupted from the company as they realised they were in even bigger trouble.

'I can draw them off' Radagast said suddenly, Daisy had quite forgotten he was there.

'These are Gundabad Wargs, they will out run you!' Gandalf warned but Radagast did not seem deterred by this warning and Daisy almost admired him for that.

'These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!' Radagast said matter of fact-ly to Gandalf. 'I'd like to see them try'

Fili and Kili snorted and Thorin shot them a dirty look, as if to say _This man, however weird he may be, is about to save us. So shut the hell up. _

Gandalf nodded and wished Radagast luck. They could hear more howls as Radagast left the clearing and Daisy looked at Bilbo in fear.

'We must hurry!' Gandalf cried and made off, the company following him.

They soon came to the edge of the forest and saw Radagast in the distance with an alarming number of Orcs riding on top of the Wargs behind him.

'This way!' Gandalf hurried straight for the cover of a rock. They all gathered there and made a run to the next rock as soon as the coast was clear. Daisy was struggling to keep up, her ribs were hurting and she'd never been a strong runner, or a strong anything for that matter. Fili and Kili seemed to notice this and stayed close to her in case she needed a hand. She nodded thanks to them just as Thorin cried out:

'Ori, no!' Daisy thought the worst but looked up just in time to see Thorin pull Ori back from the edge of the rock so he wasn't seen. 'Where are you leading us?' His gruff voice asked Gandalf in frustration but Gandalf paid him no heed, instead he ran to the next rock and motioned for everyone else to follow him.

'What now?' Balin asked just as the sound of heavy breathing above them reached their ears. They all looked at one another in fear, until Kili silently put an arrow in his bow. Fili put a hand to his brother's shoulder and nodded at him, and Kili stepped out and managed to shoot the Orc. However, as Daisy was learning, things never seemed to go to plan and the Orc fell in front of them, as did the Warg, and they were both still very much alive.

Dwalin swung an axe and killed the Orc in an instant whilst the others took on the Warg. They'd made so much noise that Daisy was sure that the other Orcs had heard, and by the look on Gandalf's face he thought the same thing.

'Quick!' Gandalf called and they were all running now as the sounds of howls meant their cover had been blown. Daisy briefly hoped that Radagast was ok, but all thoughts for the brown wizard were lost were she could see a dozen or so Wargs chasing them out of the corner of her eye. They made it to a little mound and even though she felt her lungs had burst, Daisy knew well enough that unless they got out of there soon, they wouldn't be getting out at all.

'Where's Gandalf? Oin growled. Daisy and Bilbo whirled around-the wizard was no where to be seen.

'He's abandoned us!' Gloin yelled as he swung an axe at a Warg's head. Kili ran past and started to fire arrows, and even Ori had used his slingshot. The Orcs were closing in around them and Gandalf was still nowhere to be seen. Bilbo held his sword out in front of him, waving it wildly at an Orc who was cornering him.

'Bilbo!' Daisy cried, trying to help him. _Oh my god, they are going to kill us. Daisy, breathe. What happened in England stays in England. From now on-_

'Daisy watch out!' Thorin shouted as she felt something whiz past her ear. Unfortunately she didn't quite escape the knife's touch as it embedded itself neatly in her outstretched forearm. She gritted her teeth to try and stop herself from crying out.

'Over here you fools!' Daisy turned to see Gandalf standing above a rock that looked like it led somewhere. There was a thud to the side of her where a Warg had fallen down, struck by one of Gloin's axes. Strong arms enclosed her round her middle and she was picked up. She looked round and to her surprise discovered it was Thorin carrying her, and not Fili or Kili.

They reached Gandalf and Thorin slid Daisy carefully down into the little cavern under the rock before turning round and shouting: 'KILI! Get here now!' Kili dropped down into the hole with them and they all stayed there, breathing heavily.

'Here, let me see your arm' Thorin said gruffly, making his way over to Daisy. 'I'm going to have to take this dagger out. It's going to hurt.' Daisy looked at him with wide eyes. 'Daisy if I don't get the dagger out it will only make it worse.' He said, growing a little exasperate with the girl. Bilbo came over and held her hand whilst Thorin, in Bilbo's words, 'You violently ripped out that dagger Thorin!'. Thorin quickly bandaged it in a cloth that he'd somehow managed to get whilst Daisy stood still, trying not to be a pain by complaining.

'Hopefully it won't get infected.'

'Hopefully?' Bilbo almost shrieked. Thorin growled and was a bout to make a reply when the sound of horns could be heard, and an Orc tumbled down into the hole with them. Thankfully it was dead, and Daisy was trying to concentrate on making the pain go away to take much notice of its corpse.

'Elves' Thorin spat in disgust as he pulled out an arrow. Bilbo lightened up a bit at the mention of elves.

'I can't see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or not?' Dwalin shouted from a little way away.

'Follow it of course!' Bofur replied hurriedly and rushed after Dwalin.

'I think that would be wise,' Gandalf muttered. 'Is that arm of your ok Daisy?' Daisy nodded, trying not to make it seem that she was in pain.

'Just keep holding it' Bilbo told her. 'When we stop I'll bandage it properly. If you're in too much pain tell me, ok?'

'Thanks' She whispered.

They seemed to walk for hours, and everyone was beginning to think that maybe Gandalf had no idea where he was leading them.

Until, of course, they came to the end and were greeting by the most beautiful sight Daisy had ever seen.

'The valley of Imladris' Gandalf said, almost proudly. Daisy was vaguely aware that her mouth was hanging open.

'Rivendell' Bilbo breathed with a sort of dreamy look on his face. A wave of realisation hit Daisy; this was where she departed from the dwarves. Even though Rivendell did seem a lovely place, and she could practically feel the angelic like vibe radiating off it even from the top of the valley, she had grown sort of…fond of these dwarves and had felt more lively than she had done in ages. And not to mention she would miss Bilbo so terribly much, and Ori. And, all of them really.

'Which is why you will leave the talking to me' Gandalf huffed and Daisy realised that he had begun to walk down the side of the valley.

'What's wrong Daisy?' Bilbo asked. 'You've gone a bit quiet.'

'This is Rivendell.' Daisy said sadly.

'Yes, yes it is.' Bilbo replied. 'It's such a beautiful place though, I'm sure you'll feel better once-'

'No Bilbo, this is Rivendell.' Daisy said again. 'This is where I'm leaving you.'

Bilbo, who had clearly forgotten this, paled visibly.

'Goodness me.' He said. 'I'd quite forgotten that.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**There you have it! Next update sometime in the week.**

**Thank you all so much! It will get interesting as things will be revealed at Rivendell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter **

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They followed Gandalf down into the valley, and the deeper they went the more beautiful everything seemed. Even some of the dwarves that were more prone to hate elves, such as Dawlin, stared around as if they weren't quite believing what they were seeing.

'Mithrandir!' A voice called as they entered a courtyard area. The company looked up and saw a man with long brown hair walk down some steps. Daisy realised that the man had pointed ears and widened her eyes.

'It's quite shocking really,' Bilbo said to her, looking off at the Elf in some sort of dreamy stare. 'You never think that a living being could have such elegance.' He caught Fili and Kili hiding their smirks. 'I just really like elves.' Bilbo muttered, embarrassed causing Fili and Kili to laugh harder.

'Quiet' Thorin ordered.

'My Lord Elrond is not here,' The brown haired Elf told Gandalf but then a long horn sounded much like the one they had heard in the little cave. They turned to see dozens of Elves riding horses coming straight for them.

'Form ranks!' Daisy was once more pulled into the centre of the group, grasping the cloth on her arm more tightly so it didn't fall off. Once they had been surrounded by what seemed like an army, an Elf near Gandalf called out to him.

'Gandalf!'

'Lord Elrond!' The Elves around them were staring down Thorin, as if they knew who he was.

'Strange, for Orcs to come so close to our borders.' Elrond said, jumping off his horse after speaking in a language Daisy didn't understand.

'That _may _have been us,' Gandalf said. 'One of our own was injured near the hidden pass, so the wound does not get infected-'

'Mithrandir, I would heal anyone of your companions without a second thought. Please, show them to me and I shall take them to my healers.' Daisy suddenly realised they were talking about her, and was overcome with fear as the dwarves parted so Elrond could see her.

'This, Lord Elrond, is Daisy.' Then Gandalf whispered something in Elrond's ear, causing the Elf to raise his eyebrows and look at her.

'Come, Lady Daisy, my healers will tend to you.' Daisy looked widly around at Bilbo, Fili and Kili who looked reluctant to letting her go.

'How do we know she will be safe?' Thorin voiced. _Thorin? _Daisy thought.

'You do not, so you will have to trust me. Or if you do not trust me, trust Gandalf Thorin son of Thrain so of Thror, King under the Mountain.' The dwarves were about to protest but Gandalf spoke up.

'Would you rather Daisy bled to death here with you, or was healed in a room not that far from this very spot and joined you for dinner?' No one had an answer to that and before she could speak an Elf had swept her off up some stairs. She cast one last look back at the company and saw them all staring at her, anxiously.

As they entered a building which had no windows, only empty spaces in the walls looking out across the valley, Daisy noticed that the Elf leading her was a woman. She was wearing a terribly beautiful dress, a silver head piece and moved in a manner that almost looked as if she was floating. If they ever found out why she was in Middle Earth then Daisy hoped she would be allowed to stay in Rivendell, it was just so…peaceful. Magical almost. No, it was definitely magical. They entered a room that looked almost like the Roman Baths from one of Daisy's school books.

'Welcome, Lady Daisy, to the healing houses of Rivendell.' The Elf said. She led Daisy to a majestic looking bed and sat her down. 'Tell me dear, how did you do this?'

'I-I um,' Daisy, although in awe of the Elves, was….scared of them.

'There is no need to be scared Daisy. No harm shall come to you here.' The Elf smiled at her. 'My name is Talla and I will not hurt you' Talla took the cloth that had substituted as a bandage off her arm and Daisy grimaced at the sight.

'Is everything alright?' Lord Elrond strode in, followed by Gandalf. Talla rose.

'The wound seems to be infected my Lord Elrond' She spoke sweetly.

'Thank you, dear Talla.' Elrond turned to Daisy and knelt down beside her, take her arm in his hands.

'I shall heal you, Daisy.' He told her while he set to work. 'Gandalf tells me you have a story that needs to be told.'

'A story that will be left until after dinner,' Gandalf advised.

'Of course. Though I hear you have had quite a tough journey from the Shire.' Elrond said, looking up at her. 'You need not fear us Daisy.' He looked deep into her eyes. 'There is something you keep from the others, I can see it.'

'I-' Daisy began but Elrond smiled at her.

'You do not need to explain yourself to me. Gandalf informs me you had an encounter with some trolls and that you may have hurt your ribs. Please, if you would allow me-'Lord Elrond, perhaps it would be wise to heal Daisy after you've heard her story, after dinner'

'Why Mithrandir, strange things must have happened of late for you to be so insistent.' Elrond said, amused. 'Talla, if you would bathe Daisy and then bring her to dinner. If her ribs need attending to then please do what you can.' Talla nodded as Elrond left. Daisy stared down at her arm in surprise, for there was only a faint scar now left.

'He is a skilled healer' Talla explained upon seeing Daisy's confused face. 'Now, let's get you washed. You must be in need of a nice clean after spending so much time with the dwarves.'

Daisy froze in horror when she realised that she'd have to get undressed, and go in a bath- the very last place she wanted to be-in front of an Elf she barely knew. She'd only registered that Talla was helping her out of her dress when she felt the breeze on her shoulders. Daisy jumped back in fright.

'Daisy, your dignity is quite safe here, I will not look.' Talla assured her. 'I'm only helping you-Oh!' Talla looked to Daisy's bare shoulders and to her horror, Daisy realised she'd seen her cuts. 'What happened?'

Daisy looked away guiltily.

'I-I'd rather not say.' She said, taking a step back. Talla looked at her.

'While I will not pretend I'm not curious, I will not push you. I see that you are scared, and that even Mithrandir seemed wary. I will be back with some clothes when you are finished.' She nodded and left. Daisy wondered if she'd offended her, but she just wasn't ready to have people touch her. Daisy knew she needed to forget, to let go of her past, but she just couldn't do it.

Which is why she was stuck on the edge of the bath, which was more of a pool, with memories flying around her head. Knowing that she needed to wash before Talla came back she resorted to sitting on the side and washing herself over with a cloth, only to let out a gasp when she did anything that moved her ribs.

'Why did I ever do this to myself?' She sobbed as she took in her appearance in the reflection of the water. She was muddy, though she couldn't deter some mud from bruises, and little cuts and scars that she'd acquired.

Daisy wanted to scrub it all off, to let it all go. Which is why she looked at the water and thought that if she _just stayed under long enough then everything would go away….._

'No!' Daisy cried, appalled at her own thoughts. 'I need to forget. I want to forget. Let me forget, please.' She rocked back and forth and felt something being put around her shoulders, covering her body.

'I had heard of girls in the race of men harm themselves. The cause was usually low self esteem, abuse, emotion.' Daisy looked up and to her horror Lord Elrond was sitting opposite her. _I was naked, he saw me naked oh god._ Elrond seemed to read her mind. 'I do not see anything I don't want to. You are in no foul position Daisy, just be calm.'

'C-can you help me?' Daisy asked. Elrond looked at her.

'If you choose to tell me what has happened. Gandalf had told me your tale was a tale of woe, that you appeared from nowhere, having come from your own world.' Elrond said. There was no doubt in his voice, not a hint of sarcasm. 'I need you to tell me everything Daisy.'

Without question or hesitation, Daisy did. And by the end of her tale Elrond looked at her gravely.

'I cannot begin to imagine what it must have been like. But we must look to a more pressing matter, why have you been sent here? But that is much more pressing and I feel that your dwarven friends will start to despair if you are absent for too long. If you so wish I can heal your ribs now.'

'Please, heal them,' Daisy said, tears running down her cheeks. 'They quite hurt.'

'You are going to have to let me-'

'Just do what you have to.' Daisy grimaced, and tried not to flinch when felt Elrond's hands on her rib cage.

'I will have Talla bandage you up.' Elrond said. 'Daisy, I will help you in anyway I can. The water is not deep.' And with that he was gone.

Daisy felt more confident after her talk with Elrond, and his words about the water seemed to reassure her slightly.

She didn't know how she'd done it, or if she'd done it at all, but by the time Talla returned Daisy had managed to clean herself.

'Lord Elrond told me to bandage your ribs. May I?' Talla asked and Daisy nodded. Somehow Elrond had given her courage that she did not have before, and she felt a little more certain about herself.

It was only when Daisy was dressed and ready to go to dinner that she realised her dress was not hers. In fact it wasn't even another of Bilbo's mothers. It was elven, and beautiful.

'I-I can't wear this' Daisy stammered.

'And why not?' Talla asked, confused.

'It's too pretty,' Daisy smiled sadly and Talla put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'And are you not a pretty girl? Come, we must go.'

HHHHHHHHHHH

Daisy stepped onto to the balcony just in time to hear Ori saying: 'I don't like green food.'

Talla lead her to the table where Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo and Balin sat.

'My Lord Elrond,' Talla said as an Elf helped Daisy to sit.

'Thank you.' Thorin said suddenly, earning confused looks from everyone. 'For helping.' Talla smiled at the dwarf and left.

'Are you alright?' Bilbo asked her.

'Yes thank you.' Daisy replied. 'I don't know where your mother's dresses are, Talla gave me this one.'

'We'll worry about that later' Bilbo said, waving his hand. 'What matters is that you eat something.'

'This is Orcrist.' Elrond was saying, holding up Thorin's sword. Daisy saw Bilbo look down at the Elven sword Gandalf had given him.

'I wouldn't bother laddie.' Balin told him. 'Swords are named for the great deeds they do in battle.'

'What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?' Bilbo said, trying to stand up for his sword.

'I'm not really sure it is a sword.' Balin titled his head to the side as Bilbo looked at him confused. 'More of a letter opener really.' Daisy let out a small laugh before covering her mouth with her hands. Bilbo shrugged his shoulders and turned to Daisy.

'That's the first time I've heard you laugh like you mean it.' He said cheerfully. 'Even if it was about me. Now eat.' He said in his father-like voice. 'And I know you didn't eat anything last night with the trolls because Ori said you waited for me to come back. And I'm sorry I never did.'

'Oh Bilbo, that wasn't your fault.' Daisy felt bad.

'It only won't be my fault if you eat.' Daisy nodded and looked at the dishes around her. They seemed to be full of leafy dishes, and Daisy picked up an assortment.

'And what were you doing on the Great East Road?' Elrond asked deeply, eyebrow raised. Thorin looked like he was going to murder Gandalf if he said anything. Elrond caught Daisy eye and subtly gestured towards the food, which did not go unnoticed by Gandalf or Thorin. Gandalf said something Elrond in the language no one understood and Thorin stared at her. It wasn't a cold stare, it was almost confused. But he'd sensed he'd let his guard down and looked away.

Daisy sighed and picked up some of the lettuce, or what she thought was lettuce, from her plate. Bilbo nudged her encouragingly and she took small bites, just like Ori had suggested.

'Those Orcs we slew near the Hidden Pass, they were not there for any reason. They were hunting you.' Elrond said as he took a sip of his wine. 'You mentioned you were on the Great East Road, I do not know if this has escaped your knowledge Mithrandir but there are rumours that Azog the Defiler has returned.'

'That's impossible' Thorin spat, causing Daisy to jump. 'That filth died of his wounds long ago.'

'I'm afraid I was aware of these rumours, as you have put them.' Gandalf admitted.

'You knew?! And you did not think to warn me?' Thorin shouted, causing some of the dwarves to look over.

'I did not want to cause unnecessary panic' Gandalf said calmly.

'Am I missing something?' Bilbo asked, eyes darting between Gandalf and Thorin. Thorin looked at him, but it was Balin who spoke.

'When we fought for the dwarf kingdom of Moria, after the fall of Erebor, Azog the Defiler was the leader of our enemy. The Pale Orc as he is often known had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading Thror. Thorin defended himself against the Pale Orc with nothing but an Oak shield, and wounded him severely. It was thought that Azog died of his wounds.' Balin narrowed his eyes at Gandalf. 'It would seem not.'

'Indeed, and now he is hunting your party intent on killing you, Thorin Oakenshield.' Elrond said, eyeing up the Dwarf. 'I think it would be wise to remain here until things have passed.'

'That could be weeks. We don't have weeks.' Thorin shot back and Elrond looked vaguely amused.

'And why, master dwarf, can you not spend weeks here in Rivendell?' He asked. Daisy realised what he was doing. Thorin was intent on not telling Elrond about their quest, and Elrond was tricking him into doing it.

'It's no concern of yours.'

'Thorin, I think it would be wise.' Gandalf said, but Thorin snapped.

'If you breath a word wizard, then-'

'Then what? You will not get far with Azog on your heels without Mithrandir to guide you.'

'Are you saying we are incapable-'

'Thorin please!' Gandalf cried. 'Show some respect towards the people who have housed you and offered you their food and protection.' Thorin huffed and glared around the table.

'You need to stay here to recover your strength, and it will be at least a week before Daisy here is ready to travel.' Elrond explained. Daisy almost choked on her food.

Gandalf said something in the strange language and Elrond's eyes widened in surprise.

'I see.' Elrond said, looking at Thorin. 'Perhaps it would be wise if Daisy and I were to take a stroll.' Elrond gestured for Daisy to get up and follow him.

'Where are you taking her?' Thorin asked.

'It would seem, Thorin Oakenshield, that that is no longer your concern.' Elrond replied and left the balcony.

'I think you better go with him Daisy,' Gandalf murmured and she nodded, leaving the table to follow Elrond.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'So Thorin Oakenshield agreed to take you to Rivendell?' Elrond asked as they walked around the gardens.

'Yes. He did not seem too pleased about it.' Daisy recalled, tracing her fingers over a pattern on a statue.

'He is a dwarf, they are proud.' Elrond explained. 'Mithrandir said that at first the dwarves did not believe your story.'

'No you they did not' Daisy said, a little sad at that memory.

'But they seemed to warm up to you? Especially after the trolls?'

'Yes..' Daisy said slowly, unsure where Elrond was heading with this.

'I think that Thorin Oakenshield rarely shows his true emotions. He may have warmed up to you quite a lot more than you think.' Daisy thought for a moment.

'I hardly think so; he refused to tell me anything unless I told him my story.'

'There are strange things is this world. I feel that you may be leaving Rivendell with them, not only because they are all fond of you, but because the reason you are here has something to do with their quest.'

Daisy stopped admiring flowers and took Elrond's words into consideration.

'Why? What can I bring to their quest?'

'There are many things a lady can bring. Warmth, comfort, love.' Elrond said, walking a few paces in front of her.

'I hardly see how they are relevant to defeating that dragon.' Daisy questioned.

'So you do know something?'

'Only because I told him some of my story.'

'I know that more than one of those dwarves carry proud hearts, hearts that once they are set on something, they will not change. Which can be disastrous on a quest such as this. If they are not made to realise their mistakes they will fail, and I believe this is why you are here.'

'What can I do to change their minds?'

'Dear Daisy, you can soften their hearts, and maybe even steal them.' Daisy wasn't sure she knew what he meant, but Lord Elrond had proved to be helpful so she trusted him.

'I-I am dead in my world, aren't I?' Daisy asked, timidly.

'Yes, I believe you are.'

'I asked Gandalf, Mithrandir, if I can die here. As I'm already dead, can I die again?' she told him.

'Yes. Yes you can, for this is your life now. Your world. If this quest does not claim your life then you will continue to live in Middle Earth until death finally claims you. I will leave you to your thoughts.' Elrond left her standing in the middle of the garden, deep in thought.

She looked up to see the figure of Thorin Oakenshield disappearing from the edge of the balcony.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

**Ok, I know what you're thinking, this isn't the middle of the week!**

**But I finished my work and decided to treat you. **

**And I'm also kinda worried that people will stop reading if I leave the time between updates too long. But I'm gonna have to leave a couple days for a bit, do you think that's fine?**

**Thanks for reading yet again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well people, the world has decided to grace my teachers with the flu and other nasty illnesses and so I've got free periods and no work! YAY!**

**I'll try and write a lot of the chapters and then just post them in the evenings**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Daisy drew her gaze away from the balcony and spotted a stone seat not far from where she was standing. She decided to make her way over to it, she needed to think.

So Lord Elrond thought she was there to stop the dwarves from making rash decisions, decisions that could lead them to fail this quest. But, wasn't that why they had Gandalf? To guide them? She shook her head as she sat down.

Now that she was here in Rivendell, she wasn't so sure she wanted to leave. It was so peaceful, and she had felt more comfortable here. If the dwarves hadn't accepted her then she would have gone with Talla to the healing houses and not looked back. She'd have stayed, providing it was alright with Elrond.

The fact that she was unable to wield any type of weapon to defend herself also made her doubt Elrond. How could she offer any help if she was injured? Or dead? Elrond had quite simply put that she could die on this quest.

And what if the dwarves didn't want her there? What if they thought it pointless to let a girl with a troubled past and next-to-no skill accompany them on a quest that was worth everything? What if-

'Hello,' A silvery voice said. Daisy looked up to see boy that look about her age standing near her, resting against one of the many statues. As Daisy looked closer she realised that he had pointed ears.

'H-hi' Daisy stammered.

'I did not mean to frighten you.' He walked over to her. 'My name is Ednam.'

'I'm Daisy.' Daisy realised he was staring at her. 'C-can I help you?' Ednam shook his head.

'Sorry. It's a long time since anyone who is vaguely my age has appeared.' Daisy stared at him.

'Aren't there any other elves?' She asked.

'Oh of course, but most of my friends remained in Lothlorien. I came here.' Ednam explained.

'Lothlorien?' Daisy looked at him, confused.

'A woodland realm. Elven of course. How old are you Daisy?' Daisy didn't quite know what to make of the elven boy sitting next to her.

'I'm sixteen,' She muttered in reply. 'You?'

'Human or elf years? On second thoughts I'll just do my human equivalent. It might alarm you if I told you the other.' He grinned at her and reached over her head and grabbed an apple. 'I'm seventeen.' He took a bite. 'Do you want one?' Daisy shook her head.

'No thank you. I just had dinner.'

'Don't you mean you went to dinner, but you didn't eat anything did you?' Ednam looked at her, an eyebrow arched. He reminded her a bit of Bilbo.

'H-how do you know what I did and didn't do at dinner?' Daisy asked, perplexed.

'I can see people's pasts.' Ednam said solemnly. 'It is sometimes a gift, sometimes a curse.' Daisy shifted uncomfortably. 'Don't worry, Lord Elrond told me not to delve deep into your past as I might discover things that would…upset the both of us.' He trailed off, eating his apple.

Daisy watched him carefully. She supposed he was quite handsome really. His short curly brown hair was almost identical in colour to hers and his blue eyes complemented it. He seemed nice, and if he lived under Elrond's rule then Daisy strangely felt obliged to trust him.

'Do you want a tour of the place?' Ednam said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

'Oh, that'd be lovely but I probably should be getting back-'

'Ah yes, to the dwarven company. They are very fond of you, you know. What's it like, travelling with them? How long are you staying?' Ednam asked, eagerly.

'I don't really know' Daisy said, overwhelmed by his sudden bombardment of questions. 'It was thought they'd leave me at Rivendell, but apparently not, though I don't know if I want to leave. But if I go they have to wait at least a week-'

'Daisy!' Daisy and Ednam looked around to see Fili striding towards them. 'Thorin requires your presence immediately.' Daisy's eyes widened.

'Thorin? Why?' Daisy asked as Fili pulled her up.

'I don't know actually. Who's this?' Fili asked upon seeing Ednam.

'I'm Ednam.' He stood up, holding out his hand. Fili's eyes narrowed. 'You're not going to hold something that King Thranduil did against me are you?' Daisy looked between them.

'Am I missing something?' She asked just as Bilbo had done.

'Dwarves and Elves share a mutual hatred for one another.' Fili replied, not looking at her. 'Lets go, Thorin is waiting.' And with he took hold of her arm and led her away.

'Bye!' Daisy called over her shoulder and Ednam waved his goodbye. 'Fili, what was that about?' Fili looked at her.

'I'll explain later. Perhaps you shouldn't talk to anyone'

'What? Why? Everyone so far has been kind. It's you who don't like them, not me' Daisy said stubbornly, thinking Fili was overreacting. Fili didn't reply, instead he carried on leading her through the halls. 'Fili where are we going?'

'We're almost there.' He said, looking ahead. Daisy lapsed into silence. Up ahead she could see a door and guessed that herself and Fili were heading there. 'I think Uncle wants to talk to you about continuing on with us. Please consider it.' He said as they approached the door. Fili knocked on it and then made to turn back.

'Where are you going?' Daisy asked, alarmed.

'Thorin said he wanted to speak to you alone.' He cracked a smile. 'It won't be alone if I'm there will it? We'll see you later.' Daisy smiled at him before she opened the door and entered a large study like room with two levels.

Thorin was standing with his back to her, facing a statue. Lord Elrond was standing next to Gandalf, talking quietly. All three of them turned to face Daisy once she entered.

'Daisy.' Gandalf smiled. 'I trust you have had time to reflect on the evenings events.' Daisy nodded. Gandalf walked past her, Elrond in tow. 'We shall leave Thorin to discuss an important matter with you' With that they left.

'I'm sure you are aware Daisy,' Thorin began slowly, watching the door close. 'That I agreed to take you to Rivendell and then continue on my way. I honestly thought you would be a waste of space and that the sooner we got rid of you the better.' Seeing the look of hurt that flashed across Daisy face he hastily continued. 'I will not be ashamed to admit I was wrong. You have proved that you are brave, loyal, a quick thinker and a great friend. I do not judge where you came from, as I am told you will tell me one day, I only ask you to consider where you are going to. Would you join myself and my men on our quest reclaim the Lonely Mountain?'

Daisy stood silently and stared across at Thorin. She desperately wanted to say yes, but then she wanted to say no.

'Daisy?' Thorin asked quietly.

'I-I, I want to say yes….but I – oh! I don't know' Daisy sighed, and sat down on the nearest chair with her head in her hands. Thorin walked over to her.

'What troubles you?' He murmured.

'I, I don't see why you want me. I can't handle a sword, I have no skill at anything and I don't think the others want me-'

'That is nonsense.' Thorin said sharply, taking her hands in his. 'We can teach you how to use a sword, you do have skills. And I think the others would be quite distraught to hear you say that. Please Daisy, I am asking you to join this quest.'

Daisy looked at him and when she was positive there was no trace of doubt in his eyes she said:

'But you want to get away quickly, I'll only slow you down-'

'Then we are slowed down .Member's safety is always a priority.' Thorin explained. 'Please, if you wish to think on it do so.'

'I-I think I will. I'll sleep on it. Just everything that has happened today with the trolls and the orcs and…I'm scared Thorin.' She whispered the last part and felt Thorin tense slightly beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

'There is no need to be scared Daisy.' He assured her. 'For I know that every member of that company would fight and die for you. And I would too.'

Thorin got up and made his way to the door.

'Please, I'm beg-' He corrected himself. 'Asking you to come' Daisy watched him leave before sighing heavily. At least Thorin wanted her to come. If she was honest she did too, but she knew the reality of what was going to happen. They weren't all going to make it through the quest, she knew that. And she was scared it would be someone she cared for.

Daisy made for the door and decided to go in search of somewhere to sleep. Of course she had absolutely no idea where the others were, or how to get back to the balcony or gardens so she just walked and hoped for the best.

Her saviour came in the form of the young elf she'd met earlier.

'Hello again,' Ednam chimed as he swung down from the archway like a gymnast.

'Oh hi!' Daisy smiled. 'Hey Ednam, do you think you could show me the way to the balcony? I don't know where anything is..' She said, shuffling her feet. Ednam laughed.

'Of course. I take it the balcony you ate on?' He asked beginning to walk.

'Yes. Why, how many other balconies are there?' Daisy exclaimed, follwing.

'Too many.' Ednam admitted. 'So what did the dwarf king want?'

'He wants me to go with them.' Daisy sighed.

'But you don't want to?' Ednam asked, curiously.

'It's not that. I want to go with them, I'd miss them all so terribly.

'Then what?' Daisy remained silent.

'I, don't know.' She finally concluded. Ednam looked at her.

'Thank you master elf but I think we can take it from here.' Daisy looked to see Fili and Kili standing in the doorway, blocking their path.

'Alright then' Ednam smiled. 'See you around Daisy,' he patted her on the shoulder and jumped over the edge of the wall. Fili and Kili started grumbling.

'What's the matter?' Daisy asked, impatiently. 'Is it this hate for elves again?'

'Maybe' Kili said darkly, and no more was said on the matter.

Fili and Kili lead her to the balcony where the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo were.

'Daisy! There you are, I was getting a bit worried you, you know-' Bilbo blurted out as soon as he saw her.

'Bilbo, I'm fine.' Daisy reassured him. 'I'm just tired.'

'Fear not Daisy, Lord Elrond has arranged a fine room for you' Gandalf said as he entered. 'If you so wish I could take you there now.' Daisy looked at Bilbo.

'It'll be fine, I'll see you in the morning.' He encouraged.

'What-what if I can't sleep?' Daisy whispered to him, and hoped he'd understand.

'Then go out into the garden below. I'll look out and if you're there I will come and help you.' Daisy thanked him and followed Gandalf down even more hallways until he came to a doorway which led to a bedroom.

'Hopefully this will be alright. I trust you will think about Thorin's offer?' Gandalf asked her.

'Yes, of course I will.'

'Good. Lord Elrond would like to see you tomorrow as well. Sleep well child.' Gandalf left the room swiftly.

Daisy saw that nightclothes and a new dress for tomorrow had been laid out. She changed quickly, deep in thought. She thought about what Thorin had said, was he being serious when he said he would die for her? And why had he begun to say begging?

Perhaps there was more to the dwarf king than he let on.

If that was true, then she might just accept his offer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Next chapter hopefully tomorrow **

**Let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm in the process of replying to all of your reviews!**

**To all guest reviewers, because I can't send you a personal message, THANK YOU! You've made my days with all your kind reviews :D**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

Daisy didn't dream that night. Whether it was because she was too tired or because Elrond had put some sort of fancy Elvish spell on her she did not know. She only remembered lying down in the dark, and then waking up in the light.

She smiled when she felt the sun on her face. It never seemed to be cloudy here.

Daisy knew that Thorin would want an answer today and she was still undecided.

A soft tapping at the glass on her window drew her attention. There she saw the elven boy Ednam smiling at her. She hurried over.

'What are you doing here?' She asked, bewildered. 'What was wrong with knocking on the door?'

'Your window is on a balcony. Come on, morning tour!' Ednam chirped as he opened the window.

'Before breakfast? In my night clothes?' Daisy asked, her voice rising in concern for the boy's sanity.

'Oh, no! You can get changed, I'll wait out here. But before breakfast yes. It's the best time.' Ednam explained as he went to the edge of the balcony to wait. Daisy stared for a moment and then decided to accept Ednam's offer of a tour. She moved out of view of the window just in case he looked and went to retrieve the spare dress that had been laid out for her.

She sighed in frustration as she discovered she could not reach the small button at the back, which held some of the fabric in place, once it was on.

'How embarrassing,' She muttered, realising she'd have to get Ednam to do it. It's not that she didn't like the dresses here, but they were so elegant and fragile that she thought she might break them. The one she had on today was a pale blue colour, and had a defined waist line. At least it covered her shoulders. Daisy thanked that the skirt wasn't puffed out much; otherwise she'd look like the drama queens at her old school who talked about nothing else except how extravagant their prom dresses were going to be.

'Ednam!' She said.

'Ah good, you're ready.' He replied as he came over to the window.

'C-could you possibly do the button up at the back of this dress?' She mumbled, pretty sure she was turning bright red. 'It's too high for me to reach it.' She added, feeling awkward.

'Yes of course. My Mother can't do these either, and she's been wearing them a long time.' Ednam told her as he fixed the button. 'There you go. Right come on, we have to hurry if we're too see things before breakfast.' Daisy stared at him.

'You want me to climb through the window?' She asked.

'Well, yes. It just comes out onto the balcony.' He held out a hand and helped her through. 'Where would you like to go first?'

'I've no idea what is here.' She told him. Ednam just smiled.

'Well then, follow me.' And he started to stride off, making Daisy run to catch up.

Ednam lead her through halls that were lavishly furnished. There were views of the waterfalls all around which made Daisy stop and look out across the valley.

'And this is a great place to-Daisy?' Ednam asked, aware she was not following him. He saw she was looking out of one of the archways and made his way over to her.

'Oh! Sorry, I was just looking at it. It's very beautiful.' Daisy jumped when she realised he was behind her.

'No don't worry. Do you want to go see the pools at the bottom of the waterfalls?' Ednam asked. Daisy looked wary. 'Don't worry, they are perfectly safe.'

'Then that would be lovely.'

Ednam nodded and lead her out of the buildings and into the courtyard they arrived at yesterday, down some stone steps that lead to underneath the main bridge. It had begun to get misty due to all the water vapour.

'Ednam?' Daisy called as she lost sight of him in the mist. She felt someone grab her hand.

'I'm here. Just keep hold of my hand, the mist clears a little way ahead.' She felt herself being lead down hill and the lower they got, the more the mist cleared. Soon it was all gone, apart from a few wisps of it here and there.

Daisy gasped at the sight. The pool was huge, and almost a deep purple in colour. Above the noise of the waterfall the sound of sweet singing could be heard.

'Who is singing?' Daisy asked curiously.

'That,' Ednam began. 'Is not known. There has always been music down here. A mystery'

'Why is it purple?' Daisy asked, bending down to touch the water.

'It appears differently according to each person. I see it a deep green. It's a very magical place. Though no one comes down here at this time.' Ednam lead her to a large rock that was over hanging the water and sat down.

'What was Loth-lol-orin like?' Daisy asked, struggling to remember its name. Ednam laughed.

'Lothlorien. It was…..I can't describe it. It is an Elven city within the trees. It shimmers at night and all the rivers are like this pool.' Ednam sighed, looking off into the distance.

'Why, if you don't mind me asking, did you come to Rivendell, if you grew up in Lothlorien?' Daisy was curious.

'My mother knows Lord Elrond well. She grew up here and then stayed in Lothlorien. When I was born we stayed with Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Lorien, for a time because she knew I had a gift. When I was the equivalent of fifteen I came here so Lord Elrond could teach me. But there are no other elves here that are my age, and so it always feels as if I cannot be friends with them. So I apologise if I seem a little too friendly for someone who has only met you yesterday, but I haven't seen anyone my own age for a long time.' Daisy smiled at his story.

'And your mother, is she here now?'

'No, I'm afraid not. She is travelling back from Lothlorien as we speak.'

They sat in silence for a while until Daisy broke it.

'What about your father?' Ednam stiffened next to her.

'I, I don't know who he is, only that he died in battle. I had to read my own mother's past to find that out though.' Ednam said sadly. 'I'm sorry, but I was with Lord Elrond yesterday and I really didn't mean to, but I read his past for yesterday and I didn't realise he'd seen you and spoken….about well, you know. I didn't mean to find out, I swear.' Ednam looked at her apologetically. Daisy looked away ashamed.

'So you know,' She said, trying to hold back her tears. '

'Yes.'

'I'm sorry, I can't talk about it' She said, ashamed of herself. 'You probably think I'm terrible and-;

'Hey, no I don't. I'm the one who should be ashamed. I invaded your privacy.' Ednam told her. 'Do the others know?'

'Only Bilbo. And Gandalf and Lord Elrond. The rest do not know about my past, they only know how I came here.' Daisy sighed, wiping her eyes.

'Will you tell them?'

'I suspect so. It's just-I've tried so hard to forget, to move on but I can't. I'm scared that they will turn me away if I told them, especially Thorin. He might rethink his decision if he knew.' Daisy sobbed. Ednam put an arm round her.

'Hey now, I don't think he would. He trusts Mithrandir, and Mithrandir trusts you. I know they all care for you, I've seen their pasts remember.' Daisy looked up.

'Don't tell Thorin that, he'd murder you. He seems to hold his past very close to him.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Ednam chuckled and helped her up. 'We best be heading back otherwise they'll think you've been kidnapped.' Daisy dried her eyes, thankful she had opened up to someone.

'Does it look like I've been crying?' She asked shyly.

'No, you're fine.'

They made their way back up to the bridge, Ednam leading Daisy through the mists.

'Daisy, do you want to do that again tomorrow? Same time?' Daisy thought for a moment.

'Oh, alright then.' She smiled. She felt it was good to take a few moments away from the dwarves, seeing as she had travelled with them for days. Ednam grinned.

'Great. Let's get you to breakfast then'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thorin stood on the balcony outside his room, looking out at the waterfall. An hour or so ago he had woken up and was sure he had seen two figures disappearing under the bridge, and was now waiting for them to reappear.

He was about to give up when movement caught his eye. He saw a boy coming up from under the bridge, giving a hand to a girl who came up beside him. Thorin almost growled when he saw that the girl was Daisy, and that the boy was the boy Fili and Kili had told him about yesterday. He didn't want to think about what they'd done.

Thorin Oakenshield didn't quite know when he started to feel something for the girl who had joined them. She had always captivated him from the minute he'd seen her, but that was out of mere curiosity. He had tried to become distant, only speaking to her when necessary but he found he couldn't. He was not one to show his true feelings, let alone admit them, and so suffered in silenced as he watched her talk to the other dwarves.

When she had screamed that night in the woods he had worried for her. He had no idea what to do, what to say or what to feel, and so just left it to Bilbo. The hobbit seemed to have formed a remarkably close relationship with her.

When she had saved them from the trolls and become stuck in their grip he had to restrain himself from showing his real concern. Over dinner at Rivendell he had realised that he couldn't imagine their journey without her and so asked her to join them. She had been scared, and Thorin prayed she wouldn't refuse.

Thorin watched the pair and a pang of jealously hit him when Daisy smiled. She had never smiled like that at him. _Probably because you haven't said anything to make her smile._ He thought grimly.

Then the pair started to laugh. Thorin had never heard her laugh, apart from briefly at dinner when she had laughed at a joke Balin had said. Balin, of all dwarves. The sound of it drifted up to his ears and he sighed in frustration.

'We have got to get out of here.' He growled.

'Is that because you want to continue on our quest,' a voice said. 'Or because you can't bear to watch Daisy being taken away from you.' Thorin turned around to see his youngest nephew leaning in the doorway.

'Kili,' Thorin acknowledged. He felt his nephew stand beside him. 'What do you want?'

'To talk.'

'About?'

'Stuff.' Kili said and Thorin turned to him. He sometimes forgot that Kili was barely an adult.

'Go on' Thorin told him.

'I've seen you watch Daisy, uncle. I know you care for her. You may be good at hiding your own feelings but I know you well.' Kili began. Thorin turned away, now that his nephew knew he was worried what he was going to think. 'I don't mind that you see her that way, I see her more like a sister. But-'

'But what?' Thorin asked, worried where Kili was going with this.

'I-I think Fili may see her as you do.' Kili whispered. 'I think he loves her.'

The silence that followed made Kili nervous. He had seen the way Fili looked at Daisy, and the way Thorin looked at her. He'd wanted to approach his Uncle for a while but Kili had always been afraid of what Thorin would do.

'I see' Thorin said after a while. If Thorin was honest with himself, he had thought that Fili had grown close to Daisy. He always did simple things that girls would admire. A far more worthy lover than himself.

'U-uncle?' Kili asked tentatively.

'Yes,' Thorin said.

'I know my brother better than anyone, even myself. I know he would back down if you told him to.' Kili told him, looking at the floor.

'I may be harsh at times Kili,' Thorin said putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. 'But I am not cruel. I shall not take away Fili's happiness.'

'But that's it' Kili cried. 'I do not believe he would be happy with Daisy. Maybe for a while he would, but…even though he is older than me he is still young. When I first met Daisy I thought I loved her, heck I was going to do anything for her. But then I got to know her and found her to be like my long lost sister. I believe he will come to see her as a sister before too long.' Thorin froze.

'Still, Daisy does not see me that way.' Thorin said, turning to face the waterfall. 'She seems to have grown attached to that…that elf.' Thorin had to keep himself from cursing. He'd let this happen. He hadn't shown her enough care, and now she thought he didn't want her.

'I've seen her uncle. She is afraid, alone. Only Bilbo and Gandalf know what she went through, she is not going to be open about these things. I've seen her look at you when she thinks no one is looking. If you perhaps show her some sort of affection, then maybe she will see.' Kili let out a long breath. 'She has known that elf for less than a day, I don't think she has fallen in love with him somehow' He had been nervous in approaching this subject with his uncle, but knew it had to be done. Thorin turned to him.

'And what of Fili? I cannot do this to him.'

'Then you risk the chance of loosing the one you love.'

'I never said I loved-'

'Uncle, can you not see? You keep your emotions bottled up so much that even you do not know what you feel. You love Daisy, do not deny it.' Kili stood his ground. 'Perhaps if you told her, or hinted something, then she will see it. Please, you both deserve happiness.'

Kili left, leaving Thorin Oakenshield torn between his heart and his family.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

**Hope you like it **

**I wouldn't say no to any ideas in which Thorin could hint to Daisy, he's so closed up about his feelings that it's quite hard to show him caring openly!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the response!**

**I am trying my best with review reply but I always loose count or internet connection, but by the time I have finished this story every one of you shall have received a reply!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Daisy followed Ednam as he led her to where the other dwarves were having breakfast. For the first time in a while she actually felt hungry, and she knew it was silly but she couldn't wait to tell Bilbo. He would be proud of her. Then he'd ensure she'd eat something, as he always did.

'Ah Daisy, I see you have met young Ednam,' Lord Elrond exclaimed as they entered, causing the dwarves that were already there to look up. Some of the older dwarves looked warily at Elrond, and Daisy made a mental note to ask about the relationship between Elves and Dwarves.

'I do believe I haven't seen Ednam in a very long time!' Gandalf said.

'Mithrandir! It has been a while,' Ednam cried as he went over to greet the wizard. Daisy spotted Bilbo sitting with Ori and Bofur near the head of the table, and went to see if she could join them.

'Sure lass,' Bofur replied and pulled up a chair. 'We never got round to having that flute lesson the other night, do you want one sometime soon?'

'Yes please.' Daisy said, smiling.

'You seem to be smiling a lot lately,' Ori pointed out. Now Ori had mentioned it, she had been rather cheerful since she came to Rivendell.

'I think it's this place, it's so peaceful.' She sighed and Bofur laughed.

'Are you sure it's got nothing to do with that particularly handsome elf you seem to be spending time with?' He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

'What? N-no! He was just showing me places because I had no idea where everything is. And he's around the same age as me so he wanted to talk.' Daisy explained, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

'I'm only teasing lass,' Bofur grinned picking up a roll of bread.

'I take it you slept ok?' Bilbo asked her. Daisy nodded.

'I didn't dream at all,' She said. 'Oh and Bilbo, I feel a bit hungry.'

'Well then!' Bilbo smiled. 'You must eat!' He handed her a bread roll and she started to eat it.

The scraping of chairs announced the arrival of Fili and Kili. Daisy looked at them; they seemed tired as if they had not slept well.

'Lads, you look half dead,' Bofur voiced his opinion. They merely grunted and put food on their plates. The sound of laughter came from the other end of the table and the six of them looked over to see Elrond, Gandalf and Ednam engaged in a remarkably funny conversation.

'Look at him, thinks he's so important,' Fili said under his breath and Kili glared at the elf. Bofur choked on his food.

'What's got you in such a mood?' He asked. The lads looked at him.

'Elves. We're sick of them,' Kili replied.

'But you've only been here a day,' Daisy said, confused. 'How could you be annoyed already? Oh, it's this hatred for elves thing isn't it? Could someone please tell me why you hate each other so much?' The dwarves and Bilbo looked at her.

'When Smaug attacked Erebor,' Ori began but hesitated. 'I'm probably not the best dwarf to explain…Bofur?'

'Alright Ori. When Smaug attacked Erebor, the dwarves were forced to flee immediately and consequently loosing everything. Thorin was helping his people when he spied King Thranduil on top of the hills, with his elven army behind him. Thorin cried out for help, but Thranduil turned his back and left with his army. Smaug might have been defeated that day, if the elves had helped.'

'And as they didn't, our people had to forge livings were they could find them. Some didn't make it to Laketown and slowly they withered away. It is because of the Elves that Thorin had to fight for freedom.' Fili said darkly as he drank. Daisy sat in silence.

'Come on Daisy, finish up,' Bilbo said. Daisy put the last bit of her bread roll in her mouth and it signified they'd ended the conversation there.

'What did Thorin want yesterday?' Fili asked her.

'He wants me to continue with you on your journey,' Daisy said quietly and the dwarves and Bilbo stopped eating their food.

'What?'

'This is great!'

'What did you say?'

'You are coming?' Daisy looked alarmed by the amount of questions they fired at her.

'You do want to come, don't you?' Ori asked, looking at her. Daisy felt them all staring. She started to fiddle with the bread rolls Bilbo had given her.

'D-daisy?' Fili asked, hurt sounding in his voice.

'Of course I want to come,' Daisy amended.

'Then what's the matter?'

'I-I'll hold you all back. I can't use a sword or anything that I can defend myself with, I'm injured so I'll only slow you down. And you've said you are sick of elves already, if I come with you you'll have to wait another week.' Daisy explained, looking at the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

'You won't hold us back,' Ori told her.

'Yeh, Thorin wouldn't have suggested you come if you were useless.' Kili piped up.

'And I think we could possibly deal with Elves for another week if it meant we got your company,' Bofur added. They all nodded.

'Not to mention if you didn't come, I'd miss you terribly,' Bilbo said.

'Hey, we would too!' Bofur, Fili, Kili and Ori put in.

'So you see, you'd be far better off coming with us.' Fili concluded.

'I-I suppose I would.' Daisy admitted. In all honesty, she knew she wouldn't stay in Rivendell. Though she loved it she knew it was a place that she would like to come back to when she was older, when she wanted to settle. And she knew she wouldn't live with herself if she let the others go and something terrible happened to them.

'Then it is decided.' Kili grinned. 'Welcome officially to our quest!' He stood up and leant across the table to shake her hand. 'Hey everyone! Daisy is coming with us!' He shouted at the other dwarves who, to Daisy's surprise, cheered. Gandalf looked up and nodded at her, smiling.

'I see you've made your decision,' Thorin said from the doorway, and Kili sat back down in his seat. Thorin made his way over to them and stood at the head of their end of the table. 'I think it would be wise to make sure you rest well.' He told Daisy. 'That goes for all of you.' Daisy caught Kili looking at Thorin with an expecting look on his face. She noticed Thorin had acknowledge it, and there was an uneasy silence settling over the group.

After an uncomfortable few moments Thorin broke the silence with:

'I must speak with Gandalf.' Kili rolled his eyes as he watched his uncle walk to the other end of the table.

Daisy was puzzled about the exchange she had just witnessed between Kili and Thorin, but said nothing as she didn't want to offend them if it was something private. So she remained quiet until they had all finished their food and were discussing what they would do with their day.

'Maybe we should do some training, you know, just to make sure we're all in good condition.' Fili suggested. Ori's face fell.

'Must we?' He groaned. 'We've got ages until we leave.'

'Come on Ori,' Kili encouraged. 'It won't be that bad if we do it in short bursts'

'I can give you a flute lesson Daisy. And Bilbo, if you want one too,' Bofur told them, and they both nodded.

'We'll train Daisy,' Kili said enthusiastically, not noticing the look of horror on Daisy's face. 'When we're finished you'll be the greatest warrior-.'

'There will be no training for Daisy until she is properly healed,' Gandalf said sternly as he came up behind Ori's chair. 'Come Daisy, we must speak with Lord Elrond in private.' Gandalf ignored the angry looks from the brothers.

'Where are you going?' Fili asked, annoyed he was being ignored.

'If I told you master dwarf, then I'd run the risk of loosing the privacy of our conversation.' Gandalf answered as Daisy rose from her seat. 'Come along Daisy. Do not worry gentlemen, I'll return her in one piece.'

Gandalf led Daisy away from the table towards the exit. She glanced around expecting to catch Bilbo's eye as a way of saying goodbye but instead she caught the eyes of Thorin, who actually smiled at her. Taken by surprise, she suspected her attempt at a smile back was more of a grimace as Gandalf spun her round to face the way they were going.

If truth be told, she had begun to grow somewhat…fond of the dwarf. She hadn't liked him at all when they'd first met, and he had seemed to think she was a little unbearable. But when she'd awoken that night from her nightmares, he'd tried to _comfort_ her. Yes, he did have to fetch Bilbo in the end, but he had tried. And she knew from what Fili and Kili had told her that he kept his emotions bottled up.

And when she'd gotten injured he'd actually carried her to safety, and then treated the wound.

She knew she was foolish to think he cared for her in a manner that was more than friendship, but she couldn't help but hope.

Because she thought that she might quite possibly be in love with him. Of course, she'd never experienced feeling romantic love before so she didn't know if she was, but part of her knew that the reason she joined this quest was for him. Though she'd never tell the others, not even Bilbo.

'Are you alright child?' Gandalf asked, peering at her. 'You seem very quiet.' Daisy looked at him.

'I'm just thinking,' She sighed.

'Is it something I can help with?'

'N-no, not really.' Daisy stammered. Gandalf chuckled.

'That was the answer I was expecting. Ah, here we are.' Gandalf entered the same room she and Thorin had been in the previous night. Lord Elrond was standing halfway across the room, and greeted them when they entered.

'Welcome, Daisy. Mithrandir.'

'Lord Elrond,' Daisy said politely.

'I wish to speak with you to discuss a matter which Gandalf has brought to my attention.' Daisy looked at the Elf curiously as he sat her down.

'What's that?'

'I am lead to believe that when you told Gandalf about your past you mentioned something that concerned us both. You told him that in your world, we are characters in a story. We exist only in a book.' Elrond told her, eyeing her up and down. Daisy gulped. She'd forgotten about this as the world around became more and more like reality. It didn't seem possible that one man could create all this in his head. And when they'd been hunted by orcs and almost eaten by trolls, it didn't seem much like a fantasy bedtime story.

'I-I must have been mistaken. This is all so real….' Daisy realised.

'It also alarms me that I have no explanation for this. Normally I have some vague idea about how things come to pass but this, this I cannot fathom.' Elrond sighed, frustrated. Daisy was shocked. Elrond seemed to know everything.

'We ask you to be careful Daisy, as you have chosen to continue with Thorin. We feel that you may have been brought here by something else.' Gandalf said carefully. 'Of course this may not be the case,' He said to reassure the girl.

'Why am I so sure this is a story?' Daisy asked, more to herself.

'Perhaps it is,' Elrond said. 'In which case we are merely pieces in a game, and we can only hope the player decides to keep playing so we may find the reason for all of this. You may leave now Daisy. I'll check your ribs this evening.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH

Kili watched his Uncle stride over to them as Daisy left. He had his back to the door, but Kili was pretty sure his Uncle's smile was directed at Daisy.

He saw Thorin stare at Fili, then at him as if to say _Get him out of here, I want to talk with the others_. Kili looked at his Uncle, confused, but decided not to question it. His Uncle hadn't lost his temper this morning, but Kili didn't want to push his luck.

'Hey Fili, care to get out of here for a bit?' He nudged his brother, who looked at him.

'Sure, you don't mind do you?' Fili replied, directing the last bit to Thorin.

'No, go ahead.' Kili nodded and dragged his brother away from the balcony.

They walked in silence down to the gardens, Fili glancing at his brother every now and again.

'Kili, what is troubling you?' He finally asked. Kili stopped to look at his brother.

'I-I….I don't know how to put this.' He confessed. Fili took a step closer to him.

'Put what?'

'I, er, well…'

'Kili just spit it out for goodness sake!'

'Uncle loves Daisy.' Kili said bluntly. 'And I know you have feelings for her too.'

Fili took several steps backwards from his brother, trying to register what he'd just said.

'N-no, he can't. He doesn't love he-'

'Fili. I know I'm younger, but I know you well. You don't love Daisy, you may think you do but think deeper and you'll discover-.' Kili said slowly, trying to regain the distance between them and trying to ignore the look of hurt on Fili's face.

'How would you know my feelings?' Fili asked, outraged his brother could say something like that. 'I don't just think she is a pretty face-'

'I know you don't! I'm trying to help you! When I saw Daisy I thought she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. But then I realised that the love I thought I felt for her was not that kind of romance. I love her like a sister. She is not right for us, and we are not right for her.' Kili tried to explain.

'And I suppose because Thorin is older-'

'Forget Thorin for one minute! You have always been good friends with Daisy, you may have flirted but then again so did I. But she didn't respond to it in that way, surely you must see that. And it was only because she's shown interest in the elf lad that you see fit to express your jealousy.'

'And I suppose the reason you lead me away from the balcony is because Thorin is up there trying to get advice from the others on how to woo a lady.' Fili said bitterly. Kili looked at the floor.

'I'm sorry brother.' He said quietly, and he meant it. Fili laughed coldly and turned on his heels. 'Where are you going?'

'To think. Alone.' Fili replied and stormed off, leaving Kili on the edge of tears.

He'd never meant to hurt his brother like that. His family meant more to him than anything, he couldn't see them fight.

He couldn't remember the last time Fili had said the word 'Alone' to him. It hurt so much when he did; they were the closest brothers many had ever known.

Kili could only pray that Fili would see sense.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Phew that was quite hard to write! Next chapter should be a bit more light-hearted, with Thorin awkwardly asking the other dwarves, and then trying to put advice into play. And then we'll see that Fili and Kili have a brotherly moment of course ****. **

**I swear I got a review suggesting that Thorin ask the other dwarves, but I can't seem to find it anywhere so I'm really worried I've deleted it! So if it was your idea let me know so I can thank you.**

**And I got so many lovely suggestions I think they might all have to come into play somewhere down the line.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I was silly and forgot that the idea was sent to me in a PM! Well at least it confirmed I hadn't just randomly made it up! Many thanks to: ****thetravelinglemon ****for the idea about Thorin and the dwarves.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH**

Thorin watched as Kili lead Fili away from the others, and was grateful that his youngest nephew had spoken to him that morning about Fili. Thorin knew he was going to have to talk to Fili, and he only hoped what Kili said turned out to be true.

Thorin checked to see if all the dwarves were gathered before taking a deep breath.

'Gents.' He began gruffly. 'I have a m-matter to….discuss with you.' His palms were getting a bit sweaty and he could feel the others looking at him.

'Thorin, are you alright?' Balin asked.

'Yes yes I'm perfectly alright.' He waved his hand at Balin. 'Well, no I have a bit of a...'

'A what?' Dwalin questioned, worrying that the king might be getting sick.

'I need your help.' Thorin said. There was silence.

'With what?' Dori said slowly.

'I need…advice,' Thorin replied awkwardly. He wasn't sure he could do this. He was the one normally advising others and quite frankly, he didn't like having to ask for help. But he knew he must, otherwise he'd get nowhere.

'Advice on what?' Bofur said cheerfully, reaching for his cup of water. Thorin looked at the floor. This was embarrassing, he was the King under the Mountain and he couldn't even ask his friends for advice on women. He looked up and saw them all staring at him.

'If you don't like the Elvish food, just tell them Thorin.' Bombur exclaimed, eating a roll. Thorin had to let out an exasperated smile at Bombur's advice about food.

'N-no, it's not that.' Thorin shook his head.

'Come to think of it, I think we should put in a little request for a little more meat,' Gloin voiced. There were murmurs of agreement.

'And less green things,' Ori added.

'And more ale, that wine they gave us last night…nasty stuff that.'

':I know, didn't agree with me either,'

'They'll be poisoning us before long'

'Good idea Bombur,'

'Yeh, three cheers for Bombur!'

'ENOUGH!' Thorin shouted, it was getting on his nerves. 'Ineedadviceonwomen,' He said quickly.

'I'm sorry?' They all said. Thorin rolled his eyes.

'Do I need to say it again?' He groaned.

'Well, you said it so quickly none of us heard.' Balin explained. 'Just take a deep breath and-'

'Oh for goodness sake. I need advice on women.' Thorin said clearly. There was a silence as if they were deciding if Thorin had just said was true.

Bofur, it seemed, was the first to realise that Thorin was being serious. He snorted into his drink. The others then seemed to realise and they all let out a burst of laughter.

'It's not funny.' Thorin growled. He knew he should have just left it.

'No no, the mighty King under the Mountain needing advice on women what's so funny about that?' Dwalin sniggered but then Balin whacked him over the head to shut him up.

'So who is the lucky lass?' Nori asked. 'One of the dwarven women from the Blue Mountains?'

'Now are you sure she is woman?' Bofur asked before Balin chucked a soon at him. 'What? You can barely tell nowadays.'

'Come to think of it, are there any dwarf women in the Blue Mountains?' Ori asked thoughtfully.

'Of course there are,' Dori replied. 'Don't be silly Ori.'

'No, it's not a dwarf from the Blue Mountains.' Thorin sighed.

'Oho! Some lass you met on your travels!'

'N-no.'

'Then who is it?' Balin asked, puzzled. Thorin looked at Bilbo, trying to hint to him.

'M-me?' Bilbo asked, bewildered. Thorin had to restrain himself from shaking the hobbit. He really could be dim.

'Woah, something tells me that wine definitely plays with your head. Bilbo is definitely not a lass.' Bofur had to hide his laughter. 'Well, I haven't actually got any proof, but if you say he is a lass I won't question your judgement-'

'It is _not _Bilbo!' Thorin shouted. The rest of the company were looking at him expectantly.

'Then who is it?'

Thorin looked at the floor again. This truly was one of the most awkward situations he'd ever been in.

'Oh.' Ori said quietly causing Thorin to look at him. 'I think I know.' Ori mouthed Daisy's name to him and Thorin nodded. 'I can't say we're surprised honestly.'

'What? You men thought it was Bilbo!' Thorin exclaimed. The dwarves snorted a little.

'Hey! Am I that bad?' Bilbo asked. The others just laughed.

'You mean, I just went through a very embarrassing conversation with you, and you knew what I was talking about all along!'

'Well, we had our suspicions.' Balin admitted. 'You've been a little more….softer these past days.' Thorin growled.

'But you just confirmed it when you asked for advice. You can't honestly expect us not to have a little fun, can you?' Dwalin laughed.

'You _all _knew?' Thorin said a little more quietly. They nodded. He thought that maybe he'd been to obvious and that Daisy would have sensed something too…and what if she didn't feel the same way?

'I wouldn't worry Thorin,' Balin said, sensing his thoughts. 'Miss Daisy seems perfectly oblivious. You haven't given anything away, though I advise you to hurry if you want to make it clear to her. You never know what is on a young lady's mind these days.' Thorin was aware he'd been standing for his entire plea for help, so sat down heavily in the chair that Daisy had been in before she'd left.

'How do I…..express myself?' Thorin asked awkwardly. The others stopped laughing and turned serious.

'Young ladies love to be shown their special,' Bofur told him, gazing off into the distance. Thorin could only assume he was thinking about a girl he knew. 'But Daisy isn't your average young lady. She seems fragile; you've got to be gentle.'

'Try giving her flowers,' Nori suggested.

'Can you imagine my Uncle picking flowers?' Kili asked from the doorway. They all looked to him.

'Where's Fili?' Thorin asked, slightly concerned that the brothers were apart.

'Thinking,' Kili replied as he sat down, clearly not wanting to talk about it. 'So,' He began more cheerfully. 'Which one of you dwarves or hobbit has come up with a decent idea yet?' They all started mumbling.

'Bake her some pies,' Bombur said, still eating.

'She doesn't have much of an appetite.' Bilbo replied.

'Bilbo, you seem to know her the most,' Kili told the hobbit. 'Care to give Thorin here a bit of advice?' Thorin shot Kili and look of annoyance as his nephew patted him on the back in mock sympathy. Bilbo set his glass down and looked at the dwarf king.

'If you want to get anywhere with Daisy, you have to take into consideration that she is indeed very fragile. You must be patient, and do not pressurise her into saying anything that she doesn't want to say. Show interest in what she says, but do not become overbearing.' Thorin nodded thanks at the hobbit.

'You could always braid her hair.' Ori told the others. Some of them looked at him. 'What? Just because she isn't a dwarf doesn't mean she can't receive traditional-'

'There is a very fine line between the meanings of some of the braids, Ori,' Thorin began quietly. 'Daisy doesn't know what they mean anyway. And imagine if I got one wrong, everyone who knew what they meant could end up believing she was a whore!' The others murmured in agreement. 'It is fine for us to braid our own hair; we know the braids for friendship. But I haven't ever braided a female's….' Thorin trailed off, embarrassed. If any of them were bothered by this confession from their King they didn't show it.

'You could take her somewhere with a nice view, this place is full of them,' Gloin said. 'It's what I did with my wife. We went stargazing too, never again….'

'I don't think we want to know what happened on that trip,' Dwalin muttered.

'It didn't work for me; I don't know a thing about bloody stars.' Gloin huffed. 'It could work with you two though.'

'Play her some music; you did bring that harp of yours didn't you?' Bofur asked.

'I-I may have done.' Thorin murmured.

'Personally I think you should just tell the lass,' Dori said, taking his pipe out. 'Then at least if she doesn't feel the same way she won't feel bad about all the effort you put in. Of course, if she does return your feelings you can then put the effort in,' Thorin stood up.

'Thank you for all your help,' He said quietly and quickly left the table. He needed to find Fili to talk things through. He heard footsteps behind him.

'Thorin! Wait!' Bilbo's voice cried. Thorin stopped suddenly, causing the hobbit to run into him.

'What?' Thorin was getting annoyed at the hobbit; he had yet to prove his worth. Ok, so he had given some advice to him but whether or not it was going to be any use was still to be decided. Bilbo straightened his back and looked at him.

'Even though your confession did not come as a surprise to myself or the others, I have to speak my mind. I have been fortunate enough to be one of the few Miss Daisy has confided in about her past. Now, she may have told you snippets of it, or the basic outline but let me tell you now: You do not know what that girl has been through, and if you hurt her in anyway then you will have me to answer to.' Bilbo coughed and then continued. 'To you that may seem a petty consequence, but I can be pretty nasty when I want to be. I do not care if you are a King, that girl should be worth more to you than all your gold in your mountain. I had to speak my mind, I'm sorry.' Thorin stared at the hobbit, shocked by his outburst. It was touching to see the hobbit caring so much, even if he was a king and should be making Bilbo apologise for such an outburst. But he couldn't do it.

'No, do not apologise. You are right. I promise you I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that. I know she will tell me things when she is ready.' Thorin replied.

'Good. Well, er, I'll see you later.' Bilbo hurried off back to the balcony. Thorin took a deep breath. He had shown far too much emotion for one day, if he kept this up his men would think he was going soft. That could _not _happen. He would never hear the end of it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Daisy wandered slowly back from Elrond's study. She had taken care to try and remember the way and so far she hadn't got lost.

Gandalf had told her not to worry about the current situation for as long as she was with them everything was fine. She knew he was trying to make her feel better but she couldn't help but hope that everything would be alright in the end.

Daisy grinned when she heard the noise of dwarves laughing and hurried towards the sound. When she entered though they all turned to face her.

'Hey,' Daisy said awkwardly as she made her way over to her previous seat. They were all looking at her like they knew something she didn't. 'S-so, what's happening?' This knocked them all out of their daze and they answered her eagerly.

'Dwalin is going to try and find somewhere to train and sharpen swords with most of the lads, I think Thorin has gone to see where Fili has got to, you and I are going to play the flute in one of the gardens while Ori and Bilbo join us and Bombur is going to inquire to the kitchen staff about having more meat at mealtimes.' Bofur explained as he tried to blow out Dori's pipe.

'Quit it,' Dori grumbled. 'Dwalin, shall we try and find someplace to train?'

'Aye, anyone who is coming follow us shortly.' Dwalin said as he stood up. Dori got to his feet and followed him out.

'Well, I suppose we better be heading out. If we spend any longer here it'll almost be lunch.' Bofur said as he got up. Bilbo took a handle of bread rolls for 'second breakfast' and Ori picked up his journal and hurried with them to the gardens.

'Good a place as any,' Bofur hummed as he sat down on the grass and took out the flutes he carried. 'Right, where were we?'

And so it happened that Bofur taught Daisy another tune and Bilbo listened while Ori drew all three of them. Bofur tried to get Bilbo to join in but:

'I'm not going to get the hang of this,' Bilbo sighed, giving Bofur his flute back. 'Teach Daisy,' Daisy laughed softly.

'Come on Bilbo, don't give up!'

'There are only two flutes, and three of us. You are the better student and Bofur is the only teacher.' Bilbo told her. Daisy smiled.

'Oh alright then spoil sport.' Bilbo looked confused at her choice of words but waved it off, it was probably something from her own world.

'Ori, how's that drawing coming along?' Bilbo asked as the sound of Bofur demonstrating a tune filled the garden once more.

'I'm almost done.' He replied thoughtfully, scribbling down something.

'Mind if I have a look?' A different voice replied and Ori and Bilbo looked up to see the elf boy Ednam staring down at them. Ori didn't like being rude, so he agreed.

'Yes, of course.' He handed the book to the elf, who sat down on the grass next to him. The sound of Daisy laughing at one of Bofur's jokes reached their ears and they looked towards the pair. Bilbo saw Ednam smile at Daisy, who hadn't noticed he was there, and cast a sideways glance to Ori.

'Do not worry,' Ednam said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 'I am merely pleased she is happy. I know your King's feelings however.'

'How?' Ori asked in surprise.

'I can people's pasts. I saw it in his, and I can see it in yours. I have to say, it was a pretty good joke you lot decided to play on him. Pretending you had no idea.' Ednam chuckled.

'No, it goes like this,' Daisy's voice cried and she began to hum a tune that none of them recognised. Bofur grinned and played along.

'I think it needs words Daisy!' Bilbo said so she could hear.

'Does it have words?' Bofur asked her and Daisy nodded.

'You must sing along!' Ori pleaded and Daisy turned a shade of pink.

'Oh..no I don't think so.' She replied quietly.

'Aw please! We'd love to hear it.' Bofur encourage.

'I'm not that good at singing.' Daisy admitted.

'Who cares? Half of those dwarves are tone deaf but you wouldn't know it!' Bofur cried.

'We'd love to hear it,' Ednam said and Daisy looked over to him in surprise.

'Oh! Hello Ednam, I didn't see you there.'

'Come on Daisy. Please!' Bilbo asked.

'You might not understand it.' She muttered.

'I'm sure we'll make do. It'll be interesting to see what music you had in your home.' Ori reasoned.

'It's from a while back..'

'Please Daisy?'

'Forgive me if I go wrong,' She told them and they grinned. Daisy couldn't believe they just persuaded her to sing. She took a deep breath.

'_You push a little button and you get hot chocolate,_

_Push a little button and you get some tea,_

_The world's gone mad just pushing little buttons_

_But what about you and me?_'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH

As soon as Thorin had left and Bilbo had hurried out after him, Kili knew his Uncle had gone to find Fili. He decided to wait until Bilbo returned from what he'd planned to do before he followed. He'd seen Fili down by the waterfall near the healing houses so he knew where his brother would be.

Bilbo returned a few moments later so Kili made his excuses and left. He caught up with Thorin pretty easily; his Uncle was obviously distracted as he wasn't walking his normal pace. Kili decided not to confront his brother with Thorin, he'd just eavesdrop until he felt it right to join the conversation.

Kili had to duck behind a pillar as Thorin stopped to look out across the valley. Kili supposed he was looking for Fili. He must have seen him as he made off again, slightly faster than before meaning Kili had to lightly jog to keep up.

When they reached the open air of the valley, Thorin picked up his pace and Kili nearly groaned. Why was his Uncle feeling the need to run all of a sudden? Despite his grumbling, Kili found it wasn't pointless as they did reach the water quickly. He ducked behind one of the rocks and watched as his Uncle cautiously approached his brother.

'Fili?' Thorin said quietly to the dwarf standing throwing rocks into the pool. Fili didn't reply, though the sound of the waterfall made it impossible to hear much. 'Fili!' Thorin said, louder this time. Fili turned around.

'Uncle.' He said shortly. 'I must go find Kili,' He began to walk away but Thorin grabbed him.

'Please Fili, talk to me.' Thorin pleaded. Fili stopped.

'What is there to say?'

'Fili. Listen to me. I know you are hurting, so if you tell me that you want me to back off then I will. I will not risk our relationship.' Fili stared in shock at his Uncle.

'And I,' Fili replied. 'Will not live with myself if I knew I was the reason that you were not happy.' It was Thorin's turn to stare in shock.

'You could never be that reason, Fili. You are like a son to me; I will love you as a father should regardless. I just don't want you to hate me.' Fili slumped his shoulders.

'Kili is right,' He sighed. 'I should have seen it; she never returned my gestures in that way. She is not right for me, nor I for her. I just guess its b-been h-hard s-s-s-since you know,' Fili let tears roll down his face, something that he hated doing in front of his Uncle. Thorin took a step towards his nephew and took him into a hug.

Thorin knew very well that it had been hard for Fili. He'd been in love with a female dwarf named Laecla for many years. They had been seeing each other the best part of three years, and Fili had honestly thought she'd been his match. Shortly before Thorin asked him to join his quest (and he suspects this is why Fili joined, to get away) there was a terrible accident in the Blue Mountains. The mine shafts on the east side collapsed, sending that part of their city into the depths. Many had died that day, including his love Laecla. Thorin had then sworn to reclaim Erebor, so they could live in their homeland once more.

'I know it is,' Thorin calmed him.

'I've just been so selfish.' Fili cursed himself.

'You have not, you went through an ordeal, and it's understandable you tried to forget.'

'I must find Kili, I was rude to him and-' Kili chose that moment to appear.

'There is no need brother, I am here.' Kili said as he stepped out from behind the rock. Fili staggered towards him.

'I am so sorry; I should have listened to you' Fili breathed as he enveloped his brother in a hug.

'It does not bother me Fili. I only hope you are ok.' Kili replied. His brother let out a shaky laugh.

'I will be. I just need to my head around Daisy being our aunt…' Fili said. Kili knew it pained him to say that, but he did not question it. Instead he walked together with his brother and Uncle back to the gardens where the others had planned to spend their morning. As they got nearer they spied Bilbo, Ori and that…elf boy sitting watching Bofur and Daisy. Bofur was playing the flute and as they drew nearer they realised Daisy was singing.

Of course, what about they had no idea.

'_You push a little button and you make a motor car_

_Push a little button and you watch TV_

_Night and day we're pushing little buttons _

_But what about you and me?_'

The three of them stared at each other. She could sing, they gave her that, but they had no idea what a motor car was or a TV for that matter. And why would you push a button, they went on coats didn't they?

'_They're always inventing something fine,_

_Which is fully automatic and it saves you time_'

'Maybe it's something they sing back where she came from.' Kili suggested.

'Quite possibly, I haven't heard anything like that in Middle Earth.' Thorin replied.

'Look at Bofur; he's trying to get the melody right!' Fili chuckled.

"_You push a little button and it's all done for you,_

_Much too easy you must agree,_

'_Cos one little man could push one little button and_" She clicked her fingers together. '_Goes you and me!_'

Bofur finished the tune off and the three watching started to applaud loudly.

'See, you can sing!' They heard Bilbo cry. 'Even if we haven't the foggiest what it's about. You shall have to explain it to us sometime.' Thorin began to walk towards the group.

'It was a jolly little tune,' Ori commented, sketching something in his book.

'Well done lass, see maybe if I taught you the words to our songs you could sing them?' Bofur suggested, before noticing the approaching trio. Daisy looked up at them, following Bofur's gaze.

'Hey we heard that, it was great!' Kili told her as he chucked himself on the grass. Daisy noticed Fili wasn't as lively as before, but she just assumed he was tired.

'I think I'll go,' Ednam said, getting up. 'See you Daisy.' Thorin stared at the elf as he left before turning to Daisy.

'You have a nice singing voice.' He complimented.

'T-thank you.' She replied.

She couldn't be sure but she thought she'd seen glances of amusement between everyone's faces.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

**Hope you liked it!**

**Bit longer today, I must have been in a good mood!**

**Everyone who suggested Stargazing etc will get your mention when I put them into play, which should be next chapter!**

**Oh and the song that Daisy sings is: Push a Little Button by Ninette. It came out like in 1966 or something, but I thought that as Daisy did live with technology, maybe she just fancied singing it. And it'll provide a subject to talk about in later chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a couple days!**

**I kinda got new ideas when writing this chapter, so the real gestures of love will be in the next chapter, which should be tomorrow so not long to wait!**

**There's a bit of Ori and Daisy friendship here, as I haven't really done much with it since previous chapters.**

**Thank you to ****mrsmiawallace88 ****for all the great support you've shown, and here's the dinner idea **

**And to all who have come up with ideas. I shall mention you when I write the ideas in a chapter**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

If Daisy was certain of one thing, it was that the others knew something she didn't. She'd had her suspicions when they'd been out in the garden and Thorin had complimented her singing, but as the morning wore on she caught Bofur, Kili, Ori and even Bilbo sharing glances at each other which had made her sure. Thorin looked annoyed at them and Fili took no notice.

After the arrival of Thorin and his nephews, Bofur had entertained them all with his flute and Ori had finished several drawings.

'I don't understand how you do them so quickly,' Bilbo had said in awe, causing Ori to laugh.

On more than one occasion Thorin had looked like he was about to say something to her, but then he'd obviously thought better of it and remained silent. It was on these occasions that Daisy had noticed the glances being shared amongst the group.

When Thorin finally did speak, it was not to Daisy but to Fili and Kili.

'It is nearly luncheon; we should seek out the others and help them.' He'd said, even though he sounded a bit reluctant to leave the garden. Daisy had to say she couldn't blame him, even if the dwarves didn't like elves they had to admit they had a very peaceful dwelling. Fili and Kili groaned but managed to drag themselves off the grass.

'Must we?' Kili said wearily. 'We have a week before we leave-'

'Yes we must. We need all the training we can get.' Thorin silenced him.

'But what about Bofur and Ori? And even Bilbo! Why do they get to laze around-'

'They'll be training tomorrow. They're keeping Daisy company now, and we'll rotate it daily.' Bilbo grumbled at this. 'I suggest you make the most of it gents. We'll see you at the next meal.' Thorin said to them before the three dwarves left.

'What happened to a peaceful week?' Bilbo groaned. Bofur shrugged and went back to playing the flute. Daisy shuffled over to Ori; she had yet to see his drawings.

'Ori, can I have a look?' She asked, gesturing towards his notebook. He nodded eagerly and passed it to her.

Since she'd seen his journal last there were at least twenty more drawings-and that was excluding the ones he had drawn that morning. Pausing briefly at the one where she was sat on a rock talking to a troll she asked Ori:

'Ori, I thought you were on the stick over the fire when the troll incident happened?'

'I was.' Ori replied casually.

'Then how come you drew this?' She showed it to him.

'I can draw from memory Daisy,' He laughed.

'Yes, but it's so realistic!'

'Why thank you.' Ori lay down on the grass and Daisy continued looking through his book. She came to the ones he'd drawn most recently and smiled when she realised one of them was Bilbo trying to play the flute, and her and Bofur laughing at him. She flicked back a bit to try and compare it with the other ones when she landed on a page that had no drawings, just writing.

Well, not really writing, just words.

_Dori: Yes, 3 days, Flowers._

_Nori: Yes, 2 days, Romantic stroll._

_Balin: Yes, 2 days, Harp music._

_Kili: Yes, 1 day, awkward conversation declaring his/her undying love._

_Oin: Yes, 4 days, stargazing._

_Gloin: Yes, 1 day, gets her drunk._

_Dwalin: Yes, 2 days, shows off his impressive muscles._

_Bombur: Yes, 2 days, makes food._

_Bifur: Yes, 3 days, kisses her._

_Bofur: Yes, 2 days, Gandalf enchants him because he's fed up with seeing him awkwardly flirt._

_Bilbo: Quoted: 'I refuse to take part in such ridiculous dwarvish games.'_

_Ori: Yes, 2 days, braids hair._

_Fili: Yet to catch him, will do before the day is over._

_Gandalf: Must ask the wizard if he wants to participate._

_10 gold coins from each participant to whichever gent is correct, or the closest to the outcome. _

Daisy looked at it, puzzled.

'Ori, what on earth is this?' She asked, causing him to sit up. He looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened.

'That?! Oh that's nothing.' He replied quickly, taking the book from her hands. Bofur and Bilbo seemed to notice the sudden panic of Ori as they'd stopped what they were doing.

'It didn't look like nothing; it looked like one of your betting things!' Daisy said. 'What were you betting on this time?' Ori looked a bit sheepish. Bofur shifted uncomfortably and Bilbo looked smug.

'Came back to bite you in the end, didn't it?!' Bilbo gleamed as if to say _I told you_ _so._

'Shut up Bilbo,' Bofur said through gritted teeth. Daisy looked around them.

'It's nothing Daisy,' Ori said uncertainly. 'This was from ages ago. Before we met you.' Bofur nodded with Ori.

'Really?' Daisy asked.

'Yes, most definitely.' They said at the same time.

'Why is Bilbo's name on here then?' She asked slyly, and their faces fell.

'Um, we met him before you.'

'No you didn't, you met us at the same time!' Bilbo butted in, and the dwarves sent him glares.

'It doesn't matter. I suspect you'll find out soon enough.' Ori smiled and looked up towards the sky. 'Looks like we should head back, and I'm getting hungry.' Daisy was still annoyed they wouldn't tell her, but she trusted Ori.

The four of them wandered back towards the buildings, Daisy's mind still on that piece of paper. However she was soon distracted as they came across Bombur, who had become stuck going up the stairs (how he had done that Daisy would never understand) and needed their assistance. After several pushes and shoves Ori, Bilbo and Bofur had managed to get him free. Daisy had offered to help but Bombur had assured her she would not want to. So she watched the other three, something that was quite entertaining, get Bombur out of his predicament.

As a result of Bombur's problem, the five of them were late to lunch. All of the company were already there but Gandalf and Elrond had either not arrived, or were not joining them. There seemed to be an unspoken seating plan as their places from the morning were not taken. Bombur left to go to his place, while Daisy and the others went and sat in theirs.

'What took you so long?' Fili asked Bofur as they sat down. Bofur chuckled.

'My dear brother had a bit of a dilemma involving some stairs and his size.'

'You've got to admire that fellow. Dares to question the elves' eating habits, demands more meat and gets it,' Kili said, pointing to the meat on his plate. 'He's got some balls that Bombur.' Bilbo kicked him.

'Lady present.' Bilbo scolded.

'It's not like the lass hasn't heard worse. Relax Mister Baggins.' Bofur said, lighting his pipe. Daisy never really got their obsession with smoking pipes. She supposed it was like smoking, though they seemed to do it a lot and showed no signs of illness. Daisy looked away from Bilbo's appalled face and realised Thorin had been staring at her. Though this time, instead of looking away, he kept staring and in the end Daisy had to look away for fear she was blushing.

'I have to say, this salted pork is particularly good.' Bofur told them as he grabbed another bit of the meat.

'Salted pork?' Gloin asked from a couple of dwarves away. 'Chuck us some Bofur!' The usual table manners of the company were present: loud burping, food being thrown, forgotten cutlery etc. Daisy sighed as she went to reach for what looked like an egg salad, only to realise she couldn't quite reach it. She was about to ask someone when Thorin promptly reached over Kili, (who promptly shouted _'Oi! Get off!'_), and handed her the bowl.

'Here you go,' Thorin said.

'Thank you.'

There were several cries of: 'That does _not_ count Bombur!' and Kili was shaking his head laughing. Thorin seemed as confused as Daisy, so when they once again made eye contact they both shrugged-at the same time. This did not go unnoticed by Ori and Bofur, who shared one of those looks again.

Daisy swore mealtimes seemed to take forever. She didn't mind, she was just always amazed at how much time could be spent eating.

'Would you like a drink Daisy?' Gloin asked, holding out a jug from across the table.

'Oh, yes please Gloin.' Daisy replied as he poured out what looked like Ribena into her cup. Daisy sat back in her chair and took sips of her drink as she listened to snippets of the conversations around her. _Strange tasting Ribena _She thought but shrugged it off. She caught Thorin's eye again and leant forwards to hear what he wanted to say, if he was going to say anything to her that is.

'Daisy,' He said softly. There was no need to be loud, the table was narrow and they were opposite each other. 'W-would you…' Daisy looked at him, puzzled.

'Would I what?' She asked, curious. Thorin ran a hand through his hair.

'W-would you like to perhaps accompany me on a….' Thorin looked around him.

'I hear the stars are meant to nice, in four days time.' Oin said casually, but very loudly. There were several grumbles from the other dwarves.

'Well if that's how he's going to play it,' She though she heard someone grumble but she couldn't be sure. Thorin shrugged and turned back to Daisy.

'There's meant to be a nice flower contest in three days time.' Dori said, even louder than Oin. Kili turned in Dori's direction.

'You completely made that up!' He shouted. 'Sometimes these things are meant to be TALKED about TOMORROW in which FEELINGS should be DECLARED.' Thorin looked at Kili as if he'd gone mad, and the others were now grumbling very loudly. Had Daisy not been feeling as if someone had punched her in the head, she would had made the connection between the dwarves extremely bad hints and Ori's book, and the fact her drink didn't seem to be Ribena.

'As I was saying Daisy,' Thorin sounded annoyed now, but Daisy didn't really notice. 'W-would you like to come on a walk with sometime?' Daisy heard the last bit and she was vaguely aware of her mouth opening and closing. Thorin had just asked her to go on a walk. She felt of wave of giddiness wash over her.

'Yes!' Cried Nori. 'Perhaps in two days time Thorin.'

'You can't tell him when!'

Then, of all the things that would have made Daisy mortified, she giggled. Not a genuine giggle, one of those little '_I'm a serious flirt and I laugh at anything_' giggles.

'Daisy?' Thorin asked, noticing her change in behaviour.

'Of course I'd want toooo,' She chimed. 'It'll be soooo much fun.' Everyone stared at her.

'Daisy, are you alright?' Thorin asked again.

'Why wouldn't I be, I'm surrounded by my favourite peeeeeeeople!' Bofur took a drag of his pipe.

'Well in any case I won' Nori said.

'No! She hasn't said yes yet!' Kili argued.

'You took bets on-' Thorin roared until Daisy interrupted him.

'Awwwwww don't get angry.' She took a swig of her drink, which Bilbo suddenly recognised.

'HEY!' He cried jumping to his feet. 'This is the wine that made everyone feel bad. You're drunk!' He said, aghast, snatching the cup out of Daisy's hands. Thorin turned to everyone.

'Which one of you idiots gave her that wine?' He growled. Gloin slowly gulped.

'May have been me.' He said. Thorin narrowed his eyes.

'Gloin! You can't personally carry out your bet yourself!' Ori cried

'Alright! I admit it; ban me from this round of bets.'

'Ban you from ever playing these games again.' Bilbo grumbled as he got up.

'I do commend you Gloin, was a sneaky little move you made there,' Kili grinned as Thorin walloped him round the head. 'OW!'

'And don't think I didn't notice your pathetic attempts.' Thorin snarled. Fili was looking at Daisy.

'Don't want to alarm anyone, but Daisy's not looking her best.' He commented and they all turned to see Bilbo frantically shaking her as she was in a confused state.

'Go away Bilbo, stop shaking me!' She was saying. 'AND FILI! I'm looking fine thank you, that's not the thing you say to a lady.' Thorin grumbled and moved around to help Bilbo. He picked Daisy up in his arms.

'I'll take her for some air.' He told the hobbit who reluctantly nodded.

'Thorin, a bit bridal style isn't it?' Daisy giggled. Thorin shot Gloin a look that made the other dwarf cower.

Ignoring the several wolf whistles that followed himself and Daisy out, Thorin quickly made his way to Daisy's room.

'Where weeeeeeeee going?' Daisy asked, her voice sounding a bit delirious.

'To your room.' He replied, and then cursed himself.

'My room? That's a bit forward don't you think. You haven't even kissed me yet.' Thorin looked at her. He wanted so much to believe that she meant her words, but she was drunk and had literally no control over the words that spilt from her lips.

Why the others had felt the need to take bets again he did not understand. And then Gloin, giving her that wine! At lunch as well! Thorin knew he was going to have a few strong words with his men as soon as he got back.

Thorin kicked the door open and made his way over to her bed.

''What? It's not night yet,' Daisy tried to sit up once he'd placed her down. Thorin pushed her back.

'No, but you are drunk and need to recover.' He went to get a glass of water. Daisy sat up and tried to get out. 'Daisy! For goodness sake, lie down.' Thorin debated whether pouring water on her would help or not. He decided against it.

'I don't want to,' She said sleepily.

'Here, drink,' Thorin placed the glass of water to her lips. Once she'd finished she lay back down, staring at him. It made him nervous.

'Why d'you wear beards? And plait them?' Daisy asked wearily.

'We don't wear beards. We grow them.' Thorin explained, not sure if she'd remember anything once she woke up. 'And the braids mean different things. Like this one,' He pointed to a braid in his hair. 'Means I am part of a family.'

'Are you married then?' Daisy said, and Thorin did not miss the disappointment in her voice.

'N-no. I have Fili and Kili, and my sister Dis.' He explained. Daisy sat up again and Thorin rolled his eyes. 'Daisy, lie back down or you'll get dizzy.' As he made to push her down again she grabbed hold of him, but because of their positions he ended up falling on top of her. He made to move but she grabbed him again.

'No,' She whispered. 'Stay with me please.' Thorin's breath hitched. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up that Daisy liked him because she was drunk, but he couldn't help that maybe it was the beginning of something. Of course, he didn't want to make it look as though he was taking advantage of her, he'd never even dream of that.

'Alright, just let me move over a bit.' He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed but Daisy's hand was still tightly wrapped around his. 'Daisy-' He began but the sound of her deep breathing alerted him that she was asleep. He sighed heavily, carefully untangling his hand from hers. Maybe next time he would just ask her in private, instead of over lunch. Thorin placed a soft kiss to her hand and made his way to the door.

After casting one last look at the sleeping figure on the bed, he closed the door.

_Right_ he thought as he marched off. _Now to have a nice chat with my companions._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Ohhhh they're gonna get it! **

**Hope you liked it, didn't quite get round to fitting romantic stuff in but next chapter!**

**Oh and Ribena is a drink from Britain, its blackcurrant squash and I don't know if you have it anywhere else in the world.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for your support! I can't believe I'm over 200 reviews.**

**Bit more emotion now, my humour got the better of me.**

**Ladyartemis39: I know! That's why I think blue and green goes better. And Christmas is not Christmas without those colours!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH

Thorin stormed back through the corridors of Rivendell not caring if he attracted dirty looks from the elves that he passed. He was livid. And not just livid that the others had taken bets on him and Daisy, but the fact that he'd been an idiot and not seen it coming.

He rounded the corner that lead to where they were eating lunch.

The company went silent as they watched him enter, each nervously shifting in their seat. Thorin walked to the head of the table, and stared at each and every one of them before he spoke.

'Tell me, gentlemen. When did my private life become a topic of gossip? I confided in you, and this is what you do.' He said, too calmly. The others avoided his eye contact. 'Ori, give me your journal. I know that the list is in there.' Ori stared wide eyed and fumbled with his hands before handing the book over to Thorin. Thorin flicked through the pages until he came across what he was looking for. He tore the page out and showed it to the group.

'Thorin-' Balin began but Thorin silenced him with a glare and began reading the bets.

'I see Bilbo and Fili did not bet.'

'No I told them it was ridiculous-,' But Bilbo was shut up as Bofur kicked him. Thorin began to stride around the table.

'I will make myself clear.' Thorin said loudly. 'If anyone of you EVER puts the health of Daisy at risk for their own personal gain again, then that person will answer directly me. This wine,' He snatched up the jug from in front of Oin. 'Makes us feel drowsy. Imagine what it is doing to her? You-' He pointed at Gloin. 'Better pray that she has no lasting damage for your own sake. As for the rest of you, if I find you've been making bets on my private life again, then I can assure you this: do not expect help from me if you find yourselves in sticky situations on this quest. You have been warned.' Thorin grabbed a candle from the table and proceeded to burn the piece of paper.

'Uncle-,' Kili began.

'Silence. I understand the concept of betting.' Thorin said. 'And I understand why you enjoy it. It is a harmless game when played correctly. But today it went too far, and you better pray that it does not go this far again. All of you, training. NOW.' Thorin bellowed and everyone scrambled. Thorin flicked the bits of ash from his clothing and followed them. They thought he'd finished, but his training was going to be the toughest they'd ever done.

If he hadn't been so angry, Thorin would have been impressed by the area that Dwalin and Dori had managed to find to train in. It was open and had enough space, but wasn't overlooked by many buildings so they wouldn't be disturbed.

'Line up.' Thorin ordered. They obeyed, including Bilbo who was looking very nervous. 'Each of you will have a go in combat with me. Gloin, come here.' Gloin, a powerful warrior with an uncontrollable temper, walked forwards timidly.

'My Lord.' He said, facing the ground.

'The difficulty of the fight depends on what your bet was. Gloin here bet: Yes, 1 day,' And then, in his best Gloin voice: '_Gets her drunk_. I'm glad that is your opinion of me, Master Gloin. Your fight shall be tough.'

'Sire I did not mean-'

'I do not care for excuses. Now let's begin.'

When Thorin said tough, he meant it. Not even five minutes into the fight and Gloin was already showing weakness. Thorin wasn't letting up anytime soon. In fact, he seemed to be releasing all his anger on Gloin. The others weren't normally so reluctant to help a fellow friend in need but, well, this really was a case of rather you than me.

Once Thorin had reduced Gloin to his knees, the king called Kili forward.

'Kili, if it wasn't for your ridiculous and rather obvious hinting which made it perfectly clear you wanted your gold; I would have let you off lightly. However…' Thorin engaged his nephew in a fight not as brutal as Gloin's, but equally as tiring.

It continued like this, going through each of the dwarves in turn. Thorin did not seem amused by Bofur's bet, although he wouldn't put it past the wizard to do such a thing. When Ori was called, Dori and Nori held him back protectively as they knew as well as the others that Ori was no use with a sword.

'Let him come.' Thorin said. Dori reluctantly let go of Ori's clothing and the young dwarf walked forwards. Thorin walked up to him and said in his ear: 'Your bet interested me Ori. I had said I wouldn't dare braid another's hair and yet you still proceeded to say I would. You show a strong amount of faith, and I hope you do not let others sway you. I will not fight you, for I am not cruel and I know your skills do not lie with a sword.'

'B-but Kili has a bow.' Ori protested. He didn't want to fight, but he was fed up of being let off things because of his young age.

'Kili is also my nephew and needs to learn his place sometimes.' Thorin gently guided Ori back, much to the relief of Dori and Nori. There were a few grumbles about Ori being let off but they were silenced by a glare from Thorin.

Thorin walked down the line of dwarves, trying to be intimidating as possible-not that he needed to try.

'Hobbit.' Thorin said to Bilbo. 'You did not bet. Why?' Thorin was genuinely curious.

'Because one: I did not want to hurt either of you, two: It's your personal matter and three: I have no money to bet with.' Bilbo replied shakily. Thorin nodded and turned to Fili.

'Thank you for not participating.' Fili nodded in response as Thorin addressed them all. 'I hope you all realise not to cross me. Do not let this happen again.'

'Thorin!' Thorin turned to see Gandalf striding towards them.

'Gandalf. I was just seeing that my men could still fight.'

'Yes yes, I came to see if you had eaten lunch. Where is young Daisy? I need to speak with her.' Gandalf exclaimed as he reached the group. The dwarves shifted uncomfortably. 'Well, where is she?'

'My men here decided to take bets on a…rather delicate subject and got carried away. Gloin gave her some of the elven wine and now she is sleeping in her room.' Thorin explained, casting glares at Gloin. Gandalf frowned.

'That wine is very strong! You were foolish master Gloin. It would seem I will have to wait until later to have my conversation.' He took a step closer to Thorin. 'Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you tonight. I suggest you bring a couple members of the company who you think it wise to confide in.'

Thorin watched as Gandalf left before turning to his men once more.

'I am sorry if I have injured you, but hopefully you have learnt your lesson. You are free to go, and let us hope dinner does end the same way.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

_It was dark, so so dark, and she was alone. She could hear voices echoing around her, sounding threatening. She longed for the darkness to clear, so she could see the scene before her._

'_We don't know, she was always so happy,' A voice said._

'_We gave her everything, we told her we loved her and she told us she did in return,'_

'_Teenagers, especially girls such as Daisy, do not confide in others if they are anxious or worried, they even try and deny it. She may have seemed happy on the outside, but a raging battle seemed to happening on the inside. I am truly sorry for your loss.' _

_The darkness faded and Daisy saw her parents in what looked like a hospital, with a man leaving them in peace. Her father turned to her mother._

'_We need to leave the country. The police will understand-it's perfectly natural for us to want to get away. By the time they realise the truth we'll be long gone.'_

'_Yes, yes ok. But what about the funeral? We cannot miss that. It'll be too suspicious. And what are they putting as cause of death?'_

'_Damn, I'd forgotten about that. We'll have to wait till then. Suicide, depressed teen. Distraught parents, all very tragic.' Her mother nodded._

_Did they not care?_

'_We'll have to make a quick exit. No one else will want to come to the brat's funeral so we shouldn't be delayed. She had no friends.' _

_The doctor entered again and her mother went back to snivelling._

'_I'm going to have to ask you to fill out these forms. I know this is hard for you, but tell me about her.' _

'_She was polite, we taught her well. Took after me in her stubbornness though. I don't understand, we had given everything she could ever want, our love, our support…'_

_Daisy shook her head. No, the doctor couldn't be believing them! _

'_Stop it!' Daisy screamed, but no one did._

'_Just sign here.'_

'_IT'S NOT TRUE!' Daisy screamed with all she had, and the doctor looked around him, as if he had heard something. 'Please, please!' Daisy cried but he went back to looking at her parents. 'NO!'_

Daisy woke with a start and sat up quickly. She immediately regretted it, her head was spinning and she had to lie down until it stopped.

She hated these dreams; they just corrupted her and seemed so real.

Daisy looked to the window and saw that moonlight was spilling through into her room. _What the? I was having lunch a moment ago._ Daisy cautiously stood up and noticed that someone had laid out food and water by her bed.

'Oh my.' She said, as she had a sudden memory of consuming wine. 'I think I was drunk.' She gingerly reached for the food as took small bites. Deciding that there was no hope of ever getting back to sleep, she moved towards her window to climb out onto the balcony. The night air was cool, and Daisy wondered what time it was. Lunch and dinner had obviously passed, and it looked as though breakfast would soon come.

Her dream still plagued her mind. If her parents got away with everything….it hurt too much to think about. She held back a sob; she refused to cry for the people who hurt her.

'Daisy?' A voice called softly from behind her. She turned slowly to see Thorin standing by her window.

'W-why are you in my room?' She asked shyly.

'I came to see how you were; you've been asleep for a while.' Thorin replied gently. 'I put some food out, I see you ate something. That's good.' Daisy's eyes widened in surprise.

'You gave me that?' She asked. Her stomach did a little flip when she though about Thorin actually caring. He nodded, climbing through her window.

'Do you remember what happened?' He asked.

'No. Well apart from obviously drinking wine. I'm afraid I loose my memory there.' Daisy sighed. 'Who gave me the wine?'

'Gloin' Thorin replied stiffly.

'Oh. Why?'

'He was trying to…win a round of bets they'd wagered.'

'What was the bet on? Oh! I remember Ori had a journal and everyone had their names written in it expect you and…' She trailed off, realising where this was going. 'There's a reason our names weren't in that book isn't there?'

'Y-yes.' Thorin replied, he really didn't want Daisy to find out this way. 'Listen, I was going to ask you this over lunch, but then they got carried away and it all went pear-shaped.' Daisy's heart was racing. She knew she harboured feelings for the dwarf, but never in a millions years did she dream he returned them. Thorin reached out to take her hand, but he brushed against her bandaged ribs.

'Ah!' Daisy gasped.

'Daisy? What is it?' Thorin asked, concerned.

'My ribs. Lord Elrond was meant to tend to them tonight but as I was asleep he never did it.' Daisy replied as she grabbed his shoulder for support. 'C-could you help me sit down for a second?' Thorin nodded as he helped her over to a stone seat a few metres away.

'Do you need me to do anything?'

'Just stay,' Daisy told him, then blushed. 'To, er, help me if I need it.' Thorin nodded.

'Do you have a keen interest in music?' Thorin asked her. 'You sing very well, and I was wondering if you learnt anywhere?'

'I have always liked little tunes. My grandmother could sing, and I just sang along with her. Do you like music?'

'The dwarves thrive on music, without it we would be a little lost.' Daisy looked at him. 'What?'

'I asked if _you_ liked music, not the dwarves.'

'Oh. Well I do like music, and without it I would be lost. Listen, Daisy. I know I haven't been the most sociable of people.' He shifted so he was facing her properly. 'But that doesn't mean I cannot feel. I-I…..I….I….was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk.' He finished lamely. He couldn't tell her right now. He'd do it later. 'Perhaps tomorrow after lunch or dinner?' Daisy's eyes lit up at his suggestion.

'I would love to! Perhaps I could show you somewhere too.' Daisy told him, thinking of the waterfall pool.

'Y-yes of course.' Thorin said, not quite believing she'd accepted.

'Is it wrong for me to have slept for hours yet still feel tired?' Daisy yawned. Thorin chuckled.

'It is quite natural my Daisy.' Daisy hid her butterflies when he called her _my._ Daisy dared to lean into him, and to her great surprise and happiness he put his arm around her shoulders.

'You don't really realise how pretty the stars are,' Daisy said sleepily. She felt Thorin's chest rise slowly up and down.

'No, no you really don't.' Thorin replied, not really aware of the stars. He was just happy that he was sitting, practically cuddling Daisy, on a bench under a romantic night sky. Luck really was with him.

'Sorry if I fall asleep on you. You'll have to carry me back to my bed, I do apologise.' Daisy said faintly.

'Do not worry,' Thorin whispered. 'It's quite alright.' A few moments later the sound of her sweet soft breathing filled the air and Thorin smiled genuinely for the first time that day, perhaps even on this whole quest.

He had no intention of moving, at least for a while, and so he placed a soft kiss to Daisy's forehead and looked up at the night sky.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**YAY progress with the relationship.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I honestly can't believe your response to this story! Thanks!**

**Got a couple little sweet suggestions, I'll weave them in somehow!**

**Thanks to: Elisa de Lune for the pipe idea. Mrsmiawallace88 for the fur coat **

**As the story progresses so will Daisy's relationships with the others, I just need to sort the main paring out before we can commence on family life with the dwarves!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Daisy woke the next morning she was in her bed, leaving her to wonder if last night was a dream. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily before noticing that she was not covered with a duvet, but a large fur coat. Daisy felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and couldn't help but smile dreamily. Thorin must have carried her in and given her his coat. Oh gosh, how was she going to get it back to him without the others seeing? And she was pretty sure that the bets had been about Thorin and herself…getting together. She shook her head, there was no way Thorin loved her. But then he had treated her as such last night, Daisy let out a frustrated sigh before noticing piece of paper on the cabinet near her bed.

She reached out to grab it and read:

_Daisy,_

_I don't know if you remembered this but we were meant to go the waterfall this morning? Don't worry, I heard about lunch and that you might not be feeling up to it. We'll do it another time. Lord Elrond will be trying to catch you about your ribs, I suspect they'll be beginning to cause you pain._

_I'll catch you later!_

_Ednam._

Daisy gasped, she had completely forgotten about Ednam's trip. She would have to make sure she apologised. Realising that it was probably almost breakfast she decided to get up. Another dress had been laid out for her so she quickly changed and grumbled when she couldn't do the fastening up at the back. Perhaps if she held it up she'd see a female elf on the way to breakfast who could help her.

Daisy glanced at Thorin's coat lying on her bed. She knew she needed to go it to him so she picked it up and hurried to her door, praying she wouldn't see anyone before she'd sorted out her clothing problem.

Unfortunately, no sooner than she had left her room she collided with a fast moving Thorin. His firm arm grabbed her waist to stop her from falling, but she was red in the face by the time she looked at him properly.

'I have you coat.' She mumbled, holding out the mass of fabric in front of her.

'Thank you. I was just on my way to fetch you; you're a bit late for breakfast.' Thorin took the coat and smiled at her. Daisy was sure she was a beetroot by now. Why did he have this effect on her?

'Oh, am I? T-thank you for coming to get me.' Daisy stuttered, feeling like a fool.

'It's my pleasure. Let's get going then.' Thorin turned and started to walk away. He stopped when he noticed Daisy wasn't following. 'What's wrong?' Daisy shifted her feet.

'M-my dress has a little button on the back that keeps the skirt in place. I can't reach it, could you do it up please? I was going to find one of the elves but as you're here..' Daisy said quickly. It was Thorin's turn to go red.

'Y-yes of course.' He walked quickly over to her and she turned around, pulling her hair out of the way.

'Can you see it?' Daisy asked.

'Yes.' Thorin replied, his hands shaking as he fastened the delicate material together. He moved to bring her hair back but caught a glimpse of a scar underneath her shoulder. 'What's this?' Thorin's eyes went wide as he saw multiple little cuts running down her shoulder blades. Daisy turned around, fear in her eyes. Thorin spied more cuts peeking through the fabric across her collar bones.

'T-thank you for doing the button-'

'Daisy who did this to you?' Thorin asked firmly. Daisy took a step back and he cursed his tone of voice.

'No one,'

'Then how-?'

'It doesn't matter.' Daisy said, her voice cracking. Thorin moved towards her and took it as a good sign she didn't move away.

'Please Daisy, I want to help.' Thorin said softly.

'I know, but please. Not now.' Daisy pleaded and Thorin nodded reluctantly.

'Ok. Let's get you to breakfast.'

Thorin and Daisy walked in silence, though Daisy noticed how Thorin's hand always stayed near her lower back. Several of the dwarves seemed to notice this as well when they entered, casting knowing glances at one another. Perhaps when she was alone with Thorin she'd confront him about the glances and maybe even the bets.

'Lass, we have some apologising to do.' Bofur told her as she reached her seat. Daisy noticed that the dwarves had all moved their chairs so that they were closer to the end of the table.

'What for?' Daisy asked sitting down. She looked to Thorin but he didn't give anything away.

'I for one,' Gloin began. 'Would like to offer my sincere apology for giving you that wine yesterday. We missed you at dinner.'

'Also for placing silly bets,'

'And trying to carry them out,'

'And ruining Thorin's attempt to ask you-' There was a loud thud followed by an even louder: 'OW!' As Thorin kicked Kili under the table. Daisy bit back a smile. She'd come to think of these dwarves as family.

'I forgive you,' Daisy smiled and they all cheered. Breakfast seemed to have officially started, for sausages were being chucked around-a very different breakfast than yesterday. Bofur took out his pipe again and Daisy couldn't help herself:

'Why do you lot always smoke pipes?' She blurted out. Bofur looked at her in surprise.

'Tis the thing to do my lady!' Bofur leaned in closer. 'It's quite nice actually. Relaxes you, want to try?' Bofur wiped his pipe clean and held it out to her. Daisy looked at wearily.

'Are you sure it's safe?'

'Perfectly lass,' Dori said from behind her. 'Been doing it for years and what harm has it done me? None.' Bofur put the pipe in her hand.

'How?' Daisy held the pipe up to look at it.

'Place it in your mouth, like so,' Daisy copied Dori as he put the pipe between his lips. 'Breath in, in again, and out. Don't take a long drag though otherwise you might feel a little faint.' Daisy took a breath in and in again, but before she could breathe out a cough erupted from her protesting lungs. Bofur started to pat her back, and Dori put his head in his hands.

'T-that is h-horrible,' Daisy coughed. Bofur looked sheepish under the glare Thorin was giving him.

'That's quite enough of that I think.' Bilbo said and snatched Bofur's pipe away. Daisy took a sip of water to clear her throat and set about trying to find something for her breakfast.

Although she had eaten more since she had come to Rivendell, she was glad when mealtimes were over and was thankful Gandalf had soon come requesting to speak to her. She wasn't hungry anyway.

'Lord Elrond wishes to tend to your ribs,' Gandalf had to raise his voice over the noise of the dwarves. Daisy nodded and followed Gandalf. She was pleasantly surprised to find Bilbo beside her; she hadn't spoken to him since the previous morning.

'I thought I'd just come along and see how you were and all.' He said hurriedly as they tried to keep up with Gandalf. 'Do you remember much?'

'Only drinking and then waking up.' Daisy admitted. Bilbo nodded.

'Forgive me if I intrude or anything, but how are you feeling? You haven't had any dreams? Only you seem to be getting there with food and you are growing more confident every day.' Daisy smiled at him.

'I'm fine; I believe I am getting there with everything. I'm trying to forget, you see. But there are times when it's difficult; there are many things that remind me of my home.' Bilbo put a hand on her shoulder and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Gandalf.

'Ah Bilbo, I did not see you coming. I hope you are well. Daisy, Lord Elrond thinks that your ribs might be healed before the week is out, meaning that the quest can continue.' Daisy wasn't sure if this was good or bad news. She wanted to continue, but the safety of Rivendell seemed all too welcoming and she wanted to stay as long as possible. They entered the room Daisy had been into a number of times before and saw Elrond standing at a table which was covered in books.

'Ah, Mithrandir there you are. Daisy, Bilbo.' Elrond said as he walked over to them. 'I need to tend to your ribs Daisy, as I could not last night. You do not mind if Master Baggins is here?' Daisy looked to Bilbo and shook her head.

'I trust him,' she told them and Elrond set about working gently. Daisy held back flinches, but let the occasional grimace form on her face.

'I am pleased to say that your ribs should be healed before the week is out. You'll be able to tell Thorin he can get going' Elrond chuckled. 'That dwarf values his pride too much.' Gandalf nodded in agreement.

'I think it would be wise if you joined your companions soon.' Gandalf told them. 'Or they'll think we've kidnapped you again.' Daisy rubbed her freshly bandaged ribs and nodded as Gandalf led them from the room.

'Well that was quick, though I suppose Lord Elrond is a very good healer. Those two always seem to be together, perhaps they are plotting something,' Bilbo said thoughtfully. 'I think at some point Bofur wants to teach you a song; he was very keen about it. And I think we all want to ask you about that song you sang and it's words.'

'Oh of course anytime.' Daisy replied as they re-entered the balcony.

'There you two are!' Dwalin exclaimed. 'Master Baggins, we are going to do some training. You need to learn how to use that weapon of yours.' Bilbo grimaced.

'Must I?'

'Yes, you must. I cannot have you defenceless should we come across a threat.' Thorin told him. 'The rest of the dwarves have already gone.' Daisy looked around to find that this was a true statement. Bilbo sighed and reluctantly followed Dwalin out.

This left Thorin alone with Daisy. After the previous night Daisy didn't know what to think of dwarf-king. He had so many emotions that he hid, so many moods that changed so quickly.

'Daisy,' Thorin began. 'Would you like to take that walk now?' Daisy looked up to meet his eyes. _Well at least I didn't dream last night._ She thought.

'Y-yes alright. Though, I thought you said after lunch or dinner?'

'My men have left and will not disturb us; we may not get another chance to be alone.' Thorin explained. Daisy became increasingly nervous at his words and wondered what he would say next. 'Come, I believe there was somewhere you wanted to show me?'

'Ah yes, follow me,' She chimed and headed for the courtyard, Thorin close behind. 'I've only been there once, Ednam showed it to me, so I'm not completely sure of the way.'

Luckily Daisy managed to get to the bridge without loosing her way. She climbed carefully down underneath it and waited for Thorin to join her. Once he was beside her again she walked under the bridge and into the mist below it.

'Daisy?' Thorin called out, loosing sight of her.

'I'm here, it only lasts for a bit. Just be really careful of your footing!' Daisy replied, trying not to fall over. She let out a sigh of relied when she felt the mist beginning to clear and soon she could see the pool in front of her. Dais felt Thorin come up beside her and when she turned she saw him staring in wonder.

'It's quite the picture,' Thorin breathed.

'That it is. I'm curious, what colour is the water?' Thorin looked perplexed at her question.

'Deep blue, but surely you can see that?' He replied.

'I see it deep purple. Ednam sees it green. It's different for each person.' Daisy explained. Thorin shook his head in bewilderment.

'That is quite something.' Daisy began to walk to the rock she'd sat with Ednam on.

'It's very peaceful here.' She remarked, sitting down.

'Indeed. Who is singing?' Thorin asked, noticing the sweet melody around him. Daisy shrugged.

'Nobody knows.' They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sound of the waterfall.

The few minutes in which they were quiet gave Daisy the chance to think. Here she was, sitting alone with a King who she dared to hope showed a vague interest in her. She'd never had a boyfriend before, or even had a crush. But she did feel something with Thorin, she just couldn't describe it.

'Lord Elrond said my ribs should be healed before the week is out.' Daisy said, breaking the silence. Thorin looked at her.

'That is good news!' He cried. 'Do they hurt you much?'

'Not since he bandaged them. Thorin, can I ask you a question?'

'Anything.'

'What were you doing before you came into my room last night? It's just, it was the middle of the night and unless you woke up to just to check on me, you must have been up for another reason.' Daisy rushed her words nervously.

'Even though I would have come to check on you anyway, I was up for another reason.' Thorin admitted. 'You may not have been aware but Gandalf gave me a key which would open a secret passage into Erebor. The passage was told on the map we have, but the instructions were hidden. Gandalf thought Elrond could read it, and he could. So we now know how to enter the mountain. That's what I was doing before I came to check on you.'

'Fair enough. Do you want to leave early, as I'll be healed quicker?' Daisy asked quietly.

'Do you? I will not leave if you are not ready.' Thorin told her.

'But it's your quest-'

'Which you are now part of.'

'I still can't see my importance.' Daisy sighed, looking out across the pool. She felt Thorin take her hands.

'You are far more valuable to this quest than you could ever imagine.' He said sincerely. 'Without you, I'd be lost.'

'Wha-?' Daisy began but Thorin silenced her.

'I know I may appear a bit forwards, believe me it is not my intention to be so. I didn't know how to approach this, but I've decided to come out and tell you rather than waste both our times if nothing comes from this.'

'Thorin what?'

'Please, let me finish. You have always intrigued me Daisy. It was only when you saved us all that I truly realised how special you really are. You've not had it easy, I know that, yet I admire you greatly for everything you've done. Whenever I see you I just can't describe it, I feel a need to protect you, to hold you close and never let go.'

Daisy's ears were ringing, she could believe what she was hearing.

'I think it's time for me to just tell you. You can silence me if you wish. I think…no. I know that I, Thorin Oakenshield, am in love with you.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHhh

**So he took the advice of Dori and told it to her straight. I feel that now he'd got that off his chest he can just get on with building their relationship and finding out the truth and stuff.**

**Hopefully their relationship won't move too quickly, we'll see how it goes in later chapters!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you again! Sorry you had to wait a bit longer!**

**Got some great ideas about how to make the relationship go at a steady pace, thanks to : SmellofRoses and RaccoonMetal for your thoughts **

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH

'_..I, Thorin Oakenshield, love you.'_

It felt as if her entire body had shut down, as if the words that had just been uttered from his mouth were just her imagination. Then she felt a warm fuzzy feeling creeping up and she couldn't help but let a smile show. Thorin did return her feelings. She was about to tell him that she cared for him so very much, but then her reality dawned on her.

She was a fool to think he'd love her once he knew the truth. No one had ever loved her, and the more she thought about it Bilbo probably only cared for her out of pity. Daisy felt her face fall and was vaguely aware of Thorin's concerned voice trying to reach her. Small tears made their way down her cheeks and she was angry with herself for crying in front of him. Angry at how she had come to this.

'Daisy? Daisy what's wrong?' Thorin asked, worry clearly expressed on his face and in his voice. Daisy shook her head and brought her knees to her chest.

'I-I c-can't,; Daisy's body shook as sobs racked through her.

'You do not return my feelings?' Thorin asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Daisy's head shot up when he'd said those words.

'What?' She cried. 'No of course I return them,' she was panicking; Thorin thought she didn't love him.

She needn't have worried as Thorin quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Daisy leant into him knowing he might not hold her like this again once he found out.

'Tell me, what is wrong?' Thorin whispered into her ear. His heart was pounding; his feelings had been returned. Now that he had Daisy in his arms he didn't want to let go. But the sight of her crying worried him-what was wrong?

'You'll hate me,' The sound of her voice was muffled by his coat, but Thorin heard it clearly. He lifted Daisy's chin up so she was looking him in the eye.

'No matter what it is, no matter what you've done or what you will do, I will always love you. You must know that.' Thorin told her, looking deep into her eyes.

Daisy didn't know how to respond. No one had ever cherished her, told her they loved her as much as Thorin had just done. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and spoke softly again: 'What troubles you so?'

Daisy knew that she had to tell Thorin everything; he deserved that much.

'Y-you know when we first met?' Daisy began.

'How could I forget? You were quite a mystery. You still are. I must apologise for my rudeness then, I was clearly not thinking straight.' Thorin apologised into her hair. Daisy became more nervous.

'You had to explain your story to me because I didn't listen to your singing. In return I told you vaguely what had happened to me.' Daisy said shakily.

'Yes, I couldn't quite believe it but I knew there must be something more to it.' Thorin whispered.

'All of what I said was true. My father did abuse me, and then my mother joined in. I couldn't cope, I had no friends, no family I could turn to once grandma died.' Thorin's grip on her tightened.

'I swear if I could kill those bastards then I would.' He said aggressively.

'Don't talk like that,' Daisy said fearfully. Thorin mentally kicked himself. Of course she would be scared of violence.

'I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Daisy.'

'I know.' She closed her eyes. 'The scar on my cheek, that happened the night I d-died. I,' She took a deep breath. 'Have several marks from where I've been hit.' Thorin growled.

'Who would do that to their own child? Those marks I saw on your back this morning, were they..?' He trailed off, not wanting to here the answer. He felt Daisy nod. 'Will they ever fade?'

'I do not know. But that isn't all. I remember vaguely telling you something about cutting myself.' Thorin froze a little. Now that she mentioned it, he did remember such words being spoken the night they met.

'You did.' Thorin said quietly, not wanting to rush her.

'I always had so much emotion running through me, so many questions and so little answers. I needed something to help me control everything and I don't know how I ended up doing it, but I began to cut myself with knives I stole from various kitchens. It was just a way to stop my anger, and I got used the pain. But then it became more serious than that. I thought it was my fault that my parents hated me so I began to punish myself. I'd cut deeper and more frequently. I-I' Daisy shook as more sobs threatened to escape from her lips, but she calmed down a bit as Thorin placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

'Do you wish to continue?' Thorin asked gently and Daisy nodded.

'I lost the will to eat. There was never anything in the house and once again I suppose I was punishing myself. T-then Grandma died and I was completely alone. Then Mum hit me and I lost it. I gave up. The night I died I took out a small knife; I suppose you could call it a dagger, and took a bath with my dress my grandma had made me on. I-I took that knife and I sliced one wrist open and then the other, lay back in the bath and lost consciousness. When I woke I was in a field and Fili and Kili found me.' Daisy paused and Thorin didn't dare speak.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Daisy broke it again.

'That night when I woke up screaming in the camp and you came, I dreamt that my parents had found my body. My Dad, he said he' Daisy let out a cry and Thorin closed his eyes, close to tears himself. He couldn't believe that this had happened to her and he'd been a fool and was rude and arrogant to her when they'd first met. When she'd been the most vulnerable; when she needed the most help.

'It's okay, I'm here.' Was all he managed to offer and he knew it wouldn't help much.

'He, he said he didn't care. He said he was glad I was dead. Though he was angry because they would be questioned over my death and possibly blamed. I know I dreamt this but I know it's what happened. I could feel their emotions, it was like I was a ghost watching them. When you came last night and I was on my balcony, I'd just woken up from another dream. This time they were with a man, and were pretending to cry about me being dead. The man was comforting them, saying it wasn't their fault I died. Then they were talking about how they would flee, and they were annoyed about having to act sad for my funeral. I c-can't believe I let myself come to this, you must think I'm a m-monster. You must hate me-,'

'You are not the monster, nor was any of what happened to you your fault. I cannot say how truly sorry I am for not helping you sooner, and I can only hope that you will forgive me for being so arrogant. I can't tell you how much I love you, and I swear now that I will always protect you, until my dying breath.' Thorin said firmly and he meant every word.

'Y-you will not love me when you see what I've done. I'm ruined myself.' Daisy explained.

'You could never ruin yourself, do not think that. You are perfect to me.' Thorin told her. Daisy pulled away from him.

'You do not understand,' She cried. 'I'm scarred all over. Look,' Daisy rolled up her sleeves with shaking hands and revealed some of the scars. 'They will never go away. Everyday you'll be stuck with this reminder of how I'm twisted,'

'You are not twisted! Those cruel people who call themselves your parents are the ones who are twisted! I would not want you any other way, I've said it before and I'll say it again: You are perfect to me. If it is possible, now that I know your past I love you even more.' Thorin took her back into his arms where he felt Daisy let out a sob of relief.

'You really don't hate me?' She whispered.

'Never. I can only thank whoever brought you here.'

Nothing was spoken between the pair for a while as each was lost to their own thoughts. Daisy about what would happen next; she'd never been in love let alone a relationship before and she assumed that Thorin had.

Thorin was thinking about how he could make Daisy see that she was worth more than all the gold in Erebor to him. She was indeed very fragile and he knew he'd need to be slow.

'Daisy,' He said slowly after a long while. 'I wish to court you, if that is alright.' Daisy sat up straight. She had no idea what court meant, but assumed that it was like dating. She hoped.

'Y-yes,' She stammered. Thorin let out a low chuckle.

'There is no need to be nervous anymore. I'll have you know I'm very relieved you feel for me, I have been a nervous wreck these past days. Ask any of my men.'

'What would courting imply?' Daisy asked, trying not to sound too nervous.

'Well that would depend on whether or not you would like Dwarven courting traditions. Or would you prefer your own race?' Daisy was pretty sure that dating back home would not be suitable here. Going to the cinema was not an option.

'Dwarven is fine. So tell me, what are Dwarven traditions?' She asked curiously.

'Well the first…..stage you could call it, involves living apart for some time and exchanging poems and gifts. Though I highly doubt that living apart would do us any good, especially as we are on a quest. The second stage usually involves spending a lot of time together and getting to know one another's personality. Of course there are other ways, such as braiding of the hair to symbolise love.' Thorin explained. Daisy's breathing increased. She couldn't quite believe that she was about to court Thorin, and it was possibly more daunting than setting out on their journey.

'Y-yes, they seem fine,' Daisy replied and Thorin smiled at her. 'Will the others mind?'

'What do you mean?' Thorin asked her, puzzled.

'It's just that I'm not a dwarf. And you don't seem to like the elves so I don't know if courting a human girl is acceptable to them.' Thorin took her hand.

'Even if it was considered scandalous, I would still do it. Though I could never love an elf. Not that I would, because I have you, but if I didn't I could never.' Thorin stumbled over his words. 'Not only because they betrayed us, but because they are annoying immortal-'

'I'm sorry? They're immortal?' Daisy asked her eyes wide.

'Yes.' Thorin replied, and then his mouth curved into a smile. 'Did you not know?'

'I don't think I want to know how old they are. When Ednam said he was old, I thought he meant like a hundred or something. Like you lot.'

'I should imagine master Ednam is older than I.' Thorin said gruffly, annoyed how they'd come to talk about the elf. ''But should they obtain injuries that could kill them then they are able to die. But, if they live a life like this then there is no doubt that several of them are thousands of years old. Anyway, my men will accept you.'

Daisy couldn't get her head around the elven lifespan. Sensing Thorin wanted to drift away from elves she decided not to talk anymore about them.

'I'm sorry; I've never loved someone before. It's all a bit new to me.' She admitted quietly. Thorin looked at her.

'I would never judge you. If you do not want something then I will not do it.'

'How public are dwarves in their relationships?' Daisy wondered. She wasn't at all accustomed to being more that hugged in private, so she prayed she didn't have do much to show their relationship to others.

'Do not worry about that. As I am king, no one would dare to question my relationship. We do not need to prove ourselves to anyone. Though you must tell me if you are not happy. Will you promise me that?'

'I promise.' Daisy told him before she leant back into his arms. She was a little frightened at the prospect of becoming a partner to Thorin. Surely they would do what people would do when they love each other and Daisy knew she was nowhere near ready for that. The thought of kissing was a little worrying to her. Thorin seemed to sense her discomfort for he tried to reassure her:

'I will not judge you, I promise. Whatever you want, remember that.' Daisy nodded against his shoulder.

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence. The only sounds were that of the waterfall and the distant singing.

'What will we do when we leave Rivendell?' Daisy asked suddenly. Thorin shifted.

'What do you mean?'

'Obviously if it is anything like it's been so far then it will be dangerous. I cannot defend myself and you cannot protect me without putting your safety at risk, what if one of us gets hurt? What will we do if something happens?' Daisy voiced her fears.

'Nothing will happen to you, or to me. I swear. We will still be together, if that's what you mean. Nothing will come between us, unless you are unhappy.' Thorin explained to her, stroking her arm soothingly.

'Thank you, for understanding everything.' Daisy whispered. Thorin simply held her tighter.

'If you do not mind, I think we should be heading back for lunch.' Thorin said as he made to get up.

'No, it is fine.' Thorin helped Daisy to her feet. 'Will we tell them?' Thorin took her hand in his and Daisy jumped a little at the contact..

'Only if you want to.' He replied.

'I don't think there is any point in telling them otherwise.' Daisy smiled, and Thorin beamed back giving her a kiss on her good cheek before guiding her back to the bridge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**I hope I made this believable! I mean, Daisy is obviously going to be a bit more nervous than most about entering a relationship. But she will obviously be curious and such. **

**I think I'll get them to kiss or something in the next chapter, I just didn't want it to move really quickly in this one.**

**And hopefully we'll get out if Rivendell within a couple chapters, I want to get to the Misty Mountains soon and see how their relationship goes on the road!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter, hopefully it'll be alright**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH

Once Daisy and Thorin had climbed back into the courtyard they could hear the distant laughter of dwarves and realised it must be later than they thought.

'It seems we spent a rather long time down there.' Thorin chuckled as he took Daisy's hand in his. Daisy smiled nervously at him as they made their way towards the dwarves.

'There they are-' Kili told the others as he saw them enter. His gaze wandered down to their entwined hands and he let a wicked smile appear on his face. 'Oho, well this was certainly not expected.'

'What are you talking about lad?' Dwalin asked gruffly as he lifted his glass to his lips. Kili gestured towards the entering couple.

'So which one of us was closest?' Nori voiced.

'Who betted a day?' Kili asked. Everyone thought back.

'You heard him; he'll hate us forever if we carry on!' Ori cried

'My dear Ori, that's why we won't tell him. If people learn to be quiet about matters like this then we'll be fine.' Kili inclined his head towards Gloin.

'Oi laddie, I seem to remember you weren't a master of secrecy either,' Gloin defended himself. Kili waved off his comment.

'Gents, I think that I might have been the only one to bet a day. And let's face it, what were they doing? He obviously told her he loved her. Pay up.' Kili grinned and Fili rolled his eyes. Several of the dwarves grumbled but eventually handed over little pouches of gold to Kili.

'What's going on here?' Thorin's deep voice asked from above Kili's head.

'Nothing,' Kili said too quickly. Thorin eyed him suspiciously before leading Daisy over to her seat.

'So, I believe congratulations are in order!' Kili said, trying to draw Thorin's attention away from him. Daisy and Thorin looked over to him.

'Kili,' Thorin began but Kili stood up.

'A toast, to King Thorin and his newly appointed partner, Miss Daisy!' Kili cried. There was a loud cheer from the dwarves and Daisy's face turned into a tomato. Thorin put a reassuring hand on her arm. Bilbo choked on his food.

'It happened _that _quickly?' He exclaimed, clearly shocked.

'I think that we need to explain how dwarves court each other.' Bofur said.

'But Daisy is not a dwarf.' Bilbo pointed out.

'Well done Master Baggins.' Kili said sarcastically. 'Dwarves spend a long time in courtship, where they get to know one another better. Some dwarves have never even met before they court. As the courtship progresses, that is when more romantic things-'Right that's enough Kili.' Thorin said abruptly, cutting his nephew off.

'But Daisy is not a dwarf, so why are you doing a Dwarven courtship?' Bilbo asked.

'I suspect that is something they agreed on privately Bilbo. Stop being so nosy.' Kili teased.

'And how would you know what they did privately?' Fili asked, a hint of amusement in his eye. Kili turned red and the others laughed.

'Anyway.' Kili said hastily, 'I would like to offer my service to the royal couple.' Several murmurs of agreement went up.

'We'll look after you lassie. No Orc will get to you on this journey.' Balin assured Daisy.

'Thank you,' Daisy whispered.

'Speaking about our journey, when are we leaving this place?' Oin asked, clearly fed up with Rivendell.

'As soon as Daisy is healed properly, which should be in a few days time.' Thorin replied, filling up his plate. Oin nodded and resumed his eating.

'A few days you say,' Bofur mused. 'With the recent news, and time on our side, I think this calls for a small celebration.'

'Aye, I hear you!' Kili cried. 'A small gathering to celebrate good times!' Daisy looked at Thorin, surprised that they wanted to hold a party.

'Don't worry, I can tell them to calm down if you'd like.' Thorin said softly. Daisy shook her head.

'No. Let them do what they want; I was merely surprised that is all. I do want to fit in you see.' Daisy explained, and it was true. She wasn't going to be seen as a spoil sport and put a bad image on Thorin.

'You already fit in Daisy, don't ever think you don't' Thorin told her and put his arm around her waist. Daisy blushed a bit, but it went unnoticed by everyone except Thorin, who chuckled softly.

'Tomorrow it shall be! We shall dine and dance!' Bofur said enthusiastically. Daisy laughed a long with the rest of the company, carefully eating in small amounts at a time.

'Are you managing to eat?' Thorin asked quietly in her ear.

'Yes thank you.' Daisy replied, touched by his concern. 'Bombur did a good job in getting different food.'

'Aye, that he did.' Thorin laughed. Daisy smiled before noticing that Bilbo wasn't laughing as much as the rest were. She frowned; normally he was at least trying to make jokes. 'Is something the matter Daisy?' Thorin said, seeing her frown.

'It's Bilbo, he seems a bit down.' Thorin followed her gaze.

'Perhaps he is dreaming of his home again.'

'Bilbo is very kind and thoughtful, Thorin. It is very natural to miss his home. And he was very kind to me, please don't forget that.' Daisy told him. She had sensed Thorin was becoming annoyed with Bilbo, and she didn't want them to hate each other.

'I'm sorry, you are right. Would you like me to speak with him?' Thorin asked, and Daisy was pleased he'd relented so easily.

'Thank you, but I'll speak with him myself. I haven't been spending much time with him lately.' Thorin nodded before returning to his food.

As soon as the company had finished dining, they were off in the direction of their training ground.

'I'm afraid I must join my men Daisy.' Thorin said, and he sounded disappointed. 'I can leave Bilbo with you though for company?'

'Thank you Thorin, I'd like that very much.' Daisy smiled. 'When will you be finished?'

'In time to take you somewhere special.' He told her. 'I must go, stay safe.' He pulled her in for a hug before kissing her cheek and leaving. 'Bilbo!' He called as he was going out. 'You can have a break from training to keep Daisy company!'

Bilbo looked as though he could have kissed Thorin. Daisy bit back a smile.

'Shall we take a walk?' She asked and Bilbo nodded.

'Sounds good, away from that training session though. It was awful.' Bilbo told her as they walked.

'I take it you didn't like it?'

'Like it? I quite simply loathed it. Every one knows that a hobbit should not be handling a sword. I almost chopped poor Ori's gloves in two! Mind you, his talent doesn't lie in sword play either. But he knows how to get himself out of a scrape, unlike myself.' Bilbo sighed. Daisy sent a sad smile his way.

'Do you not like it here?' She asked quietly.

'Don't get me wrong, I love the dwarves and the elves and the prospect of adventure. But I just feel as if I'm not ready for what we are about to face.'

'That makes two of us.' Daisy admitted. 'I'm scared what will happen once we leave the safety of Rivendell.'

'You will be fine. Those dwarves would protect you until their dying breath. They won't do that for me-'

'They would! I'd make them!' Daisy said fiercely. Bilbo smiled.

'Although they would probably obey due to your current position, that doesn't mean they would be willing.' Bilbo said sadly.

'Bilbo, what's wrong? You seem….distant.' Bilbo looked at her.

'The truth is Daisy, I came with the dwarves because I felt it was my duty to protect you and if I could earn the others respect along the way then I would stay. But now that you have Thorin, he will always be by your side and protecting you. My job is over, and the others think me a fool. There is no reason for me to stay, so when you all leave I will return to the Shire.' Daisy felt as if she'd been slapped in the face.

'What? No! You can't leave Bilbo!' She cried. 'You are like a father to me, no. You _are_ the father I never had. You are their burglar, and they won't know what they had until it's gone. Please Bilbo, I'm begging you to stay. I may be courting Thorin,' She felt butterflies in her stomach when she said this and cursed her feelings. 'But that doesn't mean I won't be there for you. You were there for me, and I will be there for you. Please Bilbo.' Daisy pleaded. She couldn't believe he was going to leave; after all they'd been through. And she wouldn't ignore him because of Thorin.

'I will think about it, for you.' He smiled and Daisy felt a wave of relief wash over her.

'Thank you.' She whispered and Bilbo embraced her in a tight hug.

'About you and Thorin.' Bilbo began. 'If I am like a father to you then I will act the role of the awkward parent. I want you to know I am pleased for you both, I know that he loves you very much.' Daisy stomach flipped when Bilbo said this. 'I just want you to know that if he ever hurts you, you are to come straight to me!' Bilbo seemed very adamant in the matter.

'Of course I will.' Daisy assured him.

'Good.'

'Daisy! Bilbo!' A voice cried and they turned to see Ednam making his way towards them.

'Master Elf,' Bilbo said politely.

'Bilbo, please. Ednam.' Ednam said as he reached them. 'I bring news from Lord Elrond. He says that your ribs should be fully healed by the end of the day. He would check them but he has an important meeting that will take the best part of two days to complete. If they do not hurt tonight you are fine, if they do you should seek a healer.' Ednam explained. Daisy nodded.

'Have you seen Gandalf?' Bilbo asked. Now that Bilbo mentioned it, Daisy did wonder where the wizard got to when he wasn't with them.

'I'm afraid he is at this meeting as well, and will not be contactable until it is over.'

'Typical.' Bilbo grunted.

'Thank you Ednam.' Daisy smiled.

'I suppose I should be congratulating you, Mrs Oakenshield.' Ednam said.

'Hey! They aren't married you know! And they won't e getting married for a long time! And they might not even get married!' Bilbo cried, his over protective parent side kicking in.

'Relax Bilbo.' Laughed Ednam. 'I was only teasing. Remember Lord Elrond's message Daisy. I'll see you later.'

The two watched Ednam leave and made their way to the gardens.

There they chatted the afternoon away, Daisy trying to convince Bilbo to stay and Bilbo trying to convince himself to stay. The sun was low in the sky when they realised they probably should be getting back.

'In a way I will be glad when we finally leave.' Daisy sighed. 'I am tired of doing the same thing day after day.'

'Yes, I do know what you mean. Are your ribs hurting?' Bilbo asked.

'No, I think they are nearly healed. Thorin will be pleased; I think he's begun to grow tired of this place.' Daisy explained as they walked up to dinner.

She still felt that the events that had happened from the time she'd woken up to now had been a dream. It was all surreal, and Daisy felt that she should cherish it forever.

Little did she know that Thorin had a surprise waiting for her when she got to the balcony.

'Where are we going?' She asked as Thorin took her hand and lead her away from the others.

'It's a surprise.' He'd simply said, and Daisy knew that this side to him was going to take some getting used to. She wasn't complaining though, he could be the romanticist as much as he wanted.

'Please?' Daisy begged and Thorin looked at her.

'Do not look at me like that.' He told her, smiling. 'For you know you will win.'

'Give me a clue.'

'Let's just say we are going out to dinner.' Thorin smiled wickedly and Daisy knew that was all she was going to get out of him.

So all she could do was wait impatiently as he led her through the gardens of Rivendell.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Updates will probably be every other day from now on because I'm a little busy! Hopefully things will get more exciting next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Over 300 hundred reviews! Thank you! I never thought this story would get this much response. Thank you all again.**

**So in this chapter we're finally (it seems like ages to me) going to be moving onwards in the whole story, so yes, they will be leaving Rivendell!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Can I open them now?' Daisy asked. Thorin had made her shut her eyes a good five minutes ago, and she kept thinking she was going to fall over.

'Just a second.' Thorin replied and Daisy heard shuffling around her. 'You can open them now.'

Daisy gasped when she saw the sight before her. They were high up the side of the valley, on a ledge that was connected to a main building by a rope bridge. There were little lights hovering around them, a cross between fairy lights and fireflies. There was a dinner laid out on a small rug and Thorin stood looking impressed with himself.

'I don't know what to say,' Daisy smiled. No one had ever done anything like this for her.

'Don't say anything,' Thorin put a finger to her lips as he led her over to the rug.

'It really is beautiful here. When did you discover this place?' Daisy asked, curious. Thorin didn't seem the type to go around searching for romantic places in an elvish settlement.

'Ah, well. That is me for me to know and you…to find out at a much later date.' He said slowly. Daisy laughed.

'I won't question it.'

'Good. Now, how was your day after I left you?' Thorin asked, pouring a drink for Daisy and handing it to her.

'After you left Bilbo and I walked through the gardens. We had a talk, he seems…' Daisy trailed off, not sure if Bilbo wanted her to reveal all his worries to Thorin.

'Seems what?'

'No matter, I'm sure he will tell you. Though I think we should all include him a bit more. He is your burglar and he is very thoughtful and kind. We shouldn't cast him aside as he has been lately.' Daisy explained.

'I suppose you're right.' Thorin sighed. 'Though the halfling should try and make an effort to become more involved.'

'I'm sure he will.' Daisy simply said, not wanting to dwell on the matter. 'After Bilbo and I talked Ednam came and said that my ribs should be healed by the evening, but if they hurt I should see him.'

'And do they hurt?' Thorin asked, concern rising in his voice.

'Oh no, they're perfectly alright.' Thorin let out a sigh of relief, though Daisy wondered if there was more to the sigh than he was letting on.

'I'm glad.' Thorin told her and handed her a plate. 'Some food?' Daisy nodded and soon they were just eating and making pleasant conversation. Curiosity got the better of Daisy and she asked after they'd finished eating:

'What was your childhood like?' Thorin looked up at her and Daisy was worried he would be angry at her for bringing up a personal matter. Thorin surprised her by shifting so she was in his arms and looking at her.

'My childhood,' He began, looking down at her. 'Was what any child could have dreamed for. A kingdom, food, toys, and being a prince helped a bit. Before the fall of Erebor, I had a home. I was forever exploring; the mountain seemed to go on forever. My grandfather used to have toys made for me and my siblings, and we used to pretend we were father going on a battle to fight Orcs.' Thorin chuckled softly at the memory and Daisy felt his chest shake. She felt happy for Thorin, but a little sad that she had never had the chance to be a proper child.

'It sounds lovely,' Daisy told him.

'It was. The kingdom grew stronger and when I got older I could see that my grandfather Thror loved his gold. But he loved it too much, and as it grew I could see that it was all he thought about. Erebor's vast amount of gold must have attracted the dragon Smaug, for one day I was on guard when a huge wave of fire descended down on the mountain, destroying everything in its path. Smaug took my home, the lives of innocent people and forced the rest to live out in the wild. I was twenty-four.' Thorin paused and Daisy realised that his story was not too different from hers. They had both been through very difficult times, and been alone.

'What did you do then?' Daisy asked quietly.

'I led the remaining dwarves to the Blue Mountains, where we forged a living of rocks. Most of us went to work in forges for the neighbouring towns of men, the few women stayed in the mountains and tired to make suitable living accommodation. It took us a while, but we managed it. They are still living there, you know. After all this time. That is mostly my childhood tale.' Thorin finished, leaving out the battles he had fought in. He stopped being a child when the gold sickness grew on his grandfather, but he felt he owed Daisy an explanation.

'I'm sorry that happened.' Daisy whispered.

'And I'm sorry that what happened to you happened.' Thorin said as he kissed her hair. 'But enough woe tonight, let us talk about something more light hearted.' He felt Daisy nod as she turned up to look at him.

'What would you like to talk about?'

'Well, while I was training with my men, Ori came up with a little suggestion.' Thorin began. 'He said I should try this out with you, but at first I was worried that I would get it wrong. And only this morning did you accept my love. But I have decided that as we are courting, I shall present you with this.'

'With what?' Daisy asked, confused. Thorin sat her up straight. 'You won't make me close my eyes again will you?'

'No, don't worry,' Thorin laughed as he reached a hand inside his pocket. Daisy watched as he withdrew two small silver beads. He handed them to her and she held them up to get a closer look. They were both very finely detailed, with a small engraving on each one.

'Oh they're lovely,' Daisy smiled at Thorin. Although they were indeed lovely, Daisy wasn't sure what she was meant to do with them. Sensing her confusion, Thorin held out his hand.

'Here let me explain. I'm sure by now you have noticed the many braids each dwarf, except Kili because the poor lad is yet to grow one, has in their hard and beard.' Daisy nodded, and Thorin continued. 'Each braid has a different meaning, though only those familiar with Dwarven culture know what those meanings are. When a dwarf is in love, he will offer two beads to be carefully woven into to his chosen lover's hair in a braid, which will symbolise his love to all who know.'

Daisy was left a little speechless at Thorin's words, knowing now that he really did love her. She smiled softly at him, that warm feeling inside of her growing all the time.

'If you do not mind, I should like to braid these into your hair.' Thorin said nervously, but relaxed when Daisy smiled and turned around so he could braid easier.

'I would like that very much,' Daisy said shakily, not really believing that it was happening.

She felt Thorin's hands softly part her hair so they could begin braiding. Daisy barely dared to breathe as Thorin carefully pulled her hair into intricate designs, sliding on the beads as he went.

'There, I hope you hold them dear to you,' Thorin whispered in her ear. Daisy ran a hand over her braids and felt how detailed they were.

'I will always hold them dear.' Daisy said firmly. 'For as long as I live. Thank you.' She turned to face him only to discover that he was closer than she originally thought. Her breathing stopped altogether, as had Thorin's.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Thorin's head moved closer to hers and after what seemed like an eternity, their lips touched. It was a soft and sweet, and perhaps Thorin lingered longer than necessary on Daisy's lips before pulling away, worried he'd been too forward. He met Daisy's eyes and to his relief she let out a small smile.

'I love you,' Thorin said all of a sudden, but he meant it. Daisy's heart fluttered. 'I'm sorry, I know this is quick and i-'

'No,' Daisy said firmly. 'I will say it. I love you too,' And Daisy really did mean it. She could happily spend the rest of her life here in Middle Earth with Thorin. She knew she could trust him, and he showed her so much care that she couldn't help but return it.

At her words Thorin grinned and kissed her again, only this time it was longer, and Daisy felt herself growing nervous about what might happen. She needn't have worried, for Thorin pulled away.

'I do not want to rush things.' He whispered before holding her close. They stayed like that for several minutes, Thorin gently playing with loose strands of her hair.

Daisy was about to open her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a shout coming from the rope bridge.

'Thorin!' A voice shouted, as quietly as was possible. Thorin was alert as he tried to make out who the figure was. 'Thorin!' It called again.

'I'm here. What's wrong?' Thorin called back, letting go of Daisy. The figure came into the light and they could see Dwalin standing before them.

'I'm sorry for interrupting, but it has been confirmed. Gandalf is in a meeting with the White Council, now is our only chance. We have to leave.' Dwalin explained and Thorin nodded. _Leave?_ Daisy thought, her eyes wide.

'Are the men prepared?' Thorin asked.

'Aye, they are gathering supplies as we speak.' Daisy's eyes kept flitting back and forth between the two. Thorin sighed.

'Tell the men we leave within half an hour. We make for the mountain pass.' Thorin ordered and stood up. Dwalin nodded and turned on his heels.

'What's happening?' Daisy asked as Thorin helped her to her feet.

'Oh Daisy, I'm so sorry.' Thorin apologised, leaning his forehead against hers. 'But the elves are trying to stop us from reclaiming the mountain. We could not leave when Lord Elrond was watching. There were rumours that he would be in a meeting for several days, and we saw it as the best moment to escape. I have to say, I am glad your ribs have healed and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner it's only that we were not sure of it ourselves'

'Thorin, it is fine.' Daisy reassured him. 'I am healed. My only regret is that our time here in peace did not last longer.' Thorin nodded.

'Aye, I agree with you. We must hurry; I will take you to your room so you can pack.'

The couple moved quickly down the hillside, not wanting to waste anytime. Daisy was still a little startled by how quickly they had gone from being peaceful to running away from something yet again. She only hoped that once they were on the road Thorin would still love her.

'I will be back for you within a few minutes,' Thorin told her as they reached her room. 'Pack only what you need.' He kissed her goodbye, though on the lips this time and she watched him dissapear before hurrying inside.

'Hobbit dresses, where are they?' Daisy muttered to herself as she searched high and low for the clothing she came in. She opened the wardrobe doors in frustration, and to her relief she saw two of the dresses she had packed when she left Bag End. They wouldn't last, but she could always pack an elf dress so she didn't run out of clothes. She quickly changed out of her dress, ripping at the button, and into one of Bilbo's mother's ones.

'Daisy? Are you done?' Thorin called from outside the door. 'I have your pack here.'

'Yes,' Daisy replied, straightening out the dress. 'Thank you, you can come in you know,' The door opened to reveal Thorin, who had his large coat on with his armour underneath.

'I have brought you a coat. It is not much to look at, but it will keep you warm dear Daisy.' Daisy nodded as he handed her a large black over coat, which was lined with fur. It was very thick, and smelled of Thorin.

'Thank you Thorin.' Daisy smiled as she stuff her clothing into the pack Thorin gave to her. Thorin suddenly enclosed his arms around her middle and turned her to face him.

'We may not get this privacy for a long time, I just want to savour the moment as long as i can.' Thorin sighed as he pulled her close. Daisy hugged him back, fully aware that he spoke the truth.

'Will we meet Gandalf again?' Daisy asked, slightly concerened that they were leaving without him.

'Yes of course. We will meet him in the mountains.' Thorin replied and Daisy let out a sigh of relief. 'Are you ok?' He asked softly.

'I'm just, just a little nervous about stepping out again onto the road. We are still being hunted, are we not?' Daisy asked, her voice a little shaky.

'I'm afraid we are. But i will not let anything happen to you, I promise.' Thorin said firmly.

'I know.' Thorin took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth for one last time. No sooner had he pulled away, Kili walked in the room to say the others were ready.

'I'll just leave you to it.' He said, amusement in his voice.

'We're coming Kili,' Thorin growled and picked up Daisy's pack for her, before following Kili out.

They met the others in the courtyard, and Daisy saw Bilbo looking a little frazzled. Daisy was thrilled he'd decided to come.

'Bilbo, you are here!' Daisy cried and Bilbo sent her a smile.

'I didn't want to miss out,' He replied weakly.

'We must hurry if we want to escape under the cover of the darkness.' Thorin told the others as they began to move.

'Bilbo,' Daisy whipsered.

'Yes?'

'I didn't say goodbye to Ednam!' Daisy told him, as realisation dawned upon her. She had liked the elf, and she may never see him again.

'I'm sure he knows why you couldn't, do not fret about it Daisy.' Bilbo told her, and she sighed sadly but carried on walking. Thorin walked near her, his hand always hoveringaround her lower back so he could catch her incase she fell.

'Mister Baggins!' She heard Thorin call. 'I suggest you keep up!' Daisy shot him a look.

'Don't be too harsh, please.' She begged him.

'I won't, I promise.' Daisy smiled, content with his answer.

They reached the top of the valley well under the cover of night, and Daisy cast one last look over Rivendell, which shimmered below the stars. She had regretted not being able to see everything, but knew the needs of the quest.

Thorin softly pulled at her sleves to get her to come, and she regretfully truend her head away and marched on into the night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH

**So there we go, they left Rivendell! Hope you like it, and next chapter will be Goblin Town!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Grrr, I'm not impressed! I finished this chapter and then my computer froze and I lost all if it :(****  
**

**Sorry for the late update, the weather put the power down for a couple days.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH

Daisy knew Thorin had not been that keen on travelling by night, but the amount of times he'd grabbed her to make sure she was still with him was growing a little infuriating.

'We must travel through the night if we are to reach the MountainPass by tomorrow evening.' Thorin had said which ad caused several dwarves to groan.

'Thorin, perhaps it would be wise to make camp and continue at first light. The MountainPass is difficult enough as it is-'

'Silence Balin. As much as I do not want to travel by night, we must get a lead on the Orc Pack that drove us into Rivendell. They will not be expecting us to travel by night.' Thorin told him and no one questioned it. 'Do not talk until the sun is up, we do not know who is listening.'

And so they had walked in silence throughout the night. The darkness had proved to be a major problem, and she had heard a variety of curses as even the most agile dwarves tripped. Daisy prayed that Bilbo was faring alright. On more than one occasion she had stumbled, but Thorin's strong arms had always caught her before she did any serious harm.

'Everyone stop.' Thorin suddenly said. 'Let's do a head count. I have Daisy here.' There was a wolf whistle a couple yards to her right which was followed by a growl from Thorin.

'That was Kili. I'm Fili, and we have Bilbo.' Daisy let out a sigh of relief.

'I'm Dori, and with me is Nori. Has anyone seen Ori?'

'I'm here, with Bofur and Bombur.'

'Oin here, with Gloin and Bifur,'

'Dwalin and Balin over here.

'Right, good. We haven't lost anyone.' Thorin noted.

'Uncle, perhaps we should rest. The dark is too hard to move in, we can continue at first light.' Fili suggested, and Daisy could faintly see his silver beads reflect in the little moonlight there was.

'No Fili, we stick to the plan. Everyone try to stick together.' Thorin replied. They walked on and Daisy prayed that daylight would come soon, for she was growing tired.

She needn't have worried, for the sun began to seep through the trees not an hour later, causing the company to sigh in relief.

'We make camp here, we'll continue within the hour.' Thorin ordered and Daisy sighed in relief. She sat down heavily on the ground and would have fallen asleep against a pile of leaves if Thorin had not picked her up in his arms.

'I'm sorry,' He murmered. 'I had quite forgotten that the race of men is not as resiliant to fatigue as dwarves.'

'S'okay.' Daisy said groggily. 'Let me sleep now.' Thorin nodded and not a minute later he felt Daisy's body slump in his arms and kenw she'd fallen asleep.

'Is the lass alright?' Bofur asked as he handed Thorin his breakfast.

'She's just asleep.' Thorin told him and he took the bowl.

'Thorin?' Balin asked wearily. 'I think we may be closer to the Mountains than we originally thought. This tree, I have passed it many times in my life and it is not half a day to the mountain pass from here.' There were a few happy sighs as the thought of not marching much further was put to them.

'Perhaps then we should rest until midday,' Bilbo piped up, handing his bowl back to Bombur. Thorin glared at the hobbit, annoyed that he was making suggestions.

'And why would that benefit us is any way?' Thorin said harshly, making Bilbo retreat a little.

'B-because we have the time now, and Daisy obviously needs the rest and we coud all do with a little too.' Bilbo whispered and Thorin inwardly growled. He was angry that he had not seen this obvious point.

'Very well. We rest here until midday.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Daisy woke to someone shaking her.

'Daisy,' The voice called. 'Daisy, wake up.' Daisy opened her eyes quickly expecting it to be one of her nightmares, but instead she was met with the face of Ori smiling down at her.

'W-what time is it?' She yawned.

'Midday, we'll be leaving soon.' He explained and Daisy looked at him confused.

'I thought we were meant to be leaving at first light?'

'We were, but then Balin discovered we were closer to the mountains than we originally thought, then as you were asleep Bilbo suggested we rest until midday so we did.' Daisy felt herself grow pink at the thought that she was the reason they were delayed.

'Ori! Come help me with this!' Nori called and Ori patted her shoulder before leaving to help his brother.

'Did you sleep well?' A voice she knew to be Thorin's whispered in her ear.

'I did thank you, considering the circumstances.' Thorin turned her to face him.

'We should be at the Mountains by evening, there we shall hopefully be reunited with our wizard on the path.' Thorin told her. 'If you are tired, you must let me know. I do not want you becoming ill.'

'I know you don't, so I promise i'll tell you.' Daisy said and smiled when he kissed her cheek.

'I have to help Balin, i'll see you soon.'

They set off on the road within ten minutes, and Daisy was thankful that the sun was not to bright. She was still waking up really, so wasn't prepared when Kili began it.

'Daisy, what's that in your hair?' He asked. Daisy put a hand to her hair, expecting there to be a leaf in it. When she found nothing, she looked at him, confused.

'What's what?'

'This.' Fili ran his hand over one of the braids Thorin had put in the previous night, and what it meant.

'Oho, well this is something.' Kili cried causing some of the others to look back at them.

'What is it lad?' Gloin asked gruffly.

'It seems that Daisy bears the beads and braids of love.' Fili explained, making Bilbo choke and Daisy blush.

'You're one of us now lass!' Bofur cried happily.

'So he finally did it then? It seems we have a pair of lovers in our group!' Kili laughed. 'Ori, I make you cheif wedding designer. Bombur, I make you chief of catering. Bofur, I make you cheif of music-'

'That's enough,' Thorin growled as he stalked back to where Kili was.

'Uncle, he was only teasing.' Fili said. 'He did not mean anything by it.' Daisy couldn't quite work out the emotion in his voice.

'The lads right. I'm sure Kili can't wait for the day when he has to call Daisy 'Aunt' ' Dwalin chuckled.

'Thorin, let him be.' Daisy whispered, tugging on his sleeve.

'Or for the day when he has a cousin-' Balin whacked Dwalin round the head before he could say anymore. Daisy blushed a bit but her worries were soon forgotten when Thorin's arm snaked around her waist.

'You're walking with me.' He said firmly. 'Before Kili's jokes turn intimate.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH

The sun was begining to set when they reached the bottom of a rocky path that lead high up into the mountians.

'It's so big,' Bilbo whined.

'Of course it is Bilbo! What did you expect?' Kili teased. Thorin had the urge to comment on how the hobbit's ability to cope with anything that was different from his Shire was terrbile,but was silenced by a look from Daisy.

'Dont,' She pleaded. 'He's right, it is quite big.' Thorin sighed and began to hlep Daisy up the steep path, his hand lingering near her incase she fell. He did not want to climb the mountain as darkness was falling, but he knew that the sooner they got up to the Pass, the better as the Orcs wouldn't follow them.

Unfortunatly, as they neared the top, it began to rain.

'Great, just great.' Dori grumbled as he pulled his hood over his head. Daisy felt something large land on her back and realised that Thorin had put her coat over her. She looked around and to her dismay she saw that Bilbo had no coat to protect him from the rain.

'Everyone keep close! Do not fall down the valley.' Thorin shouted over the rain. Daisy didn't dare looked down. As they progressed along the mountain the wind grew stonger and the rain heavier. She found herself sandwidged between dwarves at all times, trying to protect her.

A large crack suddenly caused them to look up. A boulder had become dislodged and was now tubmling down the otherside of the mountain.

'Keep in!' Thorin yelled.

'This is not thunder storm!' Balin cried. 'It's a thunder battle! Look!' Daisy followed his gaze and to her horror and amazement a large mound of rock was _moving._

'Bless me! The legends are true!' Bofur shouted. 'Giants! _Stone _giants!'

'Stone giants?' Daisy found herself repeating as she watched boulder after boulder being chucked around.

'Keep close to me.' Thorin grabbed her hand as the rocks they were on began to shake violently. Daisy looked to Thorin in fear. 'Hold on to me,'

'Fili!'

'Kili!' Daisy looked around and saw that some way down the line of dwarves the rock had been split in two, leaving the two brothers on either side. Thorin stiffened as he saw Fili dissapear out of sight along with half of the company. The rock they were only collided with something, causing them to loose their balance.

'Quickly! Onto the other rock!' Balin yelled, and Daisy grabbed onto Thorin as he pulled her to safety. All they could do know was pray that the other half of their company were safe.

'Where are they?' Thorin was muttering frantically, and Kili was pacing back and forth. The serious look on his face was enough to alert everyone that something was off.

'I see them!' Oin cried, and Daisy saw figures hanging onto a rock from dear life as they were swung around. She saw Bilbo and prayed he'd be alright.

'They're going to crash into that rock over there.' Kili realised and hurried along the path, closely followed by the others. When they reached them, they all let out a breath they had not realised they'd been holding. The dwarves were in a heap, alive and kicking.

'Where's Bilbo?' Bofur asked frantically, and Daisy froze. Suddenly she saw fingertips on the dege of the rock.

'Bilbo!' She cried. Thorin turned in the direction of Daisy's cry and saw the cause of her distress.

'Bilbo! Grab my hand!' Bofur shouted, but Thorin leapt dwon the rock to help the burglar up. He cursed himself when he slipped, and thanked the gods that Dwalin was there to help him up.

'Thought we'd lost our burglar.'

'He's been lost, ever since he left home. He should never have come.' Thorin didn't know what posessed him to say it, but the looks from both Bilbo and Daisy were enough to make him instantly regret it. But being his usual stubborn self, he turned and went with Dwalin to look at a cave.

Daisy went to Bilbo and hugged him, annoyed that Thorin had snapped at him.

'I'm alright Daisy, really I am. Just shaken, that's all.' Bilbo assured her. Daisy nodded and went to find Thorin.

'Don't light a fire.' She heard Thorin say to Gloin. 'We move at first light.'

'No. We were to wait in the mountians for Gandalf. That was the plan.' Balin argued.

'Plans change.' Daisy catiously walked over to Thorin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Thorin?'

'Yes my dear?'

'What's wrong? You seemed..stressed.' She noted and Thorin pulled her into a hug.

'It's getting to me. I almost lost Fili today, and I could have lost you too. I'm sorry I snapped at the hobbit.'

'Apologise to him, not to me.'

'I will, once we are on the road again. Come, we should get some sleep.'

Daisy jumped a bit when he suggested they should get sleep together. Not that she hadn't thought about what would happen to their sleeping arrangements once on the road, she just hadn't expected that it would actually happen.

'Bofur, you take first watch.' Bofur looked a little disgruntled but didn't say anything.

Thorin laid out both of their bedrolls on the sandy surface and lay down, putting an arm round Daisy.

'Sleep,' He whispered into her hair. 'I do not know when we will get the chance to again.'

'I will.' She promised and intwined her hand in his. Thorin smiled at the contact and kissed her forehead.

Daisy woke to the sound of muffled talking.

'You're right, we don't belong anywhere.' Someone was saying. 'I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do.'

Someone mumbled something back.

'Hey, what's that?' Thorin shook her suddenly. She barely had time to turn to him when she felt herself falling. Thorin's grip on her loosened and was lost altogether as they hit something hard, and then continued to slide down until the landed in what seemed like a cage.

A screeching sound reached her ears and she saw little ugly creatures scuttle over to them, grabbing at their clothing.

'Daisy!' Thorin yelled over the noise. Daisy was getting shoved about the place in her attempt to find Thorin.

'Thorin!' She cried, though she couldn't see him over the army of creatures. She was slammed into something and she realised it was Bilbo. He tugged her clothing and pulled her down so they were crouching on the ground. She opened her mouth the speak but he put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

They crawled over to a little metal structure that hid them from the swarm of creatures that had captured the dwarves. Breathing heavily, Daisy looked at Bilbo.

'What now?' She mouthed and Bilbo waited until they were out of sight before he replied.

'They're goblins.' He told her. 'If we can escpae, maybe we can send word to Gandalf.' He stood up, drawing his sword which was growing a bright blue. 'Do you have that little dagger Gandalf gave you?' Daisy felt around and found that she hadn't lost it in the fall.

'Yes.'

'Stick with me.' Bilbo said before taking a trembling Daisy by the hand and walking carefully in the direction that the dwarves had been taken.

They'd only walked a little way when a goblin suddenly jumped in front of them. Daisy knew it had been a hopeless attempt. Bilbo had no skill with a sword and neither had she, so it was no surprise when the goblin had them cornered. Bilbo lunged for the goblin and quite by chance knocked him over the edge of the bridge they were on, only to loose his balance himself.

'Bilbo!' Daisy cried and quickly grabbed his hand but it was too late. Bilbo had gone too far forwards so when Daisy grabbed him, they both fell down into the darkness below.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh 

**There you go! I chose to make Daisy go with Bilbo for a few reasons: 1) I haven't actually read a fanfic where the OC falls down with Bilbo (thought i'm sure there are some) 2) There will be a Bilbo/Daisy bonding session 3) It gives Thorin a chance to panic :D**

**And i've gotten a couple of reviews saying I should upgrade this to an M, what do you guys think?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all your response!**

**I wasn't planning it on making the rating M because of romance (sorry, I don't write smut) but the reviews I had said that they were concerned about the suicide bit of this story. So if you think that it should go up because of that then just let me know (sorry I didn't make it clearer earlier)**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH**

Thorin struggled hard against the hoards of goblins as they pushed him and his company through the rickety pathways of their underground city. He'd lost sight of both his nephews and Daisy, not to mention several other members of the company along the way.

'Eurgh get off me you filthy little-' Thorin felt a wave of relief wash over him when he heard Kili's voice and another when he saw a flash of blonde hair.

The goblins were not gentle and Thorin found himself obtaining many small cuts along the way from where he'd been shoved against the rocky walls.

'Where are you taking us?' Someone shouted but the goblins only shrieked and snarled in reply. They didn't have to wait long to find out however, for soon they were brought before a mighty platform, and on that platform stood a mighty goblin.

'Who dares to enter my dominion?' The goblin boomed, and Thorin gathered that he was the goblin king. The dwarves had been pushed into a huddle, and it was difficult to get a better view of their captor.

Thorin craned his neck round, knowing he should keep a low profile as this king was not a friend. He wished he hadn't, for the goblin king was a foul sight to behold. His skin was greasy and covered in boils, the remains of a crown placed upon his head. Thorin turned away in disgust.

'Spies?! Thieves?!_ Assassins?!' _The king cried again.

'Dwarves you magnificence.' A goblin to Thorin's right explained.

'Dwarves? What would dwarves be doing this far West?' The goblin king eyed them suspiciously and Thorin refused to make eye contact. 'Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crook, every crevace!' Thorin felt himself being pushed forwards as goblins ripped at his companions clothing, and he prayed that one of the dwarves was protecting Daisy.

Suddenly a goblin took hold of his sword Orcrist and yanked it from Thorin's side. There was a snarl as it clattered to the ground.

'I know that sword!' The goblin king cried. 'It is the Biter! A blade that killed a thousand-' The king was cut off by the sound of struggling from the left of the group. 'What were you doing passing this far West?'

Thorin held his breath and hoped his men wouldn't speak. Of course he knew that they wouldn't but fear made even the strongest dwarf do rash things.

'If they won't talk, we'll make them squawk!' The Goblin King laughed and Thorin tried to think of a plan to get them out alive. He was still looking for Daisy among the dwarves but knew that she must be well in the centre of the huddle to his left. 'Bring up the bone breaker. Start with the youngest.'

Thorin watched in horror as the goblins swarmed towards Ori. Dori and Nori stood protectively infront of their younger brother but it was no use.

'Ori!' Dori cried and the goblins took hold of his brother. 'Thorin! Do something!' Dori pleaded and Thorin took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to do was stupid, but if it meant saving a member of his company then he knew he must do it.

'Wait.' He called in an authoritive voice.

'And who is this?' The goblin king asked and Thorin stepped forwards. He glanced towards Ori to make sure he was unharmed before stepping fully into the King's line of sight. 'Well well well, if it isn't Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror, King Under the Mountain.'

Thorin resisted the urge to snarl at the goblin king's sarcasm.

'Oh wait, but I'm forgetting that you don't have a mountain, and you're not really a King so that makes you...nobody really.' Thorin had to physically restrain himself from answering back, he knew it would only make things worse. Even though it was downright embarrassing he would rather endure this than see his friends die.

'Thorin, he's just playing with you,' Dwalin warned in his ear.

'I know.' Thorin whispered back, eyes not leaving the goblin king. 'Make sure Daisy's fine.' He felt Dwalin nod.

'I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head.' At this the entire company turned towards the goblin king. Thorin felt his heartbeat ringing in his ears, what was the goblin king on about? The Orcs that were hunting them couldn't have wanted him dead that much, unless they were working for someone...

'Thorin!' Came Dwalin's panicked voice. Thorin was still staring at the king.

'Not now.'

'Thorin!'

'Perhaps you are familiar with him, an old enemy of yours.' The goblin king teased. Thorin stared at the king with wide eyes.

'Thorin, you really need to-'

'The Pale Orc, astride a White Warg.' The goblin king finished, a look of glee on his face. Thorin took a step backwards and the company seemed to go into shock.

'No.' Thorin whispered, his mind filling with memories and rage. 'No! Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!' _This isn't happening. He's dead, I killed him._

'Oh, so you think his defiling days are done do you?' The goblin king asked, amused before turning to a little goblin that was perched on a wire. 'Send word to the Pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize.'

Thorin couldn't believe what was happening. _The filth is only playing with you, he wants you weak._

'Thorin!' Came Fili's frantic whispers.

'What now?!' Thorin asked angrily as he turned to face his men. They looked to each other worriedly before Fili spoke up.

'Daisy's missing.'

Thorin's world seemed to freeze when his nephew spoke those two words, and it took him a while before he was able to reply.

'What did you say?' He asked. Fili kicked Kili before he could answer his uncle.

'I don't think she's been with us for a while laddie.' Balin said worriedly. 'She could have fallen-'

'No' Thorin growled. 'She hasn't fallen down the chasms. She isn't dead.' Thorin's mind was spinning, Daisy couldn't have fallen; he would know if she was dead.

'Then when-'

'If it's any consolation Thorin, Bilbo is not here either.' Dwalin pointed out. 'They could be together, in which case i'm sure that Master Baggins is looking after her.'

'We have to find them.' Thorin said defiantly.

'Aye, that we do laddie.' Balin defended. 'But we can't do anything while we're here. We need a plan-'

'And what are our guests plotting I wonder?' The goblin king's voice boomed and Thorin cringed.

'They are missing two members of their company your excellence.' A goblin answered. 'A female by the name of Daisy and a Master Bilbo Baggins.'

'Oho. And where do you suppose they went? I'm sure the Pale Orc would pay another pretty price for the girly.'

'You touch her and you die!' Thorin roared, but the goblin king just laughed.

'You are a fool Thorin Oakenshield. I had no intention of giving your female to Azog, but you have proven she means something to you. Therefore i'm sure he would like to have her head as well, just to make sure that no heirs could be born.'

Thorin felt his blood boil. How could he have been so stupid? He should have seen this coming, but he hadn't and now Daisy's life was at risk.

'Send scouts out. I want them found. Bring them to me alive, but I do not care if they are a little worse for wear.' The goblin king's eyes gleamed as he said this, and Thorin felt sick.

He could only pray that Daisy and Bilbo got out before they were found.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

When Daisy opened her eyes the first thing she felt was a searing pain in her head. Groaning, she reached her hand to her forehead and felt a sticky substance oozing out. Her red fingertips confirmed what she already suspected:_ blood._

Looking down she realised she was lying on top of Bilbo, who was lying on a bed of plants that looked like mushrooms. Bilbo was still unconscious and had a nasty cut on his forehead as well. Daisy looked around and saw the goblin that had fallen down with them still breathing, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before it woke up.

Daisy panicked. How far had they fallen? It was a miracle that they had landed on a pile of mushrooms otherwise they could very well be dead. She shook Bilbo gently and prayed he would wake up.

'Bilbo!' She whispered. 'Bilbo please wake up!' She shook him harder but he wasn't waking. 'Bilbo,' She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. For a second she feared the worst, but then his eyes squeezed shut and then slowly opened.

'D-daisy?' He croaked. Daisy sighed in relief. 'Daisy you're hurt.'

'No more than you. Can you feel any pain?' Daisy asked.

'N-no, other than my head. Goodness me we were incredibly lucky. I'm going to try and sit up now. You should too.' Bilbo told her. Daisy hadn't realised she was still lying on Bilbo. She blushed a bit before gently moving herself so he could sit up, only to be grabbed back down by Bilbo.

'What-' But Bilbo put a hand over her mouth and pointed through a gap in the plants.

'_Yessssss,'_ Something hissed and Daisy stared wide eyed at Bilbo. '_Yessss'_ Daisy saw the body of the goblin being dragged away, and then a bony hand grab one of it's arms.

Daisy stared in horror as a creature who was ghostly pale with wide eyes came into her line of sight. She prayed that the creature wouldn't look their way, otherwise the game could be up. She was breathing rapidly and felt sorry for poor Bilbo beneath her.

The goblin suddenly leapt up and the creature had some sort of struggle, before hitting the goblin on the head with a rock, rendering it unconscious. Daisy heard whispering and muttering fade away as the creature dragged the goblin with it into the darkness.

Once they were sure it was gone, Daisy shifted so that she was off Bilbo.

'What was that?' Daisy asked, disgusted by the creature. Bilbo groaned as he sat up, rubbing his arms.

'I do not know. I only know is that we need to get out of here as there may be more. Can you stand?' Bilbo asked worriedly.

'I-I think so. But don't forget yourself, you fell too.' Daisy reminded him as she pulled herself up from the ground. Her legs were shaky but otherwise she was fine. 'Nothing hurts Bilbo, though I think we ought to do something about our heads-' There was the sound of ripping fabric.

'Here take it,' Bilbo held out a piece of torn shirt.

'Oh, no Bilbo you really liked that shirt.' Daisy protested.

'Yes, and I really like my little girl too so please take it.' Bilbo said sternly and Daisy blushed a bit at his fatherly words. Daisy took the cloth and helped Bilbo to his feet.

'At least let me do your head first.' Daisy said and Bilbo nodded reluctantly. She began to dab at Bilbo's wound; thankfully it didn't seem to deep but he hissed in pain nonetheless.

'Right i'll do yours now.' Bilbo said after a few minutes and took the cloth quickly from her hands. He dabbed gently at her head, making her realise she had probably been too rough with Bilbo.

'I'm sorry if I hurt you.' Daisy muttered.

'Nonsense, of course you didn't. There, all done now.' Bilbo smiled and then went to look up at the rocks. 'How far do you think we fell?'

'I do not know, and I do not want to think.' Daisy replied. Looking up she could only see blackness, and shuddered to think what would have become of them if they'd landed on the rocks below.

'I think we should just thank our lucky stars.' Bilbo murmured before turning around. 'That creature must leave the mountain at some points, he can't just stay cooped up forever. I say we find his lair; it's probably close to the exit.' Daisy nodded, it sounded logical and she hadn't a better idea. 'Ah! There my sword. Have you still got your dagger?' Bilbo asked as he bent down. Daisy nodded.

Bilbo helped Daisy across the rocks but his arm never left her elbow, even after they were on smooth ground.

'Bilbo, I can walk you know.' Daisy told him.

'Yes, I know but as you are with me it is my duty to protect you. Could you imagine what Thorin would do if he found you in a worse state than me?' Bilbo replied.

'I'm sorry Thorin is like that.' Daisy said, looking at her feet. 'I tried to talk to him, I really did.'

'I know you did Daisy, do not worry. He will never admit anything he doesn't want to.' Bilbo reassured her. 'Oh! What's that?'

'What's what?' Daisy asked but Bilbo didn't reply. Instead he turned back a few paces and bent down. Daisy thought she saw him pick something up, but she couldn't be sure. 'Bilbo? What have you found?' It took Bilbo a few moments to reply.

'What? Oh, nothing, it was just a rock that caught the light oddly. Nothing to worry about.' The smile Bilbo gave her was a little fake, but Daisy didn't question it; she owed Bilbo far too much to question his actions.

They walked for a little way, Bilbo's sword lighting the passage way. It made Daisy feel uneasy; as long as that sword glowed it meant there were goblins about.

Soon they heard noises up ahead, and Bilbo lowered his sword so that it didn't give them away. It sounded as if something was singing, the sound echoing around the cavern. They peered over a rock and saw a large pool with a single rock in the middle. On that rock were two figures: The creature and the dying goblin.

'_The rock and pool, is nice and cool, so juicy sweet!'_ Daisy and Bilbo looked at each other. '_Our only wish, to catch a fish, so juicy sweet!' _ Bilbo started to make his way down to the waters edge when his sword flickered out and Daisy realised that the goblin was dead. They crawled behind a large overhang, and Bilbo peered around. When he turned back Daisy knew something was terribly wrong.

'It's not there,' Bilbo mouthed at her.

'_Bless us and splash us! There's two meaty mouthfuls...gollum...gollum'_ Daisy almost let out a shriek as the creature jumped down from above them. Bilbo gripped her elbow as he pointed his sword at the creature. '_What is it precious?'_

'Stay back! Stay back!' Bilbo warned as he raised his sword.

'_It has an elfish blade...but it's not an elf! What is it?'_

_'_Stay back!' Bilbo waved his sword as he moved forward. 'I'll use this, if I have to.' Daisy would have laughed at Bilbo's poor sword skills if she hadn't been terrified.

'_What is it precious?'_

'My name is Bilbo Baggins.'

'_Bagginses, what is a Bagginses, precious?' _The creature started prowling and Daisy felt herself trembling.

'I am a hobbit, of the Shire.'

'_Oh! We likes fishes, bats and goblins, but we haven't tried hobbitses before! Is it tasty? Is it juicy?' _Bilbo waved his sword to keep the creature away.

'Keep your distance!'

'_What is Bagginses friend? Bagginses friend is female...we haven't had female in a long time precious..gollum..gollum,' _

'You stay well away from her, you here me?'

'_What is Bagginses friend called?'_

_'_This is Daisy-'

'_Bagginses friend is a flower precious...the Daisy flower...gollum...gollum.' __  
_

_'_And what is your name?' Daisy found herself asking. Bilbo looked to her as if she was mad.

'_The flower wants our name precious...she wants us to talk...'_

_'_Just show us the way to get out of here and we'll be on our way.' Bilbo said exasperated.

'_Are they lost?'__  
_

_'_Yes, yes, and we want to get unlost as soon as possible!'

'_Oh! We knows! We knows safe paths for hobbitses! Safe paths in the dark! _SHUT UP!'

_'_I didn't say anything,' Bilbo said, confused.

'_Wasn't talking to you.' _The creature hissed. Daisy was shocked by the creatures mood swings. It was almost as if he was fighting within himself, struggling to control emotions...almost like she was. Had she remained, would she have become like this? Half mad? Living in darkness, alone?_  
_

'Just let us get out of here, and no games.'

'_Games? Does Bagginses like to play?'_

_'_What? No, just let us out of here.' Bilbo looked to Daisy but she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. The thought that she could have ended up like this scared her, and made her realise she could never escape.

'_What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than tress, up up it goes and yet never grows?' _ The creature said in a sing song voice. Bilbo cast a glance back at Daisy, worried that she'd been this quiet._  
_

'The mountain.' Bilbo replied, matter of factly.

'_Very good Bagginses.'_

'Now show us the way out.'

_'ahhhh! Precious, we are hungry and flower and Bagginses are lost...'_ Daisy looked to Bilbo in fear, realising that the creature wanted to eat them.

'Wait! No! I want to play!' Bilbo said hurriedly in an attempt to save them. He cautiously stepped towards the creature, who was looking at him with wide eyes. 'Why don't we have a game of riddles? Just you and me?' Bilbo said as if he was talking to a small child. It seemed to work as the creature bounded over like an excitable child.

'_Just, Just us?'_

'Yes, just us. And if I win, you show us the way out?' Bilbo bargained. The creature seemed to battle with his inner demon.

'_And if it looses, what then? Well if he looses precious then we eats it!' _Bilbo and Daisy's eyes both widened at this and they watched as the creature turned excitedly to Bilbo. '_If Baggins looses, we eats it whole.'_ Bilbo took a while contemplating this.

'Fair enough.'

'Bilbo!' Daisy whispered. 'No! You can't do this,'

'Daisy I don't have a choice. But if I lose, then I want you to run and not look back. Get back to Thorin, tell Gandalf what happened. He may be able to salvage my waistcoat.' Bilbo smiled sadly before turning to the creature.

'_Baggins goes first.' _Bilbo seemed to think for a minute.

'Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still.' The creature's face crumpled in thought, and Daisy thought it might not know, but then it cried out:

'_Teeth! It's teeth!' _Bilbo looked a little crestfallen. '_But you see, we only have nine.' _ Daisy shuddered as it bared it's gruesome looking teeth at the hobbit. '_My turn. Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters.' _Daisy grimaced when Bilbo didn't seem to know the answer. Eventhough she had no clue as to what it would be, she tried to think. Bilbo walked over to the waters edge, muttering to himself.

'Wind,' He whispered. 'It's wind!'

_'Very good Bagginses,' _The creature hissed angrily. '_You ask us one,' _The creautre tried to sneak up on Bilbo but he was too quick.

'A-a box without hinges, key or- or lid, yet golden treasure inside is..hid.' Bilbo said slowly, waving his sword in front of himself and Daisy. If she was honest, Daisy was impressed by his ability to think so quickly under pressure.

The creature took a while to answer, it's face screwed up in thought. It was grumbling as if it did not know the answer and Daisy dared to hope only to for it to cry out:

'_Eggses! Eggses! Lovely golden egges!'_ It laughed and Bilbo sighed in annoyance. This game could go one for ever.

'Bilbo,' Daisy tried to say but an echo sounded throughout the cavern.

'_We have one for you. This thing all things devours: Beasts, birds, trees, flowers: Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stone to meal; Slays kings, ruins town, And beats high mountain down.' _ Daisy shuddered when she realised the creature had hidden. Bilbo looked around to her and shook his head.

'I don't know this one,' He admitted and Daisy panicked. Bilbo couldn't give up now, not when he'd gotten so far.

'_Does it give up? Is it tasty? Is it sumptuous?' _The creature appeared from nowhere in front of Bilbo.

'Give me a moment, I gave you a good long while.' Bilbo huffed in annoyance.

_'Times up,'_ The creature hissed, however it seemed to trigger something in Bilbo.

'That's it! Time! The answer is time!'

'_Grrrr very good Bagginses. Very good,' _

_'_Actually it wasn't that hard.' Daisy stared at Bilbo, was he trying to aggravate it even further?

'_Last one. Only this time flower asks us.' _

_'_No, that was not our game. It was between you and me.' Bilbo defended.

'_Flower asks us a riddle, or we eats Bagginses whole.' _

'Then you eat me whole.'

'No!' Daisy cried out, she wasn't going to let Bilbo sacrifice himself for her. If she could just think of a decent riddle then they would be saved.

'_Flower wants to ask us. Ask us precious, ask us!'_

_'_Yes, yes alright.' Daisy replied, desperately trying to think. She saw Bilbo out of the corner of her eye looking at her.

'_Ask us a question!'_

_'_Give her a moment to think!' Bilbo shouted and the creature cowered back. Daisy saw Bilbo's hand fiddle with his pocket, and suddenly she knew the perfect question.

'What has Bilbo got in his pocket?'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH

**So I hoped that this was ok for you, I couldn't remember how the Gollum scene went entirely but this'll have to do! I hope you liked it and let me know what you think! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the late update! I've been quite busy.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH

'_What has Bilbo got in his pocket?'_

Time seemed to slow down as the creature's face morphed into one of confusion, then extreme anger.

'_What? That's..not fair!' _It hissed as it threw a rock down. Bilbo was knocked out of his daze and pointed to the rock that was meant to render him and Daisy unconscious.

'Ahem.' Bilbo looked to the rock.

'_Ask us another one flower.'_ It hissed at Daisy, who looked to Bilbo.

'N-no.' She replied. 'You said ask us a a question.' The creature stalked towards her.

'_Three guesses,'_ It growled. Daisy thought it was fair, she didn't know what Bilbo had either.

'A-alright.' Daisy stammered.

'_Handses!'_ The creature cried suddenly and Daisy was thankful Bilbo moved his hands quickly away from his waistcoat.

'Wrong,' Bilbo said smugly. 'Guess again.' The creature shrieked in frustration and started to claw its' way through various piles of bones and objects on the rocks.

'_Bones, fish tails,'_ It muttered and Daisy became increasingly nervous. '_KNIFE!_ Shut up!'The creature's alter ego made another appearance.

'Um,' Daisy looked towards Bilbo who shook his head. 'That's also wrong.'

'_String!' _The creature turned to face her. '_Or nothing.'_ For a moment Daisy feared that Bilbo didn't have anything in his pocket, but Bilbo spoke up.

'That's two guesses at once, and they're both wrong.'

The creature made an awful wailing noise as he sunk to the floor. Daisy flinched at the noise.

'We have to get him to keep his side of the bargain.' Bilbo whispered in her ear. 'Well done, it was a good question.'

'Thank you. How are we going to do that? I don't think we can trust him,' Daisy whispered back. Bilbo patted her shoulder before turning to the creature.

'We have played your game, and we've won. Now if you could please show us the way out of here then that would be appreciated.' The creature stopped the cries of despair and turned slowly to face them.

'_Shows them the way out precious, they wants to go. But we mustn't let them leave precious..' _It snarled, crawling towards them. Daisy grabbed Bilbo's coat out of fear. As it drew nearer, it reached a hand back to a small pouch on its' back. After fumbling about for a few seconds, its face dropped considerably and it looked almost vulnerable.

Daisy and Bilbo looked at each other in confusion as the creature cried out.

'_Where is it? Where is it?'_ It bounded over to the pile it had disturbed earlier and began rummaging through it. '_Where is it precious? Lost...gollum...gollum...where is it? We've lost it...' __  
_

_'_What have you lost?' Bilbo asked, drawing his sword. Daisy stepped behind Bilbo.

'_Mustn't ask us, not it's business!'_ The creature stalked over to the water where it seemed to have an emotional battle with itself.

'Bilbo, we should leave.' Daisy warned, sensing something wasn't quite right.

'_What has it got in it's nasty little pocketses?' _They heard the creature hiss and saw it turn slowly. Daisy realised that whatever Bilbo had in his pocket belonged to the filth that was trying to eat them. '_Thief! Thief!'_

'Daisy, run!' Bilbo shouted and pushed her forwards towards the back of the cave. Daisy stumbled a bit as she rushed but Bilbo managed to keep them both upright until they were back in the passageway. Daisy could hear the cries of the distraught thing following them and tried not to show her panic.

'Which way?' She cried out in despair as they reached a junction in the cave. They didn't have to to think as the creature rounded the corner and was almost upon them.

'This way.' Bilbo replied and grabbed Daisy's hand. They ran for a while and managed to get a decent lead, they were much faster than their pursuer.

The tunnel they were following didn't seem to have an end, and Daisy feared it would lead them to goblins. They had to find somewhere to hide, at least so that they could escape the creature.

'Daisy! Over here!' It seemed that Bilbo had been thinking along the same lines as her as he dragged her over to a small crack between the walls. 'You go first.' Daisy nodded as she slipped easily through the gap, her thin frame having no problem with the small space. Bilbo on the other hand, was less fortunate.

'I'll pull you through,' Daisy suggested. Although she admired Bilbo for his appetite, it was times like this where it really became a problem.

'No, no. You go ahead and see where the path leads. Come back quickly mind you, just in case I change my mind about assistance.' Bilbo told her and she nodded.

'I'll be right back.' Daisy assured him and started to walk quickly through the dark passage. She'd been walking less than a minute before she noticed that it was getting light around her. Relief flooding through her veins, she hurried along and in no time at all she came to another junction, only this time she could clearly see daylight ahead. She almost cried out with joy, before turning and running back to Bilbo.

She was almost at the spot where poor Bilbo was stuck when she heard a muffled yell. Freezing to the spot, Daisy allowed all sorts of thoughts to run through her head. Bilbo getting eaten, Bilbo being ripped apart by a foul creature who lurked in the darkness.

She'd been so wrapped up in these thoughts that she almost didn't notice the small figure crawl towards her until it was too late.

'_We finds flower precious,'_ It hissed happily, and Daisy started trembling. Where was Bilbo? Had the creature already eaten him?

'Where's Bilbo?'

_'Bagginses is gone, and flower is lost...' _Daisy let out a sob; Bilbo was gone. He'd kept his fatherly promise, and now Daisy had to live with the knowledge that had she'd stayed with him, he might have survived. She could only hold on to the small glimmer of hope that the creature was lying, but she didn't dare to hope.

'No,' She whispered.

_'Juicy sweet, precious.' _Daisy stumbled backwards; if she could get to the exit then perhaps she could outrun the creature.

Daisy turned on her heels and ran, she felt guilty about leaving Bilbo without knowing what had become of him, but she knew she needed to find help and escape. She could see her surroundings more clearly and knew she was coming to the junction. She cast a glance behind and saw that the creature was mere inches from grabbing her dress, when she stepped out onto a knew path and collided head long into a tall figure.

She scrambled to get away so that she wasn't caught, but she thought she recognised the fabric to which she was entangled in.

'Miss Daisy!' And elderly voice cried, and she looked up to see Gandalf staring at her. She glanced back to the tunnel she'd come out of, but saw nothing.

'Daisy!' A voice bellowed and she was swept up into the arms of Thorin. 'We have to keep moving!' Daisy clung tightly to the thick furs and buried her face into Thorin's neck.

She knew that luck had to be with her, and the sense of securness she felt now that she was with Thorin was immense. What they were running form she did not know, nor did she care, she only wished to be out of the dark caves.

Her wish was granted soon enough and she had to squeeze her eyes shut as the sun blinded her. She felt the rhythm of Thorin's running, and noticed as it slowed down.

'Daisy, Daisy you're safe now. It's ok,' Thorin whispered as he set her down. He took her face in her hands but Daisy could only see the blurred outline of him for her eyes were clouded in tears.

'B-bilbo,' She choked and Thorin stiffened.

'Daisy, are you hurt? What happened?' Thorin pleaded. Several dwarves had started to crowd around the pair, and even Gandalf seemed to want to know.

'B-bilbo, h-he's g-g-gone,' Daisy sobbed and collapsed into Thorin. She was exhausted, and pretty sure her head wound had started bleeding. Thorin caught her and gently sat her down, stroking her hair.

'Daisy, I know it's hard but what do you mean? What has happened?' Thorin soothed.

'Daisy dear, what has become of Bilbo?' Gandalf pressed and Thorin shot him a look.

'He was stuck, told me to go on, then the thing came and said he was gone and it chased me and I ran and met you...I have to go back,' Daisy moved to get up but strong arms held her back. 'No! No! I have to save Bilbo!' She screamed.

'Daisy! Daisy calm down please,' Thorin struggled to control her but finally she slumped in his arms. 'Daisy who did this to you?' He ran a hand over her head wound, and had to resist the urge to hold her and never let go.

'W-we fell,' Daisy let out a muffled sob. She saw Ori talking with Gandalf, who was pointing in the direction they'd just come from.

'Hush, don't speak now.' Thorin told her, the last thing he wanted was for her get worked up again.

'We must look for Bilbo,' Gandalf announced, worry clearly etched in his voice.

'There's no need, i'm here.' A small voice said and Daisy whirled around. Standing in front of a tree was Bilbo, looking at little frazzled but whole nonetheless. She made to go to him but was held back; not by Thorin but by Ori. She felt Thorin's arms leave her as he got up to go to the hobbit, and Ori's small arms wrap around her shoulders.

'What happened?' Thorin almost growled at the hobbit, who looked taken aback. 'Why were you separated?'

'It's a long story-,' Bilbo began but Thorin cut him off.

'I don't want excuses, I want the facts. You have been waiting for your chance to leave ever since you came with us. For all I know you could have been planning to leave Daisy in the dark while you yourself escaped!' Thorin shouted. He knew that shouting at the hobbit was pointless and completely uncalled for, but he had been so tense for the past few days that he just needed to let it all out. And unfortunately Bilbo happened to be the one caught in the line of fire.

'Thorin! What does it matter-' Gandalf tried to say but Thorin waved his hand in dismissal.

'It matters. I want to know; why did you come back?'

'Look I know you doubt me, and always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my box; my books, my garden, my armchair. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will try and help you take it back. If I can.'

There was a silence among the company as Bilbo ended his little speech. Daisy looked up to him and a wave of happiness washed over her. At least he was alive.

'What happened to you both?' Thorin asked after a while.

'I think that's best told when we all have had time to recover from the darkness in those caves.' Gandalf said solemnly. Thorin nodded reluctantly and turned back to Daisy. He was about to take her into his arms once more but a loud howl ripped through the forest. Could they never have a moments peace?

'Out of the frying pan.' Thorin growled.

'And into the fire.' Gandalf finished. 'Run!'

'Daisy, I'm going to carry you, it'll be easier for everyone.' Thorin told Daisy before picking her up. Daisy felt herself bounce around but didn't dare look where they were going. She knew she was on the verge of collapsing-she was just so tired. Everything that had happened since she'd left the mountain had been a haze and reality hadn't quite hit her yet.

Which was probably why she was remaining calm when Thorin set her down at the foot of a tree.

'Into the trees!' Gandalf cried and the dwarves scrambled to get into the branches. Thorin gently pushed Daisy into Gandalf knowing that she'd be safest with the wizard.

Gandalf gave Daisy a hand and no sooner had her feet left the ground did snarling wargs snap at their heels. Daisy held onto the branch for dear life and saw many the others doing the same.

A large white figure appeared on a white warg and Daisy realised that this must be the Pale Orc. She tried to cast a glance to Thorin but couldn't see which tree he was in. A large groaning sound was heard, followed by several shouts as one of the trees fell. Daisy could only stare in horror as the figures in it were forced to jump to the next tree.

The wargs had begun to push the other trees over with their strength, and soon all of the company were clinging to the same tree. Daisy spied Thorin, who was looking worriedly at her.

Daisy almost fell out oft he tree in surprise as she felt the roots give way. It was slowly tilting back, and Daisy thought they were going to fall to their deaths. From the branch she was clinging to she could see Azog clearly; his face shone in the moonlight.

'Thorin, no!' Daisy looked up to see Thorin standing on his branch, ready to make his way to Azog. Daisy called out desperately but Thorin didn't respond. She looked over to Bilbo who had a look of determination on his face.

'Bilbo!' She managed to call out, and her turned to her.

'Don't worry Daisy,' He told her before pulling himself to a standing position. He drew his small sword and stood precariously on his branch. Daisy realised he was going out after Thorin, and was going to help him before deciding to let Bilbo do it by himself.

He wanted to prove himself to Thorin, and Daisy knew she would be foolish to interfere.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh

**Sorry if it's a bit rubbish, I'm quite tired! Next chapter will be mainly Thorin POV when he's in Goblin town and when they get reunited.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone I just want to say not to panic because I have most definetly NOT forgotten about this story, I'm in the middle of an exam week and I forgot to post a notice until now, when I got review telling me not to stop this story!

Do not worry the next chapter will be up at the beginning of the week!

Thanks for sticking with me

Green String :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we go! Long awaited chapter and I hope it's been worth the wait! I'm sorry if the layout of this seems a little strange, I've had to change the programme that I write on temporarily!**

**HHHHHHHHHHH**

In Goblin Town:

'Bring them to me alive, but I do not care if they are little worse for wear,' The Goblin king cackled.

Thorin heard whispers amongst his men, mainly of worry for Daisy and Bilbo but also of an escape plan.

'Thorin, lad,' Balin whispered in his ear. 'I know your thoughts are only about Daisy, but we need to rescue ourselves before we even think of rescuing them.'

'Uncle, Bilbo is with her, it'll be alright.' Kili told Thorin. As much as he loved his nephew, Thorin couldn't help the frustrated growl that came from his throat.

'Kili, nothing will ever be alright, not until both of them are safe and sound. I promised Daisy I would look after her, and at the first sign of danger I abandon her!' Thorin ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh.

'Separate the dwarves, I don't want them plotting.' The Goblin King ordered and Thorin and the others were dragged apart roughly by goblins. Thorin was pushed against Dwalin and Ori, who was not attempting to hide the look of fear on his face.

'The scouts have found nothing, your most highly-' A goblin began timidly from the shadows.

'SEARCH DOWN BELOW.' The King roared. 'I WANT THEM FOUND.' Thorin felt Ori wince at the echoing noise and placed a firm hand on the younger dwarf's shoulder. He quickly withdrew it when Ori's shocked expression met his, maybe he was going too soft.

'Thorin,' Dwalin whispered in his ear. 'By down below, they mean the chasms. If they haven't been found anywhere-,'

'No, Dwalin. I am positive that those scouts will not bring back bodies.' Thorin replied, half to himself. He wasn't allowing himself to think that his Daisy was no longer with him, though the chasms were deep and dark- no creature could survive such a fall.

'Of course Thorin.' Dwalin mumbled. 'We need to plan, I'll try and get the other's attentions. Perhaps if we take down the guards first, the King seems too busy to notice us at the minute.'

'You forget we have no weapons,' Thorin reminded him. There truly seemed no way out. Thorin heard Dwalin let out a sigh of frustration behind him. Thorin looked over to Dori and Balin, who seemed to be talking quietly. Dori was sending glances over to Ori to make sure he was alright, until he caught Thorin's eye. Thorin gave a quick nod to say he was watching him.

'Thank-you,' Dori mouthed and Thorin nodded. It was the least he could do. And Daisy would murder him if something happened to her dear friend.

Thorin's head was swimming with thoughts of Daisy. And Bilbo. Daisy had seemed so fragile in the cave before the fall, he wasn't sure she would be unharmed when they found her. If they found her. Thorin knew he musn't think like that, but as the hours dragged on and no words were heard from the scouts Thorin began to grow restless. By now Daisy could either be dead or dying.

'Thorin, calm down. She's going to be alright.' Dwalin shook his king.

'Get off me.' Thorin replied gruffly. Dwalin shook his head. Yes he was concerned for the lass but he was more worried about his king; Thorin wasn't focusing.

HHH

Thorin was growing restless. They had been cut off from comunicating with the others, Daisy and Bilbo had still not been found and he did not dare to think how many hours had passed since their capture.

'We have to make a move. The Great Goblin is distracted.' Ori's small voice told Thorin. Thorin looked and found that the Goblin King was indeed too preoccupied with sorting out several small goblins than watching them.

'Aye lad. That we do,' Dwalin said, giving young Ori a pat to his shoulder. 'The question is; what move do we make?'

Thorin supposed he should have been grateful and relieved when he was knocked backwards by a blinding light, caused by a lone figure that could only have been Gandalf. However he couldn't stop the feeling of anger bubbling through him: Where the bloody hell had the wizard been?

'Take up arms and fight!' Gandalf shouted to them. 'Fight!'

Thorin didn't need telling twice. He picked himself up and pushed his way to the pile of weapons. Swinging Orcrist around he killed several goblins with one swing. Glad to be moving again, he channeled all his rage into killing the foul creatures before him.

'Thorin!' Gandalf called over the goblins. 'We must hurry. Follow me!' Thorin made sure everyone had managed to get free of the goblin swarm before following the wizard. They ran out the way they came, swinging at goblins which jumped infront of them. Thorin glanced behind him and felt his heart sink when he saw the swarm of goblins following them.

'Gandalf, where are you leading us?' Thorin shouted as they ran.

'Out!' The wizard replied briskly before turning a sharp corner. 'Is everybody here?' Thorin looked away for a moment. 'Thorin?' Gandalf had slowed down and Thorin satred at him.

'Don't slow down you old man!' He said, astonished. 'Or else we shall all perish!'

'Tell me who is missing,' Gandalf ordered.

'Master Baggins...and...Daisy,' Thorin had to choke out the last bit. When Gandalf didn't reply straight away Thorin wanted to scream at the wizard. What if he knew something they didn't?

'They are alive.' Gandalf said suddenly as he ran a goblin through. Thorin almost stopped still. Daisy was alive!

'Master Gandalf! They are gaining on us!' Dori cried as he dodged a goblin's sword.

'Across the bridge!' Gandalf shouted.

'What bridge?' Kili asked, staring at the empty space between them and the next platform. Gandalf cut a rope from above a platform fell from above, creating a bridge.

'It would seem that bridge dear brother,' Fili smirked as he hurried across.

'Now is not the time for teasing you two,' Thorin warned. The goblins were getting ever closer, and they didn't seem any nearer to leaving.

When the Goblin King burst up from a platform, Thorin thought he might explode from anger.

'You think you could escape me wizard?' He chuckled darkly. 'I suppose you are planning to kill me now. It will take much more than courage on your behalf-' Gandalf took a swing of his sword and cut the King's stomach.

'Well,' Kili whispered behind Thorin.

'That'll do it,' The Goblin King said dazed, before Gandalf slit his throat. Unfortunately the weight of the King sent their little platform tumbling down into the chasm below. Thorin held on tight to whatever was in his reach, and he felt himself falling deeper into the darkness. He couldn't help the grunt of pain that escaped his mouth when they landed heavily, but he was thankful that the platform had cushioned most of the impact.

'Well that could have been worse,' Bofur said cheerfully. Dwalin grumbled something in reply, and Thorin heard several groans as others tried to remove themselves from the rubble.

There was a loud bang and Thorin felt something heavy push the wood above him down, and realised with horror that it was the Goblin King's body.

'You have got to be joking,' Bofur wheezed out, and Thorin heard Fili insult the grumbling dwarf.

'Gandalf!' Came a sharp cry and Thorin hauled himself towards the wizard. Kili had been the one to shout out, and now Thorin could see why. Far above them was the sound of scuttling, and they could see what looked like thousands of goblins streaming towards them.

'Only one thing can save us now; daylight! Run!' Gandalf told them urgently and no one needed telling twice. Thorin pulled his youngest nephew to his feet before running after the rest of the company. Gandalf seemed to know where he was going and Thorin wasn't going to question the old man's instincts if it got them out alive.

'Ori keep up,' Dori ordered as he took of hold of his brother's clothing. Thorin cast a glance back to make sure the two were still with the company, and let out a sigh of relief when he realised no one was missing.

Goblin screeches could be heard from all sides now and the company quickened their pace. Thorin noticed that the caves were beginning to get lighter, for he could now see the back of Fili clearly, and the air seemed cleaner to breathe.

'Oomph!' He heard someone shout and the entire company grounded to a halt.

'What's going on now, we need to get out of here,' Thorin growled as he made his way to the front.

'Miss Daisy!' He heard the unmistakable voice of the wizard say. Thorin forgot all the anger he held towards the wizard for stopping when he heard those two words.

'Daisy!' He bellowed and swept past the wizard to take Daisy into his arms. She was shaking, he noticed, but the feeling of knowing she was safe and in his arms was all that mattered at that moment. 'We have to keep moving!'

Thorin felt Daisy bury her face into his neck and it took all his self control not to stop and comfort her right there and then. Fili was to his right and dragging his brother along.

'For Mahal's sake Kili now is not the time to stop and have a rest!' Fili shouted.

'Hush! I thought I saw something in the shadows.' Kili replied, looking towards the passageway that Daisy had appeared from.

'Whatever you saw lad we can't stop and look now, and chances are it won't ever matter if you saw something in those shadows. I do not think any of us will return to this place soon,' Dwalin told the boys sternly. 'Now we must move or I fear Thorin will loose his mind.'

And with that they were running again, Kili looking back at the passageway: certain he had seen something crawl back into the light. But Dwalin was right; It wasn't as if it was going to matter once they had left this place.

Thorin and the company had to shield their eyes when they at last reached the exit of the caves. Never before had the daylight been so welcoming and the air so sweet. As much as he wanted to, Thorin knew they couldn't stop just yet. They had to put at least a little difference between them and the Misty Mountains before darkness fell otherwise they would be easy prey for the goblins who strayed from the mountains. However it seemed the dwarves had other ideas, for soon they were tiring and falling behind.

'Thorin I think it best if we rested a little and then carried on.' Gandalf breathed heavily from his right. His voice was heavy and serious and Thorin had almost completely forgotten that the wizard had been close to the hobbit that was still missing. It was natural that he should show some grief.

'We rest here.' Thorin ordered and slowed his pace. He carried Daisy over to a rock and set her down gently, noticing that she had multiple cuts on her delicate face and hands.

'We'll look for food,' Fili suggested. Thorin had almost forgotten they had no supplies and was suddenly very grateful for his nephew's suggestion.

'Daisy, Daisy you're safe now. It's ok.'Thorin whispered, noticing the tears that were ready to fall from her eyes. She wasn't looking at him properly and Thorin feared that she'd hit her head seriously.

'B-bilbo,' She choked out after a while and Thorin couldn't help the pang of jealousy that hit him. He was immediately ashamed of his thoughts; of course Daisy was going to ask about Bilbo's whereabouts, they had been lost together for Mahal's sake.

'Daisy, are you hurt? What happened?' Thorin pleaded, noticing the others crowd around them. The wizard was looking at Daisy expectantly and Thorin was becomingly increasingly annoyed; couldn't they leave them alone for one moment?

'B-bilbo, h-he's g-g-gone,' Daisy sobbed and collapsed into Thorin. Thorin began to stroke her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

'Daisy, I know it's hard but what do you mean? What has happened?' Thorin soothed.

'Daisy dear, what has become of Bilbo?' Gandalf pressed and Thorin felt he might snap at him. Didn't he know how fragile Daisy obviously was at this precise moment?

'He was stuck, told me to go on, then the thing came and said he was gone and it chased me and I ran and met you...I have to go back,' Thorin quickly enclosed his arms around her body as the last thing they needed was for her to injure herself even more trying to get back to Bilbo. 'No! No! I have to save Bilbo!' She screamed and Thorin winced, it pained him to know that something bad must have happened for her to scream like that and he was painfully reminded of the night she woke from her nightmares.

'Daisy! Daisy calm down please,' She went limp in his arms after a while and Thorin let out a sigh of relief. 'Daisy who did this to you?' He ran a hand over her head wound, and silently cursed the fact they had no medical supplies with them.

'W-we fell,' Daisy let out a muffled sob. Thorin froze when he realised what she meant. They had only got to the exit at the bottom of the mountain because they fell down with the platform. Daisy and Bilbo must have fallen somehow from Goblin Town and he didn't think they had a platform to cushion the fall. He thanked the Valar that she wasn't more injured than she was.

'Hush, don't speak now.' Thorin told her, praying she wouldn't get worked up again.

'We must look for Bilbo,' Gandalf announced, worry clearly etched in his voice.

'There's no need, I'm here.' A small voice said and Thorin snapped his head up to the sound, and felt Daisy do the in front of a tree was Bilbo, looking at little frazzled but whole nonetheless. Thorin felt Daisy try and get up but to his surprise Ori held her back. The younger dwarf nodded at Thorin, who released his grip on Daisy and got up to go to Bilbo.

Thorin was surprised at how angry he felt. There was no need to be, it wasn't right. Thorin had no idea what had happened to the hobbit and Daisy in the caves, and yet he somehow blamed the hobbit for every bad thing that happened to Daisy. He regretted the words as soon as he said them, but once again his stubbornness and pride became his dominant feature and he voiced his mind.

'What happened?' Thorin almost growled at the hobbit, noticing the change in Bilbo's facial expression. 'Why were you separated?'

'It's a long story-,' Bilbo began but Thorin cut him off.

'I don't want excuses, I want the facts. You have been waiting for your chance to leave ever since you came with us. For all I know you could have been planning to leave Daisy in the dark while you yourself escaped!' Thorin shouted, sounding harsher than he intended.

'Thorin! What does it matter-' Gandalf tried to say but Thorin knew there was no stopping him now, and waved a hand to dismiss the wizard.

'It matters. I want to know; why did you come back?'

'Look I know you doubt me, and always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my box; my books, my garden, my armchair. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will try and help you take it back. If I can.'

There was a silence among the company as Bilbo ended his little speech, and Thorin didn't want to admit it but he was mildly impressed with the hobbit. Bilbo didn't seem too injured, but Thorin wanted to know the truth.

'What happened to you both?' Thorin asked.

'I think that's best told when we all have had time to recover from the darkness in those caves.' Gandalf said solemnly. Thorin nodded reluctantly and turned back to Daisy. He was about to take her into his arms once more but a loud howl ripped through the forest. Could they never have a moments peace?

'Out of the frying pan.' Thorin growled.

'And into the fire.' Gandalf finished. 'Run!'

'Daisy, I'm going to carry you, it'll be easier for everyone.' Thorin told Daisy before picking her up. Thorin was surprised at how well she was coping; she didn't seem to be too badly hurt. But then she never did show her true emotions easily so he made a mental note to check her over thoroughly once they were safe. For now he could just pray that they could get away from danger quickly.

Thorin cursed yet again when they came to the edge of a cliff and escape seemed impossible.

'Into the trees!' Gandalf cried and Thorin thought the old man had lost his mind. He gently pushed Daisy towards Gandalf thought knowing that if anything happened to him the wizard would keep her safe.

Once he was sure that Daisy had made it into the tree, Thorin quickly scrambled up onto a branch. No sooner had he done this wargs appeared and started snapping their ankles. He tried to spy out Daisy but he couldn't see her through all the commotion about him.

A large white figure appeared on a white warg and Thorin froze. Nothing mattered at this point; the wargs at his heels could carry on snapping as long as they liked. Thorin couldn't focus on anything except the Orc in front of him.

He had killed that beast long ago. There was no way Azog the Defiler was standing before him. When he muttered something in the filthy Orc tongue however, Thorin knew that there was no mistake. He had heard that voice long ago and there was no way he could forget it. Thorin only recognised his own name and that of his father's, before the wargs started to snap at their heels again and Thorin felt the tree begin to give way.

'We're going to have to jump!' Came Nori's terrified voice and Thorin realised he was right. They would have try and get to Gandalf's tree if they wanted to have any hope of staying alive.

Thorin knew they were in trouble when they were all on Gandalf's tree, clinging for dear life. Azog's followers were snarling from below, and Thorin looked to see Daisy trembling. He wondered if she'd ever seen an orc before. Then he remembered his own memory of orcs and prayed that this would be the first and last encounter she ever had with them.

Thorin felt like he was cursed when the tree began to tilt slowly backwards. If it became horizontal, well, Thorin didn't like to think like that.

However there was no denying that the tree would eventually become horizontal, and if Azog didn't kill them first then the fall to the rocks below surely would. He needed to distract them long enough for Gandalf to think of something, anything, to get Daisy and the others to safety.

And the fact that he'd been longing to kill Azog from the moment he saw him was enough to make him pull himself from his branch and onto the trunk of the tree. He drew Orcrist slowly, trying to estimate how much time he could give the others.

'Thorin, no!' He heard a voice call and recognised it as Daisy's. He felt something shift within his heart, and knew he had to try and make it out of this alive. For her.

With that thought in his head he slowly started to run towards Azog the Defiler.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Phew! Finally managed to get this up!**

**So I know that Thorin probably charged at Azog out of revenge rather than to give the others a chance to escape but I like to think it happened ;)**

**Updates should happen at least once a week if not more, and holidays are soon so then they will be very frequent indeed!**

**Hope you liked it and that it was worth the wait, thank you for sticking with me and thanks for all your support!**


	25. Chapter 25

Daisy couldn't describe the feelings that were rushing about in her mind at that precise moment. She'd watched as Thorin had been thrown aside as if he was a rag doll, and had cried out in horror when she'd seen an Orc draw his sword and place it at Thorin's neck. She couldn't loose him; not now.

'Master Bilbo!' Bofur shouted as Bilbo swept passed the branch Daisy was clinging too.

'Where is he going?' Dwalin voiced gruffly. 'He'll get himself killed,' There was a second of silence as the dwarves looked at each other.

'Well then.' Kili said, climbing his branch. 'Don't know about you but I've become rather fond of the little guy. ' Daisy held onto her branch tighter as the tree shook with the weight of the dwarves swinging onto the trunk.

'Would you look at that?' Balin said, his voice full of admiration. Daisy spun her head round to see Bilbo tackle the orc to the ground, and raise Sting above his head before plunging it into the stomach of the gruesome creature.

'Yeah! Go Bilbo!' Kili shouted gleefully. 'Ouch! Fili what was that for?'

'You forget one simple thing brother; all that stands between Bilbo and a terrible death by Azog and his warg is a little piece of metal that Balin calls a letter opener.' Kili's face quickly morphed into one of horror and without further ado the remaining dwarves charged down the tree, causing Daisy to duck so she missed being hit by their weapons.

'We'll be back!' Kili called as he went passed her. 'Hold on tight.'

As much as Daisy wanted to worry for her friends, she knew that panicking now would not help them or her in anyway. And as Kili pointed out; she needed to hold on tight.

The night air was becoming very cold indeed; despite the fact that around them the forest was burning from Gandalf's little spell.

'Master Gandalf! I don't think I can hold on any longer!' A voice cried and Daisy positioned herself to see Dori and Ori clinging onto Gandalf's staff for dear life. The wizard seemed to be struggling to hold them, and it was only a matter of time before they fell.

Cries of anger and pain reached Daisy's ears and she was torn between looking at the battle which had her hoping the dwarves and Bilbo were alright and the two dwarves and wizard who could fall to their deaths any second. She felt utterly useless.

Bilbo had been through just as much as her, perhaps even more, during their time in the caverns of the mountain and he was able to help fight. There was no excuse for her. She began to climb her branch, ignoring the pain from the several cuts she had obtained.

'Do not even think about joining them Daisy. You have nothing more than a little dagger to protect yourself with,' Gandalf called to her, seeing her actions. 'Instead come and help an old man out.'

'How can you be so calm?' Dori called angrily from below. 'We are hanging over a several thousand feet drop, about to fall and our friends are about to be slaughtered.'

Daisy was agreeing with Dori on this occasion. Gandalf seemed to calm given the current situation. All it would take is one slip of the staff then the three would be over the edge, or for a warg to get past the line of dwarves and attack them, or for every single one of them to meet a very sticky end at the hand of Azog-she just couldn't think straight.

There was something wet and sticky on her brow and she realised that her cut on her head had opened again. She'd managed to pull herself onto the trunk of the tree in time to see Fili narrowly avoid his head being severed from his body. She cringed, not wanting think what would have happened if he'd not ducked.

'I know what you're thinking!' Gandalf called again, his voice sounding a little strained and Daisy realised he was struggling to hold the dwarves' weight. 'Don't try and help them. You're skills do not lie on the battlefield, much like young Ori's,'

'Hey!'

'Master Gandalf leave the girl alone and help-' Daisy stared in horror as Dori lost his grip on the staff and he and Ori fell out of Daisy's line of sight.

'Gandalf!' Daisy cried, looking to the wizard, who was stretching.

'Well it's good to get rid of them. My back was really starting to play up.' He got up steadily before he saw the look on Daisy's face.

'G-Gandalf, they'-

'They are quite alright I can assure you. Look' Gandalf pointed to the horizon where Daisy saw what looked like an eagle with two figures on the back. 'However we will not be if we do not help the others. Are you capable of walking?'

'Y-yes. Where are the eagles taking them?' Daisy asked.

'I do not know. But we can assume they'll take us there too.'

'How did they get here?'

'Now is not the time for questions. First we must get to the others.' And with that Gandalf took hold of her arm and lead her to the edge of the trunk. Daisy stared in horror when she realised what the wizard was going to do. ' I'll hold you and you'll be perfectly safe.' Gandalf told her sensing her discomfort. Before Daisy could protest Gandalf had stepped off the branch and they were falling. Daisy would have screamed but they landed surprisingly gently on something feathery and she realised it was the back of an eagle.

Daisy looked down from the eagle's back and saw the battle that was taking place. The eagles had thrown several wargs to their deaths below, and rescued many of the dwarves in the process. She saw Bilbo being cornered by Azog and was going to voice this to Gandalf, but an eagle swooped in and picked up the hobbit.

Gandalf instructed the eagle to fly lower to see if any dwarves were astray, and Daisy held onto the wizard's robes for dear life.

'Can you see any of our company?' Gandalf called to Daisy. Daisy looked down in time to see a large eagle pick up an unconscious body and her breath hitched when she realised it was Thorin. How bad were his injuires? What if he was dying? She shook her head, this was not the time to think negative thoughts.

'I can't see any dwarves,' Daisy replied, tearing her eyes away from the spot where Thorin had been lifted from.

'And what about hobbits?'

'I saw Bilbo, an eagle took him.' Gandalf let out a sigh of relief.

'I think it's time we left this place,' Gandalf said darkly and the eagle changed direction and started to fly away from the Misty Mountains.

**HHHHHH**

The night morphed slowly into dawn as the eagles flew onwards. Daisy heard Fili cry out for his uncle, but he was not answered. Gandalf had taken to holding her very firmly so she would not fall, for which she was grateful, but this also meant that she could not see anything that was not in her line of sight. She'd tried to ask Gandalf where they were going but the wizard either hadn't heard or chosen not to answer so she'd given up.

Sat in silence with only sky and cloud to look at, Daisy's thoughts turned to Thorin. She knew that if Thorin, no _when _Thorin, had recovered that they would talk about what happened during the time they were separated in the mountains. She couldn't get the creature out of her head, she still felt as if it's eyes were seeking her out. Thorin would want to know, and even though Daisy knew he was only trying to help she knew it wouldn't be easy.

Her thoughts then turned to Bilbo. How had he escaped? She'd truly believed that he'd been killed. And what had he stolen from the creature? There were so many questions that needed to be answered, and Daisy felt that the company would be up well into the night discussing this.

'We have arrived.' Gandalf declared drawing Daisy from her thoughts. The eagles had begun circling lower around a large rock, and soon Gandalf was helping her slide of their eagle's back. Gandalf murmured something that Daisy could not understand to the eagle, who then flew off with its kin.

Before she'd even had the chance to turn to face the spot where Thorin was lying, she was embraced tightly by Fili, Kili and Ori.

'It's good to see you made it out alright,' Fili said with relief clear in his voice.

'Yeh, otherwise Uncle would have had our heads,' Kili joked and then remembered the current state of his uncle. Daisy's eyes went wide as she tried to get to Thorin's side, but the strong Durin heirs held her back.

'Let Gandalf do his work,' Fili told her, though she could hear the doubt in his voice. _ Please, please let him be alright _she thought as Gandalf said something in a strange language as he ran a raised hand over Thorin's body. She looked to see Bilbo standing nervously near the edge of the rock, fiddling with the thread that once held his buttons. She was about to tell him to come to her but was interrupted as Gandalf let out a breath of relief.

'It's alright, they're both here.' Daisy whipped her head around to see Thorin sitting up, eyes scanning the dwarves. When they settled on her, he quickly tried to stand up and with a little help from Dwalin he managed to stand on his own two feet.

Before she could register what was happening Thorin's arms had lifted her into a tight embrace and he'd placed his lips over hers. Normally she wouldn't display such open affection, but right now she couldn't care less. She'd almost lost the one person who loved her as she'd never thought she could be loved, and she wasn't going to let him go.

There were several laughs among the dwarves, who even cleared their throats when Thorin continued to hug Daisy.

'I love you. Don't ever forget it,' Thorin whispered in her ear before he finally pulled away. Daisy felt a small blush creep up her cheeks when she looked around at the others, who all cast her knowing looks. All except Bilbo. He was currently backing further away from the group, and Daisy feared he was actually going to fall off the edge. Thorin followed her gaze with an icy glare, and for a moment Daisy feared what he would do to the hobbit, but he turned to wink at her before stepping forwards leaving Daisy shocked.

'You. Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?' The whole company held their breath as Thorin delivered these harsh words to Bilbo, who looked as if he was facing Azog all over again. 'I've never been so wrong in all my life.'

There was a small silence as Thorin's words sank into the rest of company, before they all cheered when the dwarf swept Bilbo up into a hug. Daisy smiled knowing that Thorin and Bilbo could now go about being friends.

'Look! A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!' Oin cried as a bird swooped low around them.

'That my dear Oin, is a thrush.' Gandalf said and Fili and Kili snickered.

'Never was good at naming birds' Gloin told Daisy.

'We'll take it as a sign. A good omen.' Thorin smiled at her and took her hand in his. Daisy smiled back and looked to the horizon. There, in the distance, stood a single solitary peak.

'You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us.' Bilbo exclaimed happily, though Daisy didn't miss the look of amusement on Gandalf's face at his words.

'Our home,' Thorin told Daisy following her line of sight.

'It looks impressive.' Daisy breathed and Thorin laughed.

'If you think it looks impressive from here you should see it up close!' The group lapsed back into a comfortable silence staring longingly at their journey's end, until Kili said:

'I don't want to ruin the moment or anything but….how do we get down from here?' The company turned to Gandalf for an answer who was looking a bit sheepish.

'Ah…' The wizard began. 'You see…'

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**So yeh I'm sorry about the wait! I had awful writers block. I hope this chapter is ok and was worth the wait. Sorry again!**


	26. Chapter 26

The wizard shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of thirteen annoyed dwarves. Daisy couldn't blame him really; the sight would terrify anyone really.

'You mean to say,' Thorin began slowly. 'That you told the eagles to land on the tallest rock without thinking about how we'd get off it?'

'You must see here Thorin, I did not tell the eagles to land here,' Gandalf defended himself. 'And in case you had not noticed you were in dire need of my attention!'

'Couldn't you have perhaps, you know, asked the eagles to take us to the bottom after you had finished?' Bilbo asked nervously. Gandalf huffed.

'I was not going to ask anymore of the eagles than I did. We were very lucky they helped us at all.' Gandalf said as he took out his pipe. Daisy wondered where he got all his tobacco from. Assuming that was what he smoked. There was no telling what the wizard did. 'And anyway, I am no stranger to this place. We are on the Carrock and a good friend of mine lives near. We should be able to find shelter and food with him.'

'Providing we get off this bloody rock,' Gloin grumbled.

'As I said, I am no stranger to this place. I have merely forgotten my way. I suggest you all get some rest while I try and think which way is down.'

'Over the edge perhaps,' Dwalin muttered under his breath. Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

'That may be our only option if I do not remember. Now rest and I will think.' And with that he turned away from them and sat smoking.

'I give up with that wizard,' Thorin sighed. 'But I suppose he is right. We need rest, all of us. Get some sleep with the knowledge that we are safe up here.' The company murmured in agreement and set about trying to get themselves comfortable with the little remaining they had left. They'd lost everything in the Mountains save for weapons and a few bits of cloth. There was no wood on the Carrock and so the only warmth they had was eachother.

Daisy shivered as she sat down and closed her eyes. Even though the day was dawning it was cold this high up. It was only now that she was aware how tired she was. On any other circumstance she wouldn't have been able to sleep during the day but now for the first time in ages sleep seemed to be welcoming. She felt someone sit down next to her and it came as no surprise to her when she opened her eyes to find Thorin sitting next to her.

'Here,' He said softly taking his fur coat off. 'You should have this.'

'Oh, Thorin no.' Daisy protested. 'You're injured; you need the warmth.'

'Do you forget that you are also injured?' He asked, his fingers gently tracing her head wound. 'I regret that we do not have Oin's healing bag so I could clean your wounds. We can only hope that your wound does not get infected and that we reach this friend of Gandalf's soon.' As he said this he draped his coat over her shoulders and Daisy snuggled into the furs.

'Bilbo,' Daisy suddenly breathed. Thorin looked at her, puzzled.

'What about him?'

'He suffered wounds just as great as mine.' She pointed out. 'I have to go and see him-'

'Hush Daisy, Master Bilbo is well cared for. Just rest now.' Daisy looked over to see Bilbo sandwiched between Bofur and Ori, looking as tired as she felt.

'This coat is big enough for both of us,' Daisy told Thorin, who just smiled.

'So it is,' He replied but made no move to join her.

'Get in the coat Thorin,' She chuckled at his stubbornness.

'I shall, my dear. For I have seen you smile again.' Thorin said as he wrapped the coat around both of them.

'You saw me smile earlier.'

'Indeed, but only I got to see this smile so it makes it much better.' Thorin slid his arm around Daisy's waist and Daisy became aware of how safe she truly felt with him. With him, everything that had happened to her seemed a distant memory, and if the quest didn't bring up triggers for her past then she was quite certain she would have put her past further behind her than she'd already done.

'I'm glad you're alright.' Daisy said sleepily.

' And I am glad you are. I don't think I can ever explain the feeling when Dwalin said you weren't with us in the Goblin Town. You must tell me if you are hurting, do you promise?' Thorin asked her. Daisy looked up to him.

'I promise.'

'Daisy, the injuries you have could be serious if not treated quickly. A head wound especially, there's no knowing what damage is done-'

'Thorin, I am fine.' Daisy tried to reassure him. 'I do not feel any pain.'

'How? How could you not feel any?' He asked softly. 'You have fallen from Mahal knows what height'

'I know how to deal with pain.' Daisy said bluntly. Thorin looked ashamed.

'I'm sorry. I did not mean to bring back memories. I am only scared that your head wound may be graver than it looks and that you have internal damage. I'm scared that you will fall asleep and never wake up.' Daisy sat up in alarm at his words.

'Now you're scaring me,' She said slowly. If it was possible, Thorin looked even more ashamed.

'Forgive me, it was not my intention.' He held her tighter and she leant against him. 'When we are back on the road you will tell me what happened in the caves will you not?'

'Of course I will,' She replied as she yawned.

'Sleep, Daisy.' Thorin told her as he kissed her hair.

And Daisy slept.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Daisy watched as her parents packed up their belongings into a large van they had somehow acquired. _

'_You've got the last of it woman?' Her father asked harshly, causing her mother to tremble. _

'_Y-yes,' _

'_Good. Let's get out of here.'_

'_Excuse me!' Daisy turned to see an old woman walking as swiftly as she could towards her parents. She recognised her as Mrs Gibs her next door neighbour. She saw her father grimace. _

'_Mrs Gibs.' Her mother greeted._

'_How are you deary? I heard about Daisy. Such a tragedy, I am so terribly sorry.' Mrs Gibs eyed the van. 'Are you moving? I guess it makes sense. Too many memories here.'_

'_Yes, yes of course-' Her mother began but Mrs Gibs continued._

'_You have to wonder if Daisy is in a better place now.'_

'_What do you mean?' Her father asked gruffly._

'_I mean, Daisy didn't have the best life here did she?'_

'_What are you saying woman?'_

'_This world is such an awful place for youngsters to grow up in. The pollution, the crime, and they spend all day indoors nowadays!' Mrs Gibs explained and her parents visibly relaxed. _

'_Well that is true, Mrs Gibs.' Her mother said at last. 'But we really have to be going, or else we will miss our train.' _

'_Ah yes! I have kept you too long and for that I apologise. I am a thief, a thief of your time and you will almost miss your train because of me.' Her parents laughed nervously as they climbed in the van. Mrs Gibs turned so she was looking straight at Daisy._

'_H-hello?' Daisy said, waving a hand. Mrs Gibs didn't move._

'_A thief. A thief,' She repeated and Daisy looked at her confused. 'A thief. Flower is a thief.' Daisy's eyes went wide as the world around her changed into a dark cave and Mrs Gibs into the creature Daisy had encountered there. 'Thief! They stole it from us!' The creature lunged for Daisy who managed to get out of the way just in time-_

'Daisy! Daisy wake up,' Daisy opened her eyes and suddenly wished she hadn't. The sun was blearing down and she couldn't see a thing.

She could hear the mutterings of the dwarves and looked up when she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up through half closed eyes to see Thorin looking at her concerned.

'Was it another dream?' He asked gently. Daisy nodded. 'Would you like to tell me?' Daisy closed her eyes and shook her head. Thorin sighed.

'I'm sorry. I will, but when we are somewhere safe and well rested.' Daisy amended and Thorin nodded.

'He's remembered!' Bofur said suddenly and Daisy and Thorin looked over to where he was standing. Gandalf was peering over the edge with a satisfied look on his face.

'What are waiting for? We must make haste if we are to reach safety before nightfall. Who knows how long it will take before Azog and his Orcs catch us up?' Gandalf said and the dwarves didn't need telling twice. 'Now be careful, all of you. This is a dangerous path even to the most cautious.'

In Daisy's mind, dangerous was an understatement. On more than one occasion someone lost their footing and had almost tumbled over the edge. On some parts the path had even worn away and they had to jump over the short gap.

'Bother!' Daisy heard Bilbo exclaim once Thorin had helped her over. 'There is no chance of me getting over that gap. You shall just have to leave me here.'

'Nonsense Bilbo!' Gandalf cried, making his way to the gap. 'You are no shorter than the dwarves you travel with. Now just jump.' Bilbo puffed out his chest.

'I'll have you know that I'm at least a head shorter than Dwalin!' He defended himself whilst the others laughed.

'Well hold tight then,' Dwalin laughed as he picked up the hobbit and chucked him into the wizards awaiting arms.

'Totally uncalled for,' Bilbo muttered angrily as he recovered. The dwarves laughed and continued jumping across the gap, eager to get off the Carrock.

Thorin had taken to resting his hand on her lower back to steady her as the path became steeper. The ground looked as if it was becoming nearer, though the path was more deadly than ever. Nori even fell off onto a lower ledge, which sent Dori into a state of distress.

'Look, Dori. He is fine!' Oin told his fellow grey haired dwarf. 'Now can we please carry on? The sooner we move the sooner we'll meet him.'

'Master Dori, stop you're worrying. At this rate we shall never get where we are going. It is not safe in the woods at night, especially round these parts. Please refrain yourself from worrying for at least the rest of this day!' Gandalf said gruffly, and stalked on. The dwarves cast glances at eachother before following on. They soon caught up with Nori, who had found steps leading directly to the bottom. Needless to say they took that way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They had not stopped after reaching the bottom, in fact they'd sped up. Still not fully rested or recovered, Daisy and Bilbo soon started to fall behind.

'We can rest if you would like,' Thorin said to Daisy, concerned that neither she nor Bilbo seemed to be their normal selves. Daisy waved a hand away.

'N-no.' She replied. 'It can't be that much further. And I think stopping would make Gandalf even more annoyed than he already is.' Thorin did not look convinced but did not press her.

The truth was Daisy was more concerned about Bilbo than herself. His hand always lingered near his pocket, but he did not seem conscious that he was doing it. Perhaps it was the heat, but he seemed more twitchy than usual, even though he was interacting with the dwarves when appropriate.

'We stop for a break wizard!' Thorin suddenly called out causing Daisy to look at him. 'Come with me,' He took her by her hand and led her into the shade of the trees.

'Thorin?'

'Here, drink this.' He handed her a water skin.

'H-how did you get this? I thought we lost everything in the mountains?' Daisy asked as Thorin placed it in her hand.

'I always keep a spare on me. Situations like this prove the idea's worth. Now please drink. We have had no water today and I fear you may faint.'

'I'm fine, do not worry.'

'Daisy, I do worry. Can you not see?' Thorin looked at her, his eyes pleading. 'I do not know what has become of me since we started this quest. You…you have changed me in ways that scare me and I feel that if I loose you I loose myself. I do not know what I would do.'

Daisy was overwhelmed by his words of love, and cursed herself for being weak when tears sprang to her eyes. Thorin quickly gathered her into a tight embrace.

'T-thank you,' She whispered. 'I do not know what I would do without you either.' She admitted, and it was the truth. There was just something that felt wrong about life without Thorin, she just couldn't work out what.

Daisy drank from the water skin and realised how thirsty she actually was.

'Is Bilbo alright?' Daisy asked.

'Yes, he is perfectly fine.' Thorin replied, with a hint of amusement in his voice. 'I spoke with him while you were asleep. He says you need to stop worrying about him and start worrying about yourself more. I also gave him some water then, so do not fret, he is well cared for.'

'Thank you,' Daisy said, smiling at him. There was a small buzzing noise and Daisy looked to see something flying around Thorin's left shoulder. 'Is, is that a bee?' Thorin turned to see what Diays was referring to.

'I believe it is,' Thorin said confused. 'Strange, for bees to be in terrain like this.'

'We must hurry!' The wizards voice drifted through the trees. Thorin sighed.

'I do not like Gandalf when he is like this.'

'Thorin! There you are.' Gandalf came towards them. 'I was beginning to think you'd wandered off.'

'Actually wizard, we have found something that may be of importance.' Thorin retorted. 'There are bees around here.'

'Bees?' Gandalf asked, his voice full of bewilderment. 'Are you quite sure?'

'Yes, bees are bees aren't they?' Daisy asked.

'Well in that case, we need not go any further.' Gandlaf clasped his hand together and became rather excitable. 'Welcome, my friends, to Master Beorn's halls!'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Some real deep conversations are going to take place at Beorn's, and some plot lines will become clear! Hope you enjoyed this **


	27. Chapter 27

**First off, I would like to apologise to everybody who has read this story and waited for updates, I know I have let you down. The truth is, I have just become extremely busy with my GCSE exams, and it was either my future or this story, forgive me for being selfish. I know I should have sent out the word that this would be put on hold but it just slipped my mind and for that I am sorry.**

**Secondly, I had a bit of writers block with this and I could not for the life of me remember where i was going with it. Hopefully now this is all sorted out.**

**Thirdly, I do not finish school officially until the 19th, and then on the 20th I go on holiday for a week so my updates will become more frequent after this.**

**So a quick summary for everyone: Daisy has been transported to Middle Earth after having killed herself after suffering years of abuse. Gandalf brings her along on the quest for Erebor so they can stop at Rivendell and seek answers from Lord Elrond. Thorin has been intrigued by Daisy ever since he laid eyes on her but has not been able to express himself. After receiving some unexpected competition from an Elf, Thorin decides to declare his love for Daisy. Daisy has equally fallen for Thorin despite her first impressions of the dwarf, as he has made her feel safe. They get to know one another better in Rivendell, before they are forced to leave suddenly. In the Misty Mountains, Daisy and Bilbo fall down a chasm and meet Gollum, who challenges Bilbo to a game of riddles for their freedom. Gollum insists Daisy asks the last question, and after noticing Bilbo fiddling with his pocket, she asks the well-known question. When Gollum loses they run and Daisy is made to escape whilst Bilbo holds Gollum off. Daisy runs into the company and they flee for safety, Bilbo joining them shortly after. Azog catches up and the cliff battle ensues ending in a rescue from the eagles who drop them off on the Carrock. Finding their way through the forest to Beorns house, they come across Bee hives showing them they are in the right place.**

**And now, who is excited for Desolation of Smaug? December can't come quick enough!**

**Hopefully my writing hasn't suffered, and now on with the story**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

Gandalf turned to the company with a stern look on his face.

"Now," he began his voice serious. "There are things you must know about Master Beorn before we make our way. He does not take kindly to strangers, which is why we must approach in twos. I will go first along with Bilbo and Daisy-"

"Hang on, that's three!" Dori pointed out. Gandalf looked at him.

"Daisy and Bilbo are quite small, and count as one person. As I was saying, myself, Bilbo and Daisy will approach first, when you hear my whistle count ten minutes, and follow again in your pair. When you reach the clearing whistle and the next pair will wait ten minutes before following, and so on until you reach Bombur, who will go last as he is big enough for two."

After several minutes of grumbling from Bombur, Gandalf motioned for the large dwarf to be quiet.

"Daisy, Bilbo, follow me please" He ordered as he started to stride towards a path. Daisy glanced back at Thorin, who looked as if he disagreed with the wizard but he chose to say nothing, and he soon disappeared out of sight as the trees became thicker.

"Gandalf, is there a chance that Master Beorn will not accept our company?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"I'm afraid my dear Bilbo there is every chance he will not accept it.' That made Daisy worry. Even though Gandalf said he was a friend, from what the wizard had described he did not sound very friendly.

"Whatever will we do if he throws us out? We have no food, or any other supplies!" Bilbo panicked.

"Remain calm Bilbo, if I did not have faith that we would find shelter at Master Beorn's halls do you think I would have suggested it in the first place?" Gandalf looked at Bilbo, who realised the wizard had a point. Somewhat reassured by Gandalf's words Daisy followed quietly, not quite sure what to expect from the man they were about to meet. Assuming he was a man, there was no way of knowing what race a being was.

The trio wandered through forest for a little under what felt like five minutes, before they came to a clearing. It was not a big clearing, but big enough to be called one, and Gandalf hummed happily to himself before turning to face them.

"I am going to whistle now, and let us hope those stubborn dwarves are listening. And that they have managed to stop squabbling amongst themselves and formed their pairs." With that he turned to the trees and began to whistle a short tune. Once he was done, he began to walk ahead.

"Wait!" Daisy called. There was something she did not quite understand. "How can we be sure that the others heard that? We walked quite a way and you whistled quite quietly." Gandalf chuckled.

"A valid question my dear. And one I can give an answer to. Look at the trees" He gestured above them. "they are made to carry messages." He carried on leaving Daisy more confused than before. She looked above her again, and noticed how tall the trees were. They were different than the ones at home, they had a certain grace about them that she could not quite put her finger on. It was almost as if their branches were made to carry messages and Daisy suddenly understood what the wizard had said.

"We should follow him," Bilbo said as he nudged Daisy forwards. They crossed the clearing and followed a small path that lead them to the foot of what looked like a garden.

"Let me do the talking, unless you are asked a question. Best to be on the safe side" Gandalf said as he opened the gate. "And remember to speak the truth if you are asked for it," Daisy and Bilbo nodded at their instructions and followed Gandalf up to a very large door. So large was this door that Daisy feared they were meeting a giant. The man that answered the door may well have been a giant, for he was so tall that Daisy was sure he wasn't going to see them when the door opened. There, on the threshold, stood a man that looked as if he was taller than the trees they had climbed up to escape Azog.

"Who comes knocking at my door?" He voice boomed and Daisy felt Bilbo tremble beside her.

"He looks awfully big," Bilbo whispered to her. Daisy had to agree with him. In fact the only thing that was keeping her from turning around and leaving was the fact that Gandalf had suggested this idea, and for some reason she felt bound to compel it.

"Gandalf the Grey, friend of Radagast the Brown who dwells in the Green Wood." Gandalf answered, looking up slightly to the man.

"I thought Gandalf said he was the friend of Beorn, not the friend of a friend who is friends with Beorn!" Bilbo whispered frantically, shuffling his feet. Daisy held her breath waiting for the man to speak.

"Radagast is a friend of mine indeed, he watches over the Green Wood well. He has mentioned Gandalf the Grey before, but who are your companions?" Beorn spoke.

"This is Bilbo, and this is Daisy," Gandalf motioned towards the pair. "Please, we were attacked by goblins in the mountains and then by the Pale Orc and his followers before the Eagles took pity on us and flew us to the Carrock. We have no supplies and will not last more than a few days carrying on like this" Beorn seemed to contemplate this for a second, before saying:

"I thought that The Pale Orc was dead. " Daisy bit her lip.

"So did I until he attacked us on the road" Gandalf pleaded, and Daisy knew he was stretching the truth a bit, something she was concerned about seeing as he had told them not to lie.

"It seems you have a story to tell, Gandalf the Grey. Please come inside and tell it, for I am rather fond of good tales," Beorn opened his door wide and bade them follow him.

"I guess that went well then," Bilbo sighed in relief.

"The others still have to come, and you know what they are like" Daisy warned, and she was afraid that one sibling from one family would start an argument and then Beorn would kick them out.

"I know, I only hope they follow-oh my goodness" Bilbo breathed as they entered what looked like a dining hall. Daisy looked up to see what had drawn Bilbo's attention, and found her mouth dropping open. It looked like an ordinary dining room, and would have been if not for the sheer size of the furniture that surrounded them. Daisy gaped at the size of the table, if she was a few centimeters shorter then she could have easily walked right under it. She caught sight of a grand fireplace, with logs the size of small trees stacked upon it. It really was a work of beauty, although it felt rather intimidating.

Gandalf however appeared not to notice the admiration and nervousness radiating off the two smaller being as he quite happily followed the larger man to the end of the long table.

"Please, take a seat," Beorn told them motioning to the chairs that surrounded the table. Gandalf happily sat down and took his hat off, whilst Daisy and Bilbo tried to work their way around the problem that had arisen.

Of course, they weren't sitting down to be rude on purpose, it's just that, well, they couldn't sit down at all. The legs of the chair reached both of their heads, and there was nothing to hold to climb up. No matter how nice the chair was, they simply couldn't get on it.

"Bother," Bilbo grumbled. "I was so looking forward to being able to sit down and the blasted chair is too tall!" Daisy heard herself agreeing with him. She kept glancing towards Beorn, she was sure there was something different about him. And not only that but his powerful presence reminded her of her father slightly, and ever sine she laid eyes on him she had begun to feel afraid.

"Ah! The little bunny cannot get on his chair!" Beorn suddenly cried, knocking Daisy out of her thoughts. She looked to Bilbo, who was hanging slightly awkwardly off the side of the chair.

"Yes, yes, we can see that." Bilbo huffed, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"You should have said little bunny! Beorn has other smaller chairs. But for now I can lift you" Beorn said as he swooped in to gather Bilbo in his arms.

"That really wont be necessary - ahh!" Bilbo cried as he was lifted into the air and dropped on the seat. He landed with a little "oomph" and a cry of "What do you mean 'little bunny?!'". Daisy noticed how his hand flew straight to his pocket as if he was checking something was still there. Daisy reminded herself to ask Bilbo what he had in his pocket, but before she could think Beorn cried out:

"And little bunny's friend is also stuck! Gandalf the Grey, why are they so small?" Daisy tried to back off as Beorn's hand loomed towards her but she was soon plucked off the ground. When Beorn had seated her on the same chair next to Bilbo she felt herself tremble slightly, and tried to tell herself she was being stupid. Bilbo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, tying to comfort her. And it worked, to some extent. Daisy realised how much she needed Thorin, she not only felt vulnerable without him in front of friendly folk, but he somehow managed to calm her thoughts, something she needed desperately now.

"Utterly ridiculous" Bilbo was whispering. " I am not a bunny, let alone little. I'm one of the tallest hobbits in Hobbiton!"

"Now that we are all settled, please being your tale Gandalf." Beorn said and Gandalf started to speak.

"Lord Elrond had been kind enough to offer his hospitality to us for several days, but when we left Rivendell and made our way to the Misty Mountains we encountered-" Daisy listened as Gandalf told about the Goblin King, how he feared his sword. She and Bilbo remained quiet as Gandalf spoke, but Daisy's mind was whirling with thoughts. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know what Bilbo was hiding. Maybe he was doing it subconsciously, but ever since Beorn had put him on the chair his hand had not left his pocket. As the time had gone on, Daisy had wanted to ask what happened when he told her to run. Why the creature had said he was dead, or why the creature hadn't killed him. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed the sound of knocking at the door, and was only aware that it had happened when Beorn got up from his chair.

"I wonder who that could be," He said as he walked towards the hall. "Forgive me friends, I must interrupt your tale to see to whoever is here." The three were sat in silence for a while until Bilbo spoke.

"I'm taking it that knock was a pair of dwarves?"

"Yes, yes Bilbo. It should be, unless some rather unfortunate manner has befallen them and it's one of Beorn's animals informing him of a slight mishap in his grounds." Gandalf replied, humming to himself. Daisy and Bilbo shared a look of horror at his words as Beorn entered the dining room, followed by Thorin and Balin.

"They say they are companions of Gandalf the Grey, but you have not mentioned them to me." Beorn asked quizzically and Daisy held her breath, praying Gandalf had an answer that Beorn would accept. Balin and Thorin were shooting daggers at Gandalf, clearly unimpressed by the wizard at this point in time.

"Yes, yes they are. I have not mentioned them because I have not yet got to that part in the tale!" Gandalf explained. Daisy looked over at Thorin, who was looking at the wizard with a confused look.

"Well then, you must continue! I am intrigued by your tale wizard." Beorn said as he went to sit down. "Are you in need of help getting onto these chairs? Your little bunny seemed to struggle quite a bit!" Daisy had never seen Bilbo turn as red as he did in those few seconds that followed Beorn's statement. Balin raised an eyebrow and Daisy could have sworn she saw Thorin's lips twitch. Never the less they allowed Beorn to help them onto the chair and Gandalf began his tale once again.

Daisy caught Thorin's eye as she looked across. Just having him near felt like a huge relief and she suddenly began to feel more comfortable with her surroundings. Thorin gave her a quick smile, but their moment was interrupted by another knock at the door.

"Whoever is that? More companions Gandalf?" Beorn asked as he got up.

"It could be, I have yet to finish the tale," Gandalf said mysteriously as Beorn left the room.

"That's your plan?" Thorin turned on the wizard as soon as Beorn had left. "To make sure he accepts all of us by making up a story?"

"Now see here Thorin it is not made up, just the truth stretched. Now be quiet, everything will be alright." Thorin looked as if he wanted to say something else but at that moment Beorn came back with Oin and Gloin, who were looking around the room in awe.

"Two more I see, how many are there?" Beorn asked as he lifted the two onto a seat.

"You will have to find out," Gandalf said merrily as Beorn sat down again.

And so it carried on. Gandalf would be interrupted by knocking, Beorn would get up and lead two dwarves who looked in amazement at the room, before lifting them up onto chairs and motioning for Gandalf to continue. By the time most of the dwarves were there Beorn was so interested in the story that he stopped asking why there were so many companions and just let them in. When Bombur finally came in Gandalf was near the end of his tale.

"And so we were taken to the Carrock and from there we made our way here. That ends our tale."

To Daisy's astonishment, Beorn started clapping.

"And an excellent tale it was, though I cannot say we whether you are telling the truth or not. No matter, an excellent tale such as that deserves what you originally asked for. I will give you food and shelter until you are ready to move on."

Daisy let out a sigh of relief she did not know she'd been holding. The thought of being able to rest for a few days made her uncontrollably happy, something which was a foreign feeling to her before she came unexpectedly to Middle Earth.

"I should show you to where you'll be staying. I daresay you'll be pleased when you can get on your chairs without assistance" Beorn laughed and motioned for them to follow him.

After several minutes of dwarves trying to get down from where they sat, Beorn took pity on them all and began to lift them down one at a time. Daisy heard Gandalf chuckling as Beorn lifted her up and placed her gently down on the ground.

"Thank you," She said, speaking for the first time. Beorn just smiled at her before he picked up Bilbo. He did not put him down, however, and proceeded to carry him towards the door.

"Excuse me, good sir, but would you kindly put me down?!" Bilbo wriggled about in Beorn's grip.

"Nay, little bunny. For you are far too small to be wandering around, you may get squished. And I have never seen a creature like you, with such curly hair and soft skin,"

Daisy almost shared Bilbo's embarrassment. Almost. There was something quite adorable about the way Bilbo had turned bright red. Fili and Kili, as well as most of the dwarves had started to laugh as they followed the grumbling hobbit and tall man out of the room. Daisy felt a hand at her lower back and turned around to see Thorin. She leant into his touch a bit as they walked through Beorn's house, finally coming to a room with much smaller furniture in.

"I hope you find this suitable for now, I will call you when dinner is ready." Beorn told him as he set Bilbo down on one of the many chairs. "Be careful little bunny, don't go getting squished!" with that he left, chuckling quietly to himself.

Bilbo tried to avoid the dwarves' gaze but Fili and Kili had other ideas.

"Come on, little bunny!" Kili cried as he bounded up to Bilbo. "Let's go and explore"

"Yes, we'll make sure you don't get squished!" Fili added, taking hold of Bilbo's arms.

"W-wait!" Bilbo cried, his eyes pleading with the other dwarves to help him. "Beorn didn't say we could leave this room!"

"And he didn't say we couldn't. Come on Bilbo, where's your sense of adventure gone?" Kili asked as he and Fili dragged the poor hobbit from the room, leaving the others laughing at the boys' antics.

"It seems the halfling is never going to live this down," Thorin said from behind her.

"Bilbo," she corrected. "Won't live this down." Thorin smiled at her.

"You are good to him,"

"I owe him a lot." Daisy replied as she took a step closer to Thorin. She couldn't help it, but her thoughts were once again troubled by Bilbo and his odd behaviour regarding his pocket. She was sure something was amiss, she could almost feel it.

"Daisy? Are you listening to me?" Thorin asked, and Daisy's attention turned back to the dwarf.

"Sorry," she admitted guiltily.

"Something troubles you," Thorin said, his eyes full of concern. Although she trusted Thorin with all her heart, she felt she owed it to Bilbo to speak to him first instead of going behind his back.

"It is nothing, Thorin. I am simply pleased that we are safe, even if it's only for a couple of days," She knew Thorin could sense she was lying, but he said no more on the matter.

"Let us get a fire started, and await the return of my nephews and Master Baggins." Thorin announced as he lead Daisy to a chair and set about helping his men stock up the fire.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Hopefully we are back on track with this story, I do aim to have it finished by the time school holidays are over, then it's college :o **

**I hope you enjoyed this and that it was worth the wait. Don't kill me please. And I'm also sorry if the format is a bit off, I've had to use another processor for this!**


End file.
